


Andy and Quynh One Shots

by moonflowery



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Immortality, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, it's what they deserve, it's what we deserve, just... A LOT of Andy and Quynh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 48,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery
Summary: "Just you and me.""Until the end."Three thousand years of love, and more. All the little moments of joy, pain, adoration, and yearning. Andy and Quynh, all through history, all over the world, always in love.or,Andy and Quynh One Shots (originally posted on my tumblr @daniwouldnever)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache the Scythian/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 356
Kudos: 343





	1. I'm yours, 'til the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These are all one shots that I originally posted on my tumblr @afterlaughy as answers to prompts.  
> But I'll try to add something new here and there to some of them before posting them here so if you've read them before you'll find something new too!  
> At the moment I have +50 prompts so... expect a lot of chapter. I've just marked it as a complete work before the one shots are all finished, not exactly continuations. But you can expect constant updates.  
> They will be _mostly_ fluff, a good amount of humor, some inevitable angst, and who knows what else.  
> What else can I say... there will a description for each one shot, other characters will make appearances but this is Immortal Wives Territory, and if you want to send prompts please do!  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Will you please write a scene where Quynh gives Andy her necklace?!?"
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Fluff, Feelings, Promises.
> 
> Around a century after they find each other, Andy still has questions about the past but they don't compare to the promises of the future.

It was a particularly beautiful night, the sky was clear and full of stars that would leave anybody breathless. A common person would stare at the sky and be certain they’d remember it for all their lives. Andromache and Quynh, however, had lost count of beautiful nights like these, they had already memorized the stars above them again and again. The one thing they didn’t get tired of, was each other.

They were outside, under the stars, Andy had her back against a stone wall and Quynh was sitting on her lap. They had loved each other through many centuries already. They had loved and devoted themselves to each other’s bodies that night already too. While Quynh was softly smiling, with eyes closed and a hand playing with her lover’s hair, Andy entertained herself by placing feather-light kisses all over the other woman’s neck. Every now and then, she indulged in a light bite or more purposeful kiss and delighted in the sighs that escaped from Quynh, and the goosebumps that showed on her skin.

After a while, Andy pulled away. She looked at Quynh with nothing but adoration in her eyes. Then, her eyes drifted to the pendant hanging from a string around Quynh’s neck. She traced its familiar shape with the tip of a finger. They had probably done this thousands of times already, and she’d never get tired of it. But this night carried something new.

“Do you really not remember when you got this necklace?” Andy wondered.

Quynh sighed amusedly, “Why do you want to know?” It wasn’t the first time Andy asked, and it wasn’t the first time that Quynh sort of avoided giving a clear answer. But this time she continued. “By the time you found me, I had already started to forget details about my first life,” Quynh said, “By now, I hardly remember the person I was before I had you, before I loved you and you loved me.”

The smile that Andy gave her was the most beautiful sight Quynh could remember seeing in all her long, long life. “What does the past matter?” Andy replied, “When we are already certain of an eternity of love ahead of us?”

At the moment, Andy lightly tugged on Quynh’s necklace to pull her back down into a kiss. But, not only Quynh resisted and stood out of reach, she placed her own hand on top of Andy’s holding the necklace. “I want you to have it,” Quynh whispered.

“ _What?_ ” Andy replied, struggling to keep her voice quiet. She didn’t get an actual response, but she stared in awe as Quynh worked on taking off the necklace. “I couldn’t,” Andy insisted, shaking her head and feeling surprised by the sudden knot on her throat, “it is _yours_.”

Quynh smiled, “I _am_ yours.” Her voice was steady but soft, certain but loving. When she put the necklace over Andy’s head, it was an indescribable blend of a promise, a claim, a question. She looked so pleased when she first saw her most prized possession on the neck of the woman she loved more than anything in the world, that Andy knew at once she would never take it off, no matter what happened.

“And I am _yours_ ,” Andy repeated the words back to Quynh and nodded resolutely, there were heartfelt tears shining in both their eyes, but their smiles were brighter than all the stars in the sky.

“Until the end,” the promised in unison, before sealing the promise with a kiss.


	2. I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "sooo we don't exactly know what joe x nicky's 'that time in malta' was about, but we know it was MEMORABLE. what do you think is an equivalent of that for andy x quynh? where they could just say 1 word to each other and be transported to one of their happiest moments together?"
> 
> Tags: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Memories, Post-Canon, Fluff-ish at the end.
> 
> Even after Andy and Quynh were reunited for a long time, the centuries of endless suffering still haunted Quynh's life, and her dreams. But not all memories are bad. Before those 500 years, their love was good, their love was powerful and maybe, their love could take them back somewhere safe and joyful again. For Quynh, that place was in Andy's arms, but maybe there was also an actual place out there that they could visit.

“What if it never ends?” Quynh managed to say, through gritted teeth, trying to hold back the sobs. She’s been back with Andy for years now, and still she woke up every other night with horrible, cruel nightmares of her time underwater. They were sitting up in bed, and Andy had arms wrapped tightly around her, while Quynh kept her face hiding in the other woman’s neck. “I feel like I’m drowning still. It’s too awful, Andromache. What am I going to do? What if it _never_ ends?” She cried. She held tightly to Andy’s arms, as if her life depended on it, as if in letting go she might be dragged down to the bottom of the ocean again.

Quynh’s questions were complicated, was she talking about the nightmares, the pain, something worse? But Andy didn’t hesitate as she said “ _It will_ ,” she tightened her arms and continued to whisper. “You deserve to be happy, my love, and I will make sure of it, I promise.” That’s one thing she was certain of, that Quynh wouldn’t have to deal with it alone. She tried to look down and meet Quynh’s eyes, but the woman had her eyes closed tightly.

Andy felt a knot in her throat herself. She had questions of her own. What if her love wasn’t enough? What if she couldn’t soothe her lover’s pain? What if in their time apart something broke inside each of them and it was something that couldn't heal, something they couldn’t mend, what if they couldn’t be put together again? But Andy rejected those questions, at least at the moment. She had a single priority and she was holding her, broken and shaking in her arms. She would do whatever it takes to make Quynh feel better. That’s when an idea was born in her mind, a memory. Andy managed a feeble smile and breaking the silence said, “Maybe we could go back to Greece. You know, like we used to do.”

“Greece?” Quynh couldn’t avoid chuckling, even through the tears. How easily that single word could take her back through the centuries. Finally, she pulled back to look at Andy. There were tears streaks down her cheeks and Andy wiped them away softly with her thumb, but Quynh was smiling now. “Greece, _really?_ ”

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Andy grinned. The beautiful memories were so powerful she felt almost completely transported there.

The first time she introduced Quynh to Greece, their time there during its golden age, the people they met, the legends they started. The following centuries of regular visits that always ignited again that magic and passion from the first centuries of their partnership, yet they brought something new each time. All the successful battles, the celebrations, the gentle mornings together staring at the ocean, the endless nights staring at the stars, the eternal passion staring at each other’s eyes.

“Yes,” Quynh nodded resolutely. She blushed lightly, and couldn’t hold back her smile. Thousands of years of love came flooding back to her.

Andy’s love had always been her favorite part of her immortal life. They had loved each other marvelously for centuries, in the best of ways. There was no reason to believe that love wouldn’t be there now, in the worst of days. In Andy’s arms, Quynh found she could believe in the power of their love, in the joy it could bring, as it always had. She sighed deeply and went back to resting her head against Andy’s shoulder, but this time much more relaxed. There was no more pain in her voice when she whispered, “I’d love that.” Not too long later, they went back to sleep in each other's arms, peacefully, undisturbed, all through the morning.


	3. You and me, we're not meant for this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh being absolutely done with modern world and Andy having the time of her life with it, but only when no one else is around.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon.
> 
> The immortal family went out for movie night. Quynh was seriously struggling to handle all things about this modern world. Luckily, Andy was there for her, to be supportive, to distract her, maybe to make fun of her when nobody was watching.

The moment the trailers started, Quynh was gripping Andy’s hand with enough force to make Andy grimace in pain. “We have to go to the bathroom, we’ll be back soon,” Andy quickly mentioned to their friends, as she dragged Quynh out of the movie theater, only nodding when Nile told her to hurry up before they missed the beginning of the movie.

“Andromache, what the _fuck_ was that?!” Quynh exclaimed, breathing heavily as she paced around the empty bathroom of the theater.

“A movie,” Andy replied easily, barely holding back her smile at the distressed state of the woman she loved.

“No!” Quynh exclaimed, throwing her hands up for emphasis. They had explained to her what a movie was, and they even watched one on the television, that they also previously explained, at home. They watched some movie that pretended to take place in Ancient Rome, and her and Andy laughed the entire time at the inaccuracies they found. However, “That room was louder than a war!” Quynh insisted.

“And you haven’t even been on a war with modern explosives and guns,” Andy bit her lip, holding back a laugh.

“They got _louder?!_ ” Quynh started pacing the small bathroom. “And those things! The cellular phones. They make so many little annoying noises. And they’re so bright! In that room so dark! _Why?!_ ”

“That is a little rude,” Andy mumbled, she had brought out a chocolate bar from one of her back pockets and was starting to nibble on it.

“The popped corn is outright ridiculous. And those candies you love so much are overwhelmingly sweet.”

“Hey, they’re-” Andy, mouth full, tried to defend herself and failed.

“Andromache, the man sitting in front of me was wearing an absurd hat that’s going to obstruct my view of-”

Quynh’s rambling was stopped suddenly by Andy’s lips on hers. The kiss was extremely sweet, as in it was a tender display of love, and also as in Andy had been eating chocolate before they went to the bathroom. When she pulled away Quynh sighed and smiled up at Andy.

“I’m sorry,” Quynh whispered, “It’s just difficult to catch up on-” Again, she was interrupted by Andy’s lips, this time she pulled away sooner. “Andromache, stop interrupting me,” Quynh complained, but she was still smiling, and this time she was the one the gripped the collar of Andy’s jacket to pull her forward for another kiss.

“Interrupting?” Andy feigned innocence, “What are you talking about? I just like kissing you.” As if to prove her point, she placed one last sweet kiss on the other woman's lips before slowly pulling away. She gently placed a hand on Quynh’s cheek and serious for a moment she said, “You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. You get used to this world at your own pace. They are the ones that aren’t ready for you.” Andy’s words instantly made Quynh’s smile, which, of course, in turn, drew a smile from Andy, who leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her lover’s forehead.

When she pulled away, Andy was smiling softly at her and added, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. What do you say if you and I just ditch movie night, huh?” Andy delicately moved a strand of hair behind Quynh’s ear, but then her smile turned playful. “We can go do something you like. Like, riding horses, starting a fire, shooting arrows.”

Her words successfully made Quynh chuckle, and relax in her arms. They continued to kiss some more, until they heard someone walk out of one of the bathroom stalls. The stranger quickly washed her hands and pretty much ran out of the bathroom without making eye contact, leaving the couple of ancient warriors laughing with each other.


	4. I will take good care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: quynh bandaging up andy after she loses her immortality but gets hurt, with snuggling!
> 
> Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Minor wounds, Bandaging, Snuggling!, Cuddling, Feelings
> 
> Three thousand years after meeting each other, Andy and Quynh have to face a few changes in their dynamic. Andy is mortal and keeps getting hurt, Quynh learns modern medicine and takes care of her, but maybe they have to find a middle ground now.

“ _Trust me_ ,” Quynh said, her voice was firm and demanding.

“I trust you with my life!” Andy replied, a little exasperated, “I’m not sure I trust you with my wounds is all.”

Quynh gasped, “Hey, I even went to that absurd first aid class for _you_. I know what I’m doing, Andromache. Now stay still.”

Andromache’s mortality had changed many things, but, at the same time, not much. The group continued to go on special missions trying to bring some good to the world. Quynh’s return to the team took some adjusting, maybe a lot of adjusting. But now that they had once again found themselves in a loving and comfortable place in their relationship, Quynh had quickly learned all about modern medicine in order to take care of Andy’s wounds that no longer healed in the blink of an eye.

“But it _hurts_ ,” Andy complained through gritted teeth as Quynh treated the cuts she’d earned on her face earlier that day.

“Then _stop_ getting hurt when we could have easily covered for you.”

“You know I simply can’t hold back,” Andy smiled. Quynh knew it was true, she knew Andry better than anybody else, and not even a finally possible death could stop that woman from giving her everything in every fight. As much as Quynh loved that smile, she couldn’t help the temptation to apply just the slightest bit of extra pressure to a cut in Andy’s eyebrow. “Fuck! You did that on purpose!” Andy complained immediately, while Quynh only laughed.

“Now, come on, give me your hands. They need bandaging,” Quynh held out her own hands and waited until the love of her life begrudgingly complied with the instructions. She worked silently for a while then. When she was done, she held the pair of recently bandaged hands and softly kissed the knuckles. When she looked back at Andy, she found a relaxed smile on her face. “Now, go to bed, you need to rest.”

“Come with me,” Andy whispered, holding on to Quynh’s hand as they walked toward the bed.

“Always,” Quynh replied.

They settled down in their bed. At first, each one was lying on their back, mindful of Andy’s minor injuries. But they magnetically moved closer and closer, through soft laughs and whispered promises of love until finally their bodies got comfortable, wrapped tightly against each other. Quynh kissed over every new scar in Andy’s face, she kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, both cheeks, and of course that pair of lips she had loved for as long as she could remember.

“Thank you,” Andy whispered against Quynh’s lips, and they parted enough to have a conversation, she added, “I do trust you with my wounds, you know? You did a great job.”

“I know,” Quynh smiled contentedly. Her eyes were slowly tracing all over Andy’s features, studying the face she had memorized no less than three thousand years ago. When Quynh’s eyes settled on the scratches on Andy’s face, a small frown formed on her own face. “I do mean it though, when I say you should stop recklessly getting hurt like you did today,” Quynh broke the silence with her words.

Andy could tell that she wasn’t supposed to answer, so she waited. Finally, Quynh continued. “I never liked seeing you get hurt, my heart, you know that. And now, now everything has changed, it’s different, you know that too.” Quynh met Andy’s eyes, they held each other quietly for a moment there.

Quynh could tell the other woman wanted to protest, to insist that nothing had changed, so she stopped her with one look, and finished what she had to say. “All I’m asking,” Quynh spoke slowly, with all the depth of her emotions showing in her tone, “is for a little carefulness. Even if just for my sake.”

“ _I promise_ ,” Andy answered almost immediately, even surprising herself with her sincerity and conviction, but then again, she knew she’d do anything for the love of her life. “I promise,” Andy repeated with a sigh, as she felt Quynh lean forward in bed to place a kiss on her forehead.

Andy wrapped her arms tightly around the woman she loved, she wished she’d never have to let go. She didn’t mind the wounds, nor the pain, and even less the promise of an inescapable death. When she was in bed, holding Quynh, kissing her, loving her as she had done for thousands of years, Andy feared nothing. She only had room in her heart for love for Quynh. She only had time to care about holding her, and being held by her, all through the night, and through every single night she had left.


	5. I have read her with these eyes, I have held her in these hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh realizing decades or centuries later that that person they met turned out to be an important historical figure.
> 
> Tags: Humor, Fluff, Post-Canon, Historical figures,
> 
> Somehow, Sappho comes up in conversation... Andy and Quynh have some really good memories of her.

“ _Sapphic?_ ” Andy interrupted the conversation going on around her, “That does sound familiar...”

Although Nile was about to explain, it was Quynh who spoke up. “Yes… Wasn’t there a woman…”

“Huh, I believe she was Greek…”

“Yes, Sappho!”

Andy snapped her fingers and nodded, acknowledging the memory. “Very talented one,” she smirked.

“A talented poet?” Quynh raised a questioning eyebrow, but she was wearing a matching smirk.

“Of course,” Andy chuckled.

They could have gotten lost in the memories, they could have moved on, but Nile, for some reason, looked utterly shocked. “You two knew _Sappho_? You met the mother of the lesbians?!”

Quynh shook her head, and softly explained, “She was an acclaimed poet, Nile, but hardly the first woman to live in Lesbos.”

“Do you not- Do they not _get it?!_ ” Nile, still pretty baffled, turned to stare at the men of the group, but they looked even more confused. Then, a thought struck Nile, because impressively so, this wasn’t the first time they’d had a similar conversation. “Wait, let me ask you something. Did you… you know, and Sappho… did something _happen?_ ”

Just their expressions were confirmation enough. Andy smirked smugly, but before she could go into unnecessary details, Quynh smiled and explained gently, “She was very inexperienced at first, but a fast learner.”

“Oh my God!” Nile exclaimed, she laughed, trying to make sense of it all in her mind. “You guys basically invented lesbianism and you don’t even know it!”

“ _Lesbian?_ ” Andy shook her head, “I am _Scythian._ ”


	6. You need a big god, big enough to hold your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: quynh hears for the first time how andy was worshiped as a god.
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Fluff, First meeting, Promises
> 
> They've just met, and Quynh has many questions. Andy might not be able to give her all the answers she wants, but she can offer something much better than that.

There were times when she doubted it, when she feared she would be alone forever. But, deep down, Andy had always hoped someday she would find somebody like her. And finally, she did. There was a lot she wanted to tell Quynh. Thousands of years she wanted to tell her about. That could wait though. At the moment, Andy’s priority was to listen. Quynh had her fair share of years to talk about. She also had worries, and many, many questions that Andy feared she had no answer to.

“ _Why?_ ” Quynh repeated for maybe the hundredth time as they stared at the fire in front of them. “Why would the Gods do this to us, Andromache? Is it punishment? A blessing that I just don’t understand?”

Andy’s experience told her it was a curse. But finding Quynh, getting to stare at her beautiful face and that pair of fascinating eyes reflecting the light of the fire back to her, that felt like a blessing. So, Andy decided it was best to avoid giving a real answer. “At some point, I stopped asking myself those questions,” she lied, but then truthfully added, “I just really stopped believing in Gods.”

Quynh leaned forward and frowned, genuinely curious. “Why?” she asked again, “When?”

Slowly, a smirk formed in Andy’s lips. “Around the time I was being worshipped as one.”

Instantly, Quynh’s lips parted in surprise. A moment of silence passed as the words registered, and then she simply started chuckling. She pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips to stop laughing. Then, she looked at Andy, really focused on her for a moment. She studied the other woman, almost with new eyes. And finally she said, “Yes, it makes sense. I can definitely see why the world would want to worship you as a Goddess.”

Andy’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the words. She had never met anybody that used words like Quynh did, not like that, not to her. It was her turn to chuckle. But she didn’t look down. Didn’t back down from the exhilarating mixture of playfulness and sincerity in Quynh’s eyes.

“Then I guess the world is in luck,” Andy replied, and extended her hand to Quynh, who readily gave her hand and intertwined their fingers, “Because I have found a new Goddess for us to worship.” She lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss on the back of Quynh’s hand, earning herself a gorgeous smile from the most beautiful woman she had ever known.

“I am no Goddess, Andromache,” Quynh looked down, but she was still smiling, “You found me hopeless, dying in the desert.”

“Yes, and in thousands of years I had never felt as much hope and joy as I did the first time I looked at you,” Andy didn’t miss a beat to reply. When Quynh looked back up at her again, Andy gave her a soft smile and almost in a whisper she said, “Even Gods are bound to feel lonely and fall to their knees at times. What matters now, I think, is that you and I won’t have to stand back up on our feet all alone, not ever again.”

“Not ever again,” Quynh repeated softly, “I will help you get up, you will help me.”

“I will protect you, you will protect me,” Andy promised.

Quynh knew what came next, and she might have known from the dreams alone, even before meeting Andy. She didn’t manage to say the words out loud though, not yet. But, by the way they were looking at each other, it wasn’t all that necessary. It was everywhere around them, in the loving fire of their eyes, in Andy’s scarf covering Quynh’s shoulders, in Quynh’s thumb tenderly grazing Andy’s knuckles, and finally, in the unavoidable magnetism that made them rest their foreheads against each other, close their eyes and contentedly sigh at once. “ _I will love you, you will love me, my Goddess,_ ” they said it, not with their words, but with their entire lives.


	7. Do you remember my old names? Recognize my other face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: quynh's back with the team and she's not evil/doesn't hate andy (no angst in this house!!). andy takes her to the cave hideout and quynh stares at the rodin sculpture (and gets a little bit jealous???). andy would've met rodin after quynh was locked in the iron maiden, so maybe some fun bantering between these immortal wives about quynh not admitting she's feeling lowkey jealous that a man sculpted her lover.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Reunion, Jealousy, Memories, Flirting, Historical figure, Fluff
> 
> After they reunite, Andy takes Quynh to the old abandoned mine, a place that's familiar to both of them. After a trip down memory lane, Quynh discovers something that she doesn't particularly likes, but the outcome of the discovery couldn't be better.

Quynh found Booker first, mostly because it was easier. After seeing the eiffel tower in a dream, and finding out what that thing even was, getting to Paris and finding the sad, drunk man that she's been dreaming of for two hundred years, well, that was relatively easy. Easier than getting out of the ocean, at least. For Booker, meeting Quynh was one of the best things that happened to him. On one hand, those terrible dreams would finally stop. On the other hand, getting her to Andy and the others was the perfect excuse to put an extremely quick end to his exile. Then there was Andy, who felt more excited and scared than she had ever felt in her entire life, and that was a lot of time. There was no guarantee how their reunion would go. But against all odds, when she finally saw Quynh again, they were pulled together almost magnetically, they were immediately drawn into a tight hug, an impossibly tight embrace that extended for long minutes as they cried, as she whispered desperate apologies in dead languages, and Quynh replied with tearful forgiveness in the same words that only they knew.

Although a heartfelt family reunion, some introductions and plenty more hugs had to be exchanged, at one point Andy and Quynh just had to be alone with each other. They went to one of the few places that they had discovered together, but that remained partially unchanged, the abandoned mine. They walked around holding hands, incapable of going a minute without physical contact after missing each other for so long. They laughed, they kissed, Andy introduced her to the new additions that were in the place, and Quynh pointed out to those that she remembered.  
“Are these arrows mine?” she picked one up and trailed her fingers along the weapon, “Oh, I missed them.”

“I still don’t meet a better archer than you,” Andy said.

“You _won’t_ ,” Quynh chuckled.

Andy laughed along with her. She was kneeling down to look through a chest filled with all kinds of odd objects from their pasts. She picked up a piece of an old armor that belonged to the other woman and passed it to her. “You used to look good in this,” Andy smiled.

Quynh took the piece of armor in her hands and looked at it affectionately, for all the memories it brought to her. “I imagine no one wears this anymore?” Quynh raised a playful eyebrow and earned a laugh from Andy.

“I’m sure you could bring it back,” Andy looked up at her with the utmost adoration in her eyes.

Everything was going perfectly fine, until Quynh’s attention fell on a particularly suggestive piece of art.

“Andromache, is that _your_ body?” Quynh asked.

“What? No,” Andy scoffed weakly and looked away. She knew that with just one look Quynh could call out her lies.

“Don’t even try that,” Quynh shook her head, “Remember that I know your body better than anybody else. I could recognize it from a million different ones...” The words made goosebumps raise on Andy’s skin. She felt herself blush in a way that she couldn’t remember doing since she had last been with this woman. “Who made it?” Quynh asked suddenly, she had an eyebrow raised in question and she was walking around the statue, with her fingers skimming around the object, and Andy could almost feel them on her own skin.

“I don’t remember,” Andy shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know, a man, one or two centuries ago, maybe.”

“And you _let_ him?” Quynh exclaimed, sounding the slightest bit surprised, and as if she was holding herself back. She walked around the sculpture, staring with a critical eye. “It’s not that good,” she declared finally.

Andy’s nerves dissipated into something lighter. If Quynh could tell when Andy was lying, then Andy could definitely tell when Quynh was jealous. “You think so?” she asked, trying to keep her amusement from her tone, “I think he was very talented.”

Her words made Quynh turn abruptly to stare at her. She was a moment away from scoffing, but she just caught sight of Andy’s smirk and identified her playfulness. She rolled her eyes, “It is a poor copy of the real thing. It doesn’t make you justice. That’s it.”

“Maybe I could let other artists try then,” Andy suggested. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling too much.

“No,” Quynh replied immediately, instinctively. She opened her mouth again to try a more eloquent answer, but she came up with nothing.

“Are you jealous?” Andy tilted her head, she was smirking.

“ _No,_ ” Quynh repeated. She was frowning now, but the spark in her eyes was unavoidable. She slowly walked toward her lover until they were standing closely face to face. “Nobody could ever capture your beauty, Andromache, nobody.”

The passion and earnestness in Quynh’s voice shook the smile of Andy’s face. She looked adoringly over every feature in the other woman’s face. “Maybe _you_ could try,” she said softly, as she placed both hands in Quynh’s waist and pulled her forward to close the last of the space that separated them.

“It would be my pleasure,” Quynh replied with a bright and beautiful smile that lasted an entire second until she had to stop in order to kiss Andy, and continued to kiss her again and again like only she knew how.


	8. How did I miss you, when I didn't know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something set when they’re both dreaming of each other but haven’t found each other yet, you know with Yearning.
> 
> Tags: Yearning, Angst with a happy ending, First meeting, Dreams, Temporary Character Death (duh)
> 
> Thousands of years of solitude, and now Andromache has a dream, a hope, a goal to achieve, a woman to find, and to love for eternity.

Back then, the world as they knew it was considerably smaller. Still, most people didn’t get to live long enough to see even a fraction of it. Andromache, older than all the people she had ever loved put together, had travelled through most of it. However, since the dreams started, her whole world, and her conception and perception of it had been drastically transformed. 

She started by believing the dreams were a random occurrence. They were a desperate creation of her lonesome subconscious, _finally_ a friend that wouldn’t leave her. Next, she started to believe these were visions of a goddess. It made sense, the woman was of extraordinary beauty. But there were no messages, no lessons, challenges or ways to communicate with this goddess. It was partly her last hope and latest option, but mostly it was wishful thinking when Andy started believing this woman was _real_ , and she was out there, waiting for Andy to find her.

That’s when her search began, when the world felt suddenly bigger and stranger than ever before. Regardless of all her knowledge of the world, Andy could never tell where exactly this magical being was. Whenever she reached a familiar place, the dreams showed her elsewhere. At this point, Andy wasn’t sure which nights the dreams would be just that, or if they would turn into nightmares. Because more times than she could count she had seen the other woman die, had _felt_ her die. Andy knew she’d never get used to waking up startled after a knife pierced through a heart that wasn’t her own but felt like it was.

Sometimes though, the dreams would be peaceful, and that could be just as bad, if not _worse_. Because even asleep, Andy could feel herself reach out, could feel the deep want in her to just… make a connection with this woman. Just as she’d start to feel the dreams drift away and her consciousness take over, she would use whatever effort she could to just slip back in, to go back to her, to the woman of her dreams. She hopelessly wanted to stay with her, to sleep forever if it meant she wouldn’t have to be alone.

Waking up was the worst part. Waking up alone, waking up reaching for _her_. Waking up calling for her, for _Quynh_ , a name she didn’t know how she learned but that now it felt as true as her own, if not more. Some days, Andy would wake up with a scream tearing through her throat, a sob breaking up her heart. She had known loneliness, she had been alone most of her life, but she had never felt as alone as she did then, knowing that there was an alternative. She had never wanted anything as she wanted this woman. Her days were spent traveling until her body couldn’t take it anymore, and sleeping as much as possible, forever searching for the woman, for the dreams of her, her company, her deathless presence, the smile that felt bigger than this world, as if it was calling for her and only for her.

When the dreams and Andy’s surroundings started to catch up with one another, when she finally caught the first sight of a lonely silhouette stumbling through the desert, Andy’s heart skipped a beat, and then another, and her legs threatened to give out. As badly as she wanted to run toward her, she stopped moving. For someone that never feared what should be humans’ greatest terror, death, Andy was completely unfamiliar with the feeling of apprehension taking over her. What if it was an illusion, a hallucination? What if the woman didn’t want to be found, or just not by Andy? Andy knew at once that she couldn’t bear the thought of this encounter going wrong. She knew that losing this person that wasn’t even hers would destroy her in a way that a thousand deaths never could.

Just then, the worst of Andy’s fears became true. Quynh, unsteady on her feet for a while, finally fell down to the ground, lifelessly. Then Andy did start running toward her. No matter how clear the dreams were about the deathless condition of the other woman that was equal to her own, Andy couldn’t bear the sight of her going down like that. With every step she hoped, she prayed, she _begged_ to every God humanity had thought of at the time that this time wouldn’t be no different, that she would stand up again, open her eyes and breathe. Andy knew that she wanted more than anything to see her, touch her, talk to her. But there was more to it, because in an even bigger magnitude, Andy desperately _needed_ to be seen, to be touched, to be heard by the other woman.

Andy reached Quynh just in time to see her come back to life. It seemed like finally, _finally_ , her greatest wish, her most desperate need, the one dream that had given meaning to her existence for so long, it was finally turning into a reality, into the most beautiful woman she’d finally have the pleasure and privilege to hold, hopefully for eternity.


	9. All the quiet nights you bear... I will hold them for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy always begs Quynh to sing for her in a long forgotten language that only the two of them know, because Andy can only sleep peacefully with Quynh's voice. Quynh doesn't like to sing, but she'll always make an exception for Andy.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff, and that's pretty much it, more Fluff

After tossing around in bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Andy scoffed, she was a minute away from using her pillow as a punching bag.

“Trouble sleeping?” Quynh chuckled, she turned in bed to stare at the deep frown in her lover’s face.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Andy mumbled, embarrassed but happy to not be alone in this. 

After thousands of years together, it took her centuries to getting used to sleeping without the love of her life by her side, and even then, she never really got used to it, did she? She had never slept as well as she did back when Quynh was by her side. And all those years she never dared to complain, not while she knew what Quynh was going through. Now that they were reunited, both of them were sleeping better than ever before. That’s one of the reasons that this unusual night of insomnia was bothering Andy so much.

“It’s okay, my heart” Quynh smiled, leaned forward, and placed a tender kiss on Andy’s forehead, making her eyes flutter close and a more peaceful sigh escape her lips. “I’m here for you.”

Her words meant the world to Andy, who wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer in bed. “Thank you,” she whispered, while she studied the face of the woman she loved under the faint light of the moon that slipped through their window. “I could stare at you forever,” Andy sighed, and gently traced her fingertips over Quynh’s features, then she smiled, “but I _really_ want to sleep.”

The woman in her arms chuckled. “Can I help?” Quynh asked, while she also ran her fingers through Andy’s hair in a soothing and affectionate way.

“ _Well_ ,” Andy smiled. For an instant, Quynh suspected the woman was about to suggest something more… physical. But, to her surprise, Andy wasn’t smirking, her smile was gentle, and as close to timid as she could be. “I’ve been thinking about this song…”

“Oh no,” Quynh protested softly, “It’s been _centuries_ , Andromache. Nobody even remembers that language existed.”

“But you remember the words, I know you do, my love.”

“You also know I don’t particularly love to sing.”

“And you know I particularly love to hear you sing,” Andy insisted, their voices were nothing but soft whispers spoken through smiling lips, “And it helps me sleep. Please.”

After a deep sigh, “Only for you,” Quynh replied. First, she leaned forward, connecting their lips in a sweet and familiar, but never not exciting kiss. It was a wonderful price to pay, Andy thought. After Quynh pulled away, she got comfortable, laying on her back, but tugged Andy even closer. Giving in completely, Andy rested her head on Quynh’s shoulder, hugged her close, and let herself be held. Quynh started to sing, softly, beautifully, in a language forgotten by everyone but them. She had one hand still playing softly with the short hairs in the back of Andy’s head, and another hand resting on Andy’s arms that draped over her stomach.

All the while, Andy listened intently, adoringly, feeling more at peace than ever, and wishing she could listen forever. The song felt like a memory falling over there, enveloping in its warmth, taking them back through thousands of years. They could be anywhere in the world, anytime in history, but that one song, connecting the two of them, it was an untouchable experience, it was sacred, it was their the two of them at their truest image.

They both drifted off into gentle and soothing dreams of each other’s smiles.


	10. It's the way I love you, it's why I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: they have a bet on which one them can have the last owed favor by doing something for someone who did something for them just to keep it going. and they do it during unexpected moments.
> 
> (and I may have misunderstood but here it is)
> 
> Tags: Humor, Fluff, Pre-Canon,

It started during one of their worst moments. Andy had been captured during a battle, tied up and taken away. Quynh chased after the captors as fast as her horse could take her, and it took dying a couple of times, but she defeated their enemies, and she freed the woman she loved. The fear and desperation in each other’s eyes when they were reunited was overwhelming.

Quynh hated to see her usually strong and mighty companion so shaken up. She opted for an attempt at lightening things up, and as she untied Andy, she said, “You owe me one, Andromache.” That earned her a beautiful laugh from Andy. They rested their foreheads together and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of simply existing there together.

But then, as it often did with the two of them, things took a playful turn. First, when they were simply walking through the wilderness and Quynh accidentally tripped with a rock. Andy caught her before she fell down, and with steady arms she held her upright. Then, with a smirk, she said, “You owe me, Quynh.” The other woman took a second for recognition to dawn on her face. She almost looked offended, but then it was undeniable to look of mischief and determination that took over her features.

During dinner, the next time, as Andy finished her wine, Quynh readily refilled her cup. Before Andy could try to say “Thanks,” Quynh had already said, “You owe me, my love.” The look of utter annoyance that Andy gave her was priceless, and the woman nearly drank all of the new contents on her cup at once while Quynh held back her laughter.

It went on and on, at unexpected times, at inconvenient times, after plenty of days without bringing it up. They always came back to the old ongoing joke. When they braided each other’s hair, when they help the other get up after healing from a deadly wound, when simply opening doors for the other one.

At night too, after Andy finished driving Quynh’s body through peaks of pleasure, she smugly looked down at the love of her life and whispered, “You owe me,” and this time she didn’t get to say anything else, for Quynh lifted her head up and shut her up with a kiss, because she was ready to return the favor again, and again, and again for as many centuries as they lived.


	11. I fell in love with a switchblade, and I know that you did the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sparring/training together in ancient times, or andy showing quynh modern weapons after their reunion.
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Post-Canon, Swords, Guns, Flirting, Fluff and Humor,

Although Andy was considerably older than Quynh, she never underestimated the woman’s talents on the battlefield. Quynh was a talented warrior, versatile, and most of all, incredibly quick and skilled in her moves. They trained together often, making sure they were always ready to take down enemies at any time. Through the centuries, their styles had been polished, and evolved beyond anything else. Training together could be a lot of fun, for finally they had an opponent that could match their skills, but it could also be a nightmare, when too much time passed and none of them showed signs of slowing down.

Each one with a sword, Andromache tried to use her slight advantage of more years of experience, but Quynh was quick enough to block any and all her attacks. Plus, the fact that she looked entirely amused and almost smug, that was setting off Andy’s temper. When her skills failed her, she resorted to brute force, she swung her sword harder and harder, merciless, until, at last, she managed to knock Quynh’s sword off her hands. Quynh let out a pained groan, but an instant later the tip of Andromache’s sword was tilting her chin up, keeping her in place.

“You are too _good_ at this,” Andy said, they were both breathing heavily after the long sparring session.

“Are you jealous?” Quynh asked and raised a playful eyebrow.

“No,” Andy answered softly, moving away her sword and letting it fall to the ground, “I am in love,” she whispered, right before her lips met Quynh’s.

They kissed for a while, but just when their hands were starting to get adventurous, Quynh pulled away just enough to whisper against Andy’s lips, “Pick up your sword, my heart,” she stole one more kiss, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Andy groaned into their next kiss, tightening her arms around the woman she loved, never wanting to let go. “Are you _serious?_ ”

Quynh merely chuckled lightly, and made it a point to not so lightly bite Andy’s bottom lip before finally disentangling herself away and taking a couple of steps back. “Actually, we can forget the swords, I don’t mind,” Quynh smirked and positioned herself ready for hand-to-hand combat.

In response, Andy sighed. She almost wished they both weren’t so competitive, _almost_. But she couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed it, and especially how rewarding the ending usually was, no matter who won.

* * *

Quynh’s hands hesitated under the weight of the unfamiliar weapon. At first, she wasn’t very interested in guns, but she had agreed to practicing with Andy. They had a diverse array of guns lined up on a table and many targets set away from them. She hesitated, but even after so long and with a completely new weapon, her aim was still pretty much impeccable. When Andy saw her hit nearly perfectly at the targets, something inside of her was set on fire.

“You are… a marvelous thing,” Andy whispered, completely in awe at the sight in front of her.

“They are _loud_ ,” Quynh complained, putting down the gun with a small frown.

“Try this one,” Andy replied, passing her a smaller one. When she saw the signs of protest on her lover’s face, she smiled and with incredible ease and speed, she shot the gun herself, perfectly hitting the target.

Quynh smiled, that was a clear challenge from the woman she loved, and she was no stranger to Andromache’s dares. She accepted the gun from Andy’s hands, she took a moment to aim, and then confidently hit the trigger. She didn’t hit the target though. Her aim had been so perfect that her bullet went straight through the hole that Andy’s bullet left behind. She turned around with a smirk to meet Andy’s impressed and love-struck eyes.

“Like that?” Quynh smiled.

“Fuck, I love you _so_ much,” Andy instantly forgot about the guns and instead lovingly held Quynh’s face in her hands and moved forward to kiss that smug smile off her favorite pair of lips in the world.


	12. I will be brave, I know you want me to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: andy and quynh right after lykon's death?
> 
> Tags: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Grief,

The rightful and appropriate ceremonies to honor Lykon’s life and death were done at last. Andy and Quynh took turns hesitating, stopping the whole process, just waiting, hoping he would heal after all, hoping this was just a mishap and suddenly he would wake up smiling again. But he didn’t, the hours passed and he didn’t wake up ever again. Once again it was just Andromache and Quynh, the two of them alone. But they didn’t feel alone really. The grief, the fears, the doubts, they were so great and heavy that they took a big space around them. When the ceremonies were over, the two women crashed down in the ground, they held each other, they mourned, they cried and screamed for even more hours. Finally, they fell asleep in each other’s arms purely out of exhaustion.

The next day, the sun shone brightly and it felt like an insult to their loss. Andromache woke up first, but made no movement, no noise, nothing but barely noticeably snuggle closer to Quynh, burying her face in the other’s shoulder. Not long after, Quynh woke up, with tears already in her eyes. She turned to stare at Andromache, her greatest love. From her breathing and the tension in between her eyebrows, she could tell the woman was awake. But, at first, Quynh saw no reason to push her. She stayed still and silent for a while too, lost in her thoughts. Eventually, she reached out to gently stroke Andromache’s hair. Then she dedicated to tracing the shape of her face, the strong features she’s loved for centuries and would love forever.

“Andromache, my love, we must get up and move,” Quynh whispered. It was the way they lived, it was all they could do.

A pained groan escaped Andromache’s lips, “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, you _must_ ,” Quynh insisted. “You, my dear one, are invincible.”

“No, I’m _not_ , not anymore, clearly.”

Quynh bit her lip to hold back a sob, but the tears flowed from her eyes. “But you always get back up,” she said, her voice cracking. If Andy couldn’t, if she wouldn’t get up, how could she?

“Don’t you get it?” Andromache asked, as she pushed herself up with one of her elbows to look down at her lover, “This time is _different_. This changes _everything_. What if I- And you… you, my life, I can’t _lose_ you. I can’t.”

At that moment, Quynh couldn’t hold back anymore. She started sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Andromache cried along with her, and they held each other for long moments. In the languages they had learned and forgotten they didn’t have the words to express their feelings, but in their tears they found a common language. They didn’t have to say it out loud, they were both thinking the same. It was overwhelming, the grief, the loss, the understanding that their dearest friend would never come back. But clawing on their insides with the added knowledge of what this meant for them. They weren’t immortal, not really. For the first time since they met they were facing the possibility of losing each other.

However, there were layers to their emotions that were exclusive to each woman. On one hand, Quynh, who usually took pleasure in teasing, standing up to and seeing eye to eye to the great warrior that was Andy. She could hardly breathe now that she was forced to consider the thought of Andy dying. Quynh couldn’t remember the person she was before loving Andy, Andy who saved her, who gave her purpose, this woman was her entire universe, and the end of the universe was an unspeakably terrifying idea. And then, there was Andy, who lived thousands of years of solitude and believed that after finding Quynh and Lykon she’d never have to be alone again, but not that wasn’t certain. Andy, who beyond her love and affection, she still considered them warriors first and foremost, and she was the leader. She should have gone first, she should have been able to save Lykon, and save Quynh from this pain. Now, the least she could do, if only for Quynh, was stand back up. Finally, Andy pulled away enough to wipe away the tears from the woman’s face, to kiss away the sorrowful tracks they left.

When Quynh finally calmed down enough, Andy, still with red eyes and pain breaking her from the inside out, said with all the conviction she was capable of, “If death wants us, she’s going to have to put up a hell of a fight.” There was a burning rage inside of Andromache, but shining even brighter there was her love for Quynh, passion and valor that she saw reflected back to her in the other woman’s eyes. In that moment they knew they could stand back after this loss, they could go on, fight anything and everything and come out victorious as long as they were together.


	13. Oublier tes enfants, et les enfants de tes enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: talks about children? Could be before Quynh's capture or after the reunion. (Bonus points if they adopt Nile)
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Post-Canon, Light Angst, Fluff, Found Family

A group of bandits had just attacked a small village, killing most of the people in there. By the time Andy and Quynh arrived, all they could do was fight like never before in order to save at least the children. It took dying a few times, but they managed. Now, all they had to do was successfully walk the children to a nearby village that could hopefully take them in. The process wasn’t particularly easy. Andy wasn’t great with kids, and she was constantly arguing with them as if they were adults. Quynh, on the other hand, was happily leading them to their new home, holding a baby with an arm, and with the other the hand of a little kid that walked beside her. Plus, her natural playfulness was not a disadvantage. She knew how to talk to them and get them to listen.

“You’re good at that,” Andy mentioned, coming up to talk to her. She looked more exhausted about dealing with the children than about any battle.

“And you’re terrible,” Quynh replied with a happy smile. The lighthearted moment only lasted a few seconds though. Then Quynh looked back at the baby sleeping on her arms, and then back the other woman. “Andromache...”

“No, _don’t_ ,” Andy shook her head. The look in Quynh’s eyes told her everything, this wasn’t the first time they’d discuss this. “We can’t raise a child knowing we are going to watch them die.”

“We know the risks,” Quynh insisted, “That might make it easier. It doesn’t mean we can’t try.”

“But I _can’t_ ,” Andy protested, feeling a knot on her throat at the mere thought. “I couldn’t bear that pain.”

The fear and vulnerability in Andy’s voice were enough to end the conversation there. There wasn't a need for more words. They both understood perfectly. Then, after safely letting go of the children to people that could care for them, the couple of immortal warriors found somewhere to sleep. That night, Quynh held Andy a little tighter, with all the love in the world. Her embrace was a promise. They could lose children, friends, enemies, and entire empires would die before they did. But she was someone Andy would never lose. They had each other, and that was a promise.

* * *

“Your kid is looking for you,” Quynh said as she walked into the kitchen where the love of her life was.

“She’s not a kid, and certainly not mine,” Andy rolled her eyes playfully.

“Close enough,” Quynh grinned, kissed the other woman’s cheek, and said, “We can teach her a lot, we can love her forever, and we are family, aren’t we?”

“Yes, I suppose” Andy nodded. She smiled quickly, then leaned in and kissed Quynh in the lips. They got lost in the kiss for a moment or two, but of course, they were interrupted when they heard a loud crash coming from the living room, followed by some intense cursing in Italian. Andy pulled away from Quynh and groaned, but still, it was with love when she said, “I swear they are all children…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, the titles of each chapter are from songs that personally i love and recommend, that i feel fit in with the chapter or just with andy x quynh in general :)


	14. I'd be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: andyʻs arms.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Neck Kisses, Shameless thirst over Charlize Theron's arms

Andy and Quynh were leaving behind a particularly gruesome battle. It was time to part ways with that village they protected with quite a few lives each of them. They were exhausted. They barely had enough time to minimally clean themselves up, get on a horse, and begin their journey. At first, they were silent, Quynh was resting against Andy’s back, and Andy letting herself be held by Quynh, so both relying on each other to stand upright. At one point, Quynh freed one of her arms that was securely wrapped around Andy’s body to trace with a finger mindless patterns on the woman’s exposed arm.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you almost lose an arm during the battle,” Quynh chuckled lightly as she continued to caress the bicep and pretend she didn’t notice the goosebumps that showed on Andy’s skin.

“You don’t have to remind me,” Andy answered, “It hurt like hell,” her voice was amused, now that the wound was absolutely healed. “Maybe I should wear more armor-”

“No!” Quynh replied immediately.

The small outburst caused Andy to hold back a laugh as she asked, “No?”

Quynh bit her lip, she knew she had been caught, and she saw no use in playing innocent. She turned more deliberate in the way her fingertips danced on the muscles of Andy’s arms.

“I happen to like the view,” Quynh whispered close to Andy’s ear. She heard the other woman let out a shaky exhale, and further lean back against her. “I mean, it’s a little distracting but… so worth it.”

Quynh’s teasing fingers had stilled as she waited for any sort of answer, so, with her hand wrapped around Andy’s bicep, she got her answer when she felt Andy purposefully flex her arm, tensing the muscles there. Quynh laughed wholeheartedly at the proud display that was very much like Andy, and only partially to hide the way her heart skipped a beat at the feeling. She leaned down and kissed the very arm she adored so much. “Are you tired?” Quynh whispered, and placed another kiss this time on Andy’s shoulder. “Maybe we should stop soon,” her kisses moved to the side of Andy’s neck, “Would you like that, my heart?” she whispered right beside Andy’s ear.

“Yes,” Andy immediately replied a little breathlessly, “Sure... we can... rest..."


	15. I will see your body bare and still I will live here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Now the other arm 👀😂
> 
> Tags: Minor wounds, Hurt/Comfort but make it horny, Post-Canon, Mortal Andy,

“Are you sure we don’t need Nile’s help?”

“Andromache! Just stand still, I know what I’m doing. Now, just let me take care of you.”

Andy and Quynh were sitting on the edge of their bed, working on bandaging the minor, and not so minor wounds that Andy earned after just one more mission where she stubbornly risked her no longer immortal life.

After Andy flinched and complained just a few times more, Quynh sighed, smiled at the successful bandage around Andy’s left bicep, and said, “All done.” But of course, she noticed the way the love of her life barely glanced at the bandage before quickly looking away as if she had been burned. “Hey,” Quynh called for her softly, “It’s going to heal, slowly but surely it will, my heart.”

“It’s not the same,” Andy looked down. Only behind closed doors with Quynh, she allowed herself to show how the loss of her immortality had affected her. However, she knew the woman she loved hated when she took that painful train of thought, and would do anything to help, to distract her. In fact, Andy could feel Quynh’s fingers tightening around her upper arm, at a safe distance from her wound, and the loving stroke of her thumb on her skin.

Quynh placed a kiss on Andy’s bare shoulder and said, “I still love you the same though.”

The corner of Andy’s lips turned up slightly and with mischief in her eyes, she tilted her head to look at Quynh and ask, “Do you still want me the same?”

A warm laugh moved through Quynh. Playful, she made a thoughtful noise, and her fingertips started skimming up and down, raising goosebumps on Andy’s arm. “I don’t,” Quynh answered finally, her lips ghosting over the skin of Andy’s shoulder, “I want you more every single day.” She finished her statement with a kiss that for good measure was accompanied by a slight graze of teeth, earning the immediate reaction of Andy’s upper arm muscles tensing.

Andy didn’t waste any time then. Swiftly, she pushed Quynh down on the bed and barely whispered, “Prove it,” before she started kissing her. However, the moment was cruelly interrupted when Andy groaned, out of pain instead of pleasure, and collapsed on one of her sides. Apparently, that cut on her arm wouldn’t allow her to hold herself up on top of the other woman that day.

Quynh was kind enough not to make fun of her, not at that moment at least. She only took the opportunity to switch their positions, moving on top of Andy and lovingly but authoritatively saying, “I believe I just said to let me take care of you, didn’t I?” She leaned down and kissed Andy with all the passion she felt. Meanwhile, Andy lost herself in that every kiss that followed. Her body was set on fire by the other woman. And only in the back of her mind she had time to wonder how it was possible for Quynh to love her so intensely, so fiercely, and still find space for tenderness and care and delicacy for Andy’s body with all its new wounds and scars. It was an otherworldly experience, it was their eternal love for each other.


	16. A hundred years, you can always find me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy is the one to pull Quynh out of the ocean. And it only took like 100 years instead of 500+
> 
> Tags: Fix-it, Canon divergence, Pre-Canon, Saving Quynh, Drowning mention, Angst with a happy ending, Reunion

“One more time,” Andy sighed. She was still trembling from the cold after they pulled her out of the water, but she was ready to dive in again. At that point, she knew the only way she could get Quynh out of the bottom of the ocean was to drag her to the surface herself, no matter how many times she died in the process, because she knew it’d be nothing compared to what the love of her life was going through.

“Andromache, are you sure?” Nicky asked her, and received a confident nod in response.

“We have been trying for so long,” Joe added, with a kind voice and a supportive hand on her shoulder, but hoping she would understand. Not only they had been on that ship for so long the rest of the crew was starting to complain. “Everyone that was on that ship died long ago, their children too,” he said.

“You said you would give me a hundred years,” Andy protested, knowing the deadline was near, “That last diary we found was the most precise so far. We had never been this close, I can feel it. I can feel _her_.” She was desperate, she felt she was losing her mind, but she felt incapable of giving up.

Finally, Andy jumped again from the ship, a single rope tied to her waist to lead her back to the surface. Minutes passed, and then more, and Nicky and Joe couldn’t know how many times she died. They didn’t even know the moment Andy took off the rope, determined not to return without her lover. They couldn’t have known the moment Andy saw the bubbles in the distance, or how difficult it was to get Quynh out of the iron coffin. But when Joe was getting ready to jump into the water to go after Andy, and they watched the two women rise to the surface, they knew. They knew Andy had done the impossible, and now they’d never be separated again.

When the two women were curled up together on the ship, with several blankets to warm them up, Andy found two things to be impossible, to take her arms away from Quynh, and to stop apologizing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she repeated again and again, “It should have been me. I should have found you sooner.”

“Stop, stop apologizing,” Quynh managed a feeble laugh as she continued to tremble from the cold that she had thought would never leave her, but there, with Andy’s arms around her, she already felt the cold begin to vanish. She placed a gentle hand on Andy’s face and forced her to meet her eyes, “It wasn’t your fault, my heart. We are here, you saved me, that’s what matters.”

Just hearing her voice helped to mend Andy’s heart a little, but her own pain was the least of her concerns. She couldn’t help but ask, “Are you alright? Are you going to be alright?” She didn’t need the details to have an idea of how horrible it must have been, the excruciating, constant, unending suffering. But she believed she experienced a taste of it when she saw that Quynh’s eyes watered, and that she was incapable of forming any words. She only curled further in Andy’s lap and buried her face in Andy’s neck. Her hands were trembling, but she grasped Andy’s clothes as if her life depended on it. “We will be, my love, we will be fine, I promise,” Andy kissed the top of Quynh’s hair and continued to whisper soft promises in every language they knew, absolutely certain that she’d keep her promise, and someday soon they would be fine, they would be happy and together for as long as they lived. Simultaneously, they started smiling again.


	17. You could try and take us, but we're the gladiators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So Quynh and Andy were rolling about during the bronze age which means they definitely used chariots. Which are two person driving and one shooting. Its a system that requires extreme trust
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Fluff and Humor, Canon Typical Violence, Flirting

Lykon was driving, expertly directing the horses around the valley that was in the midst of a great battle. Andy was meant to be driving with him, to assist him, at least, but she couldn’t keep herself from wielding her axe and nearly falling off the carriage to reach enemies that got close enough. The star of the strategy was Quynh, shooting arrows with deadly precision all around them. She was quick, she was accurate, and she was trusting everything on the other two. And just as much, as the others trusted her to take down their enemies.

“All good?” Andy threw over her shoulder at Quynh.

The woman in question only chuckled and shot an arrow that easily found the neck of one of their enemies. “I’m perfectly fine,” Quynh finally replied. Her voice was surprisingly calm and confident for someone at war. Being the most experienced archer in that battlefield, fighting alongside her best friends, one of which was the love of her life, that helped with confidence. That, and the fact that the three of them were immortals. “Don’t worry about me, Andromache,” she added.

“That’s impossible,” Andy protested with a proud grin and turned around to look at Quynh.

“Andromache, focus!” Lykon exclaimed, but he was laughing, full of life and amusement, knowing full well they were already close to a certain victory.

“Yes, Andromache,” Quynh smiled at Andy, but in a swift movement, she shot an arrow just past Andy’s head, knocking down a desperate man that was running toward their chariot with an axe that looked silly compared to Andy’s weapon. “Focus,” Quynh winked.

Andy laughed, and begrudgingly went back to focus on her actual tasks. She didn’t mind though. She felt invincible, unbreakable, and she always would, as long as it was the three of them together.


	18. It may be over, but not tonight. I may be older, but I still cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How do they handle nightmares?
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Post-Canon, Nightmares, Angst with a happy ending-ish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family mention, Drowning mention.

“Quynh, wake up, please wake up,” Andy softly shook the woman’s shoulders, trying to bring her out of a painful state of dreaming, “My love, wake up.”

When Quynh’s eyes finally opened, and she woke up gasping for air, tears were already escaping her eyes. “My home,” she whispered, her voice was shaking uncontrollably, “Oh, Andromache, my homeland, my entire family!”

With as much delicacy as her hands were capable of, Andy helped Quynh sit up in bed. Quynh was covering her face with both hands, but there was no way to hide the fact she was crying. Andy wrapped her arms around her, brought her close to her chest, and waited. She couldn’t say it was just a nightmare, it was worse, those were memories. She couldn’t bring herself to say it’s been centuries since Quynh’s entire family died, since the last remnants of her home were carried away by unforgiving winds of time.

“They would be proud of you,” was all Andy managed to say, as she pressed a kiss to Quynh’s hair, “They would be _so_ proud.”

Then, Andy did what she always did when the nightmares attacked the woman she loved. She started talking in the old language that Quynh’s family used, that hadn’t been used by anyone but them for centuries. She found the most loving, the most comforting words. She spoke softly, she whispered the words, the promises, the last pieces of a long lost home, until Quynh’s breathing evened out, until she fell asleep in her arms, safe and sound.

\--

Quynh’s sleep was interrupted by the sounds of Andy’s pained groans. She woke up with a start, but before she could make sense of what was going on, the groans became a strangled sob that finally broke Andy out of her nightmare. Quynh didn’t get a chance at reaching out with a comforting touch. Andy jumped into a seating position, and turned away from Quynh. She sat on the edge of the bed, her feet firmly planted on the floor below, desperate for something to ground her to reality. She gulped, trying to vanish the knot on her throat, and tried to furiously wipe the tears off her cheeks before the other woman could see her, but it was useless. The moment that Quynh’s gentle hands found her shoulders, more tears started to fall.

“It was Lykon,” Andy cried, “I can’t... I don’t want to forget. But it hurts so much to...” She gritted her teeth and tightened her hands into fists. But when Quynh wrapped her arms around her from behind, Andy’s hands moved to grasp at her, feeling more grounded with just that embrace.

“Shh,” Quynh tried to calm her, “I know, I know.” She repeated softly. It was true, they were both there, they had loved him the same, they grieved him the same. “It was his time, you know that. And now? Now you and I have to be stronger than ever,” Quynh whispered very softly, and placed a kiss on Andy’s shoulder, “Stop crying now, my heart, would you?”

“I am _not_ crying,” Andy protested, it was a lie, but in that moment it became true. She’ll never cease to wonder at the ease her lover had to calm her down.

Quynh knew exactly what to say, and when, and how. If Andy needed to scream they would scream together, they could cry together, and they could spend hours of silence together. But most importantly, Quynh knew when just bringing out a smile in Andy’s face was enough to get her out of the dark places her mind drove her to. The soothing feeling of Quynh stroking her arms, her warm embrace, her steady breathing and unending love holding her up. It all relaxed Andy enough to close her eyes again and lean back against Quynh.

“Yes, you were,” Quynh teased her, and kissed her cheek, “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

Andy hummed thoughtfully for a moment. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and Quynh was sitting behind her, with her arms wrapped comfortingly around her, and her chin propped on Andy’s shoulder. There was no safest place in the world for Andy. “We should stay like this for a minute,” she whispered at last, her eyes closed and her breathing finally slowing down to normal.

“Whatever you need, my love,” Quynh replied easily, “I’m not complaining.”

\--  
Many centuries later, the nightmares didn’t stop, but they were certainly different.

“Andromache,” Quynh cried, the words pained her to said, “I couldn’t breathe.” She did her best to shake her head, even though there was no iron coffin, no ocean around her, just Andy’s arms holding her tightly.

“Breath, Quynh, please, I got you,” Andy repeated, again and again, every night at first, and then less frequently, but the nightmares always came back. “You’re here with me, and you’re safe, forever, _I promise_.”

Quynh was holding on impossibly tight, her nails digging into Andy’s back, and now they could leave marks that wouldn’t disappear within seconds. There was a short moment of silence, but she couldn’t help but reply, “You’ve made that promise before.”

It would have been a lie to say it didn’t hurt Quynh to say it, to remind Andy of her biggest regret. But then there was Andy, feeling her heart shatter at hearing those words, feeling completely undeserving of holding this woman in her arms, yet knowing she’d die for her, she’d die uncountable deaths, and she’d die for a last and definite time for her too.

They were crying then, tears streaming down their faces and hardly attempting to conceal the sob shaking their bodies. They couldn’t find any other words. They cried that night until they fell asleep exhausted. In the morning, they would start again, their eyes would open with fresh love for each other, and they would gently kiss away the sorrows of the previous night.


	19. You can run away with me anytime you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arranged Marriage AU!
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence? (the dreams happen but nothing else is canon), Arranged Marriage AU, Soulmates AU, just because I wanted it, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Running away together, Crashing a wedding, Secret Knife!

The night before the wedding, Quynh’s mother was combing her hair with perhaps a little too much force. She was upset by her daughter’s words, and scared the girl would attempt to escape before going through with the ceremony that would finally settle a well-needed alliance with a wealthy family.

“I can’t get married,” Quynh insisted, breaking the silence with her ice-cold voice. But when she said, “I have to find the woman from my dreams,” her emotions showed clear as day. She couldn’t keep the wonder from her voice when she spoke about the dreams. She had been dreaming about a warrior, a woman too fascinating to be just a product of her imagination. And she was convinced she was meant to find her.

“Nonsense!” Quynh’s mother protested, “You will go through with the ceremony as planned. No surprises.”

Effectively, the next day, the ceremony started as planned. The families were greeting each other, exchanging gifts, and Quynh, looking beautiful as ever despite her simmering anger, was just being introduced to the room, when the surprise happened. The doors of the place were slammed open. Everyone gasped, the women screamed, and they all would have stared at the dead body laying on the ground, if it weren’t for the much more interesting image of the woman standing tall over it, holding a bloodied axe in her hand, breathing hard but smiling.

“Excuse me,” Andy said, and pointed her axe at Quynh, “I think you have my soulmate.” Andy’s smile was just for Quynh, and she hoped it was enough to soften the shock of showing up like this, uninvited, a little violent, underdressed. But she had been dreaming of her for so long, she fell in love with the visions in her dreams, and she knew she had to stop the wedding, no matter the consequences.

A few extremely tense seconds passed, and nobody moved a muscle. Quynh looked absolutely shocked as the rest of them, but, slowly but surely, complete joy, relief, and delight started to show on her features. As soon as she saw the groom make a move toward her, Quynh made a swift move to pull a secretly hidden knife from her wedding gown. “Do _not_ try to find me,” was the last thing she said to that man, to her entire family, to everyone that used to know her.

Quynh ran toward Andy, and she would have jumped into her arms if it weren’t for the knowledge that they better run before they got caught. Andy grinned, and offered Quynh a hand. Together, hand in hand they left that place running. Then they jumped on Andy’s horse, and they never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to say thank you so much everyone who's reading and leaving all those lovely comments that make me so so happy!
> 
> This one was short, but one of my favorite prompts I've received. This is one of the few that I'd want to maybe turn into a separate, proper fic, with maybe two or three parts. If you guys would like to read it, if you have any ideas for it, and if you can help on figuring out a reasonable time period for it, please let me know!


	20. I wouldn't mind if I died, I'm by your side, tonight I'll give you my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Protective!Andy? What was one time Quynh needed help, and Andy just LOST her cool?
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal!Andy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Typical VIolence, Minor wounds

They found them, again. Unlikely as it seemed, Copley was hacked, and now a still-unknown group was going after the immortals. They found the six of them sleeping on a safe house, and the grenades rained on them. Their priority in these situations was to get out of there as fast as possible. Everyone, except Andy, also prioritized getting Andy out of there first, considering she was the only mortal in the group. However, things didn’t go as planned.

“Where’s Andy?!” Nile exclaimed, coughing because of the smoke surrounding them, “She was right here a minute ago!”

“Fuck…” Joe sighed, “I think Quynh didn’t manage to get out. Andy must have gone after her.”

He was right. Andy was coughing as much as the others, she already had a few scrapes after flying across the room because of the explosions, but there was nothing on this Earth that would have kept her from trying her damn hardest to protect the woman she loved. “I lost her once,” Andy whispered as she picked her labrys that had been lying by the door, “Never again.”

Andy attacked the assailants with a fury she hadn’t felt in centuries. She was merciless, she was desperate. She used her axe with extra force, she picked up scattered guns, and every shot of hers was deadly. At one point, somebody managed to stab her shoulder, as it sometimes happened to her. She dismissed the wound, killed the attacker, and a few more. When she had entered the place, she had heard Quynh’s screams. Which had to be a really bad sign. Quynh could take care of herself more than well, but a surprise attack with modern weapons was a bit too much, and they had caught her.

Now, after killing the last two men that were foolishly attempting to drag a tied down Quynh out of the destroyed safe house, there was nothing but silence. The rest of the group arrived just in time to make sure the others were dead, and Nile continued to be at a loss for words at the things Andy was really capable of.

“What are you doing?” Quynh chuckled nervously, trying to disguise her distress. Andy fell down to her knees in front of her, exhausted, but proud, and Quynh added, “You are mortal now, my heart, this was unnecessary.” However, the quivering in her voice betrayed her. She once was dragged away from Andy, and she never recovered completely from the pain.

“Immortal or not, I would do _anything_ to keep you safe,” Andy promised. She was breathless, and she groaned loudly when she pulled off the knife that was still on her shoulder. With it, she broke the ties that held Quynh's hands together. “Anything for _you_ ,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss the woman she loved more than anything in the world.


	21. My baby's sweet as can be, she give me toothaches just from kissin' me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quỳnh tricks our sweet-toothed Andy into drinking super bitter green tea, just to see what kinda funny faces Andy would be making.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, i said FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Immortal Being Impossibly Sweet and Disgustingly In Love

Andy was sitting on the small terrace of their newest safe house when Quynh walked up to her, placing a kiss on her neck and asking, “What are you eating?”

Andy, with her mouth full, did her best to reply, “I’m not sure,” she frowned at the rest of the sweet snack and added, “something delicious covered in chocolate.”

“I see,” Quynh chuckled. She moved to sit down on a chair across from Andy, unfairly graceful in all her moves, and placed two cups on the table. “I brought you a drink to go along with it,” she smiled sweetly. If Andy knew her wife as well as she knew she did, the only sweet thing there was the smile, not the drink.

Andy chuckled too. “I’ve been here before, love,” she shook her head for emphasis, “you only drink water with flavorless leaves that somehow make _water_ taste bad.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Quynh protested, rolling her eyes with amusement, “Besides, that was _centuries_ ago. I had never used a twenty-first-century kitchen before. Turns out, you can make genuinely sweet tea! And I learned how to do it just for you. I mean, you don’t _have_ to try it, but I really made it especially for you.”

Andy sighed. She stared hard at the woman in front of her for a long minute. Quynh’s sweet smile would always be her undoing, no matter how many thousands of years they lived and loved each other. But that smile had tricked her before, countless times. However, could she really deny Quynh anything, after the 500 years they spent apart? Besides, she watched the other woman take a sip of the infamous drink and not even flinch at the taste, she only hummed happily.

“ _Fine_ ,” Andy groaned. She finished her chocolate and threw the wrap somewhere behind her, only chuckling when Quynh whispered: “you’ll pick that up later.” Then, skeptical, curious, foolishly in love, Andy picked up the cup. “Only because I love you,” she raised the cup at Quynh, took a good sip of it, and instantly kicked the table, pulled a genuinely pained face, and grunted as if lethally wounded, “Fuck! I hate you!” While Quynh broke down laughing, Andy slammed the cup on the table, and with her other hand grabbed her throat. She started coughing. “Did you _seriously_ poison me?! How is that monstrosity even _possible?!_ ” Andy jumped out of her chair, her face was still contorted into a disgusted grimace, all seven stages of grief passing through her expression. “That’s unnatural! Ugh, it tastes like death!” she ran her hands through her hair and threw her head back still groaning as she paced the terrace, mumbling a series of curses from dead languages that only flew out of here in situations of extreme distress.

Finally, done with her purposefully bitter green tea, and done with her wife’s dramatism, Quynh stood up and walked toward Andy. “Oh, stop crying like a baby, Andromache! It was fun. Now, my heart, give me a kiss.”

Andy let Quynh wrap her arms around her waist, and wrapped her own arms around her shoulders, but then turned her face away from the requested kiss. “No! You probably taste like that godless, filthy, mud puddle water you made me drink.”

Quynh threw her head back laughing. “How dare you!” she continued to chuckle, but tightened her arms around Andy. “Come on, give me a kiss and I’ll go out with you to eat those absurd frozen things you like so much.”

It was summer, and Andy could use a few portions of ice cream to get rid of the taste of the tea. “Alright,” she sighed, and leaned in, letting Quynh kiss the pout off her lips. When they parted, they were both smiling softly, still, Andy added, “That was absolutely disgusting and I’ll never forgive you.”

“Oh, thousands of years and you’re still a child,” Quynh rolled her eyes playfully. “Let’s go,” she grabbed Andy’s hand and led her out of the house, both of them smiling the entire time.


	22. Oh, darling, my heart's on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nile (and Booker as well if you want) finding out Andy/Quynh is a thing, because honestly at least Nile has no idea of it based on the movie
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Reunion, Fluff and Humor

Andy and Quynh’s reunion was... a whole event. A battle, really. But when it was finally just the two of them in the end, when Andy’s axe met Quynh’s sword, when they were breathing heavily but still smiling, they found no reason to continue. Their weapons clattered to the ground and instead they wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed like they had been dying to do for hundreds of years.

“Oh, okay, that’s... that’s... um, I don’t...” Nile stuttered. Like the rest of the team, she had been pointing a gun, or sword in some cases, at Quynh. Ready to do whatever it takes to protect the life of their leader. Well, Andy looked more than perfectly well at the moment.

That’s when Nile heard Booker chuckle beside her. “You hadn’t connected the dots?” he lowered his gun.

“What dots?!” Nile exclaimed, only tightening her hold on her gun, “She said she lost a _soldier_ , literally nothing else!” she waved her gun at the scene in front of them. The two women were still locked in a passionate kiss.

“You don’t grieve like that for just a soldier, Nile,” Nicky provided. As if to prove his point, he grabbed Joe’s hand and they walked closer to her, lowering their weapons too.

“Nile didn’t know?” Joe gasped, playfully surprised, placing a hand over his heart, “They ran through the world together? Fought thousands of battles side by side? I didn’t go through that whole tragic love story speech for you to miss the point, little miss Freeman.”

Nile rolled her eyes. “They literally just tried to _kill_ each other,” she nodded toward the two women again. Finally, they had stopped kissing, but now they were wrapped in a tight embrace, almost desperately holding each other. The world could have ended around them and they wouldn’t have noticed.

“Who hasn’t tried to kill the love of their lives before?” Joe shrugged. Nicky and even Booker chuckled along.

Nile sighed. She stared at Andy and Quynh, tragic lovers finally reunited. Andy had her arms wrapped around Quynh, and Quynh was holding Andy’s face in her hands. They were smiling, whispering soft words to each other in languages only they could remember.

“Well _that’s_ adorable, how did I not know?!” Nile dropped her weapon in order to cross her arms on her chest, while her family continued to tease her about it.

“We better get ready to deal with another perfect couple being disgustingly in love around us, Nile,” Booker sighed gravely to hide the fact that he was genuinely happy for Andy.

Joe shrugged and smiled compassionately, “I don’t know, back in the day Andy and Quynh weren’t that much into, what did you call that, Nile, PDA?”

The comment made Booker let out something between a scoff and a chuckle, “Yeah, well, seems like they’re trying to make up for lost time, huh?” The four of them glanced back at the two women that were once again kissing, this time, if possible, a little more passionately, their hands not holding back, and Quynh apparently discovering that she was really appreciative of Andy’s short hair.

“Wait,” Nile exclaimed then, mentally going over the number the group had discussed along with Copley to help his research, “I thought you two were impressive, and _maybe_ a little annoying, for staying together for hundreds of years,” Nile pointed at Joe and Nicky and after a slight pause for the math to click in her mind she waved her arm at Andy and Quynh, “Those two have been together for _three thousand years?!_ ” Nile’s voice rose in volume and shock, and she almost laughed remembering how that first day she’d been surprised to hear Booker was from 1812.

“Yes,” the confirmation came from Andy, who now had an arm wrapped around Quynh’s shoulders, and they were finally walking forward to join the others, “Three thousand years, more or less,” she shrugged, a loving smile on her lips and adoration in her eyes as she glanced at Quynh, it was an unfamiliar expression on her face, It had been so long that it felt strange to her, almost forgotten to Joe and Nicky, and completely new to Booker and Nile. But for Quynh, it was her favorite memory out of all those years together.


	23. I hold you like a weapon, I don't turn off what turns me on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: that instagram post that veronica ngo did asking why quynh would be the bottom so obviously quynh is the top AND the big spoon, do what ever you want with that
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal!Andy, Fluff, Quynh being a Top and a Big Spoon

“Are you done already, my love?” Quynh looked down at Andy and smiled a mockingly innocent smile.

“Yes, please,” Andy had her eyes closed, drops of sweat on her forehead and she was breathing heavily. She turned her face to one side, but when Quynh started placing mischievous kisses on her jaw and neck Andy purposefully groaned, to hide the whine that almost came out of her throat. “Fuck, Quynh, I really am exhausted.”

Quynh nuzzled her face on Andy’s neck one last time and then let herself fall beside her with a laugh. “Mortality hasn’t been kind to you, my heart.”

Despite the insult, Andy chuckled along with her. “You’re unforgiving,” she noted, with a judgemental eyebrow raised when she looked at Quynh. But she placed a hand on the other woman’s cheek and drew her in for a sweet kiss. 

“Do you want to sleep?” Quynh mumbled in between kisses, her arm already wrapped around Andy’s waist, pulling her close.

Andy hummed in agreement, “Please,” and after stealing one more kiss she turned her back to Quynh.

They pulled the bedsheets up to cover their legs, and let their heated bodies enjoy the night breeze. Andy pushed one hand under her pillow to make sure her gun was still there, and when Quynh pulled her close, fitting their bodies together, she sighed contentedly.

Quynh kissed her bare shoulder and whispered, “I love you, Andromache.”

Andy smiled in the dark of their room, and she tangled their legs together. “I adore you,” she whispered back, and let herself be held, let herself fall on the one pair of arms that could make her feel so safe, so loved, so complete.


	24. We’ve been here forever, and here’s the frozen proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy finding an old artwork of her and quynh in a museum
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Light Angst, Memories

So far, their visit to the museum had gone surprisingly smoothly. None of them had started a fight with a guide or attempted to demand an object be returned to them. However, at one point, Nile noticed that Andy was left behind. When she turned around to find her, she saw Andy standing perfectly still, very intently studying a painting and appearing unusually tense.

“Is she alright?” she asked Joe and Nicky.

The men exchanged a look that, as per usual, seemed like a thousand words for them but the youngest one of the group was left more confused than before. “Why don’t you go check on her?” Joe suggested, hesitantly enough to make Nile skeptical.

“Okay…” she mumbled and slowly approached Andy. She found their boss completely transfixed by a painting that, at first sight, wasn’t particularly remarkable. “So,” Nile started to say, “are you really into vaguely homoerotic medieval paintings?” She pointed at the two women standing in an unusual posture that in real life would definitely be oddly intimate.

Andy scoffed, finally acknowledging the presence of the young woman. “There was _nothing_ vague about it. We weren’t subtle _at all_. The artist just wasn’t very good, I guess,” she shrugged, her eyes still focused on the image hanging from the wall.

“We?!” Nile asked, never ready to face the realization that images of her new family were scattered around museums of the world. “That’s you?” she asked, pointing at the one woman that barely resembled Andy. She received a nod in response. “And that’s…” Nile lowered her arm, and her voice drifted off. There was no point in asking. They had no pictures of the other woman, but she had heard good enough descriptions.

“Personally I never really liked posing so much,” Andy looked down for the first time, but continued to speak. “I found it completely vain and useless. She… Quynh used to say she loved it though, and said that it was fun,” Andy’s voice cracked in an almost unnoticeable way, the way it always did when she struggled to even say the other woman’s name. “She dragged me to it, countless times. But once we were there,” Andy chuckled, “she got bored _so_ easily. Every single time.” She looked up at the painting again, and Nile was pleased to see she was smiling, but it was short-lived. “She was always so full of life. She was meant to be a living masterpiece. Not _this_ ,” Andy waved a hand at the painting that truthfully, objectively, wasn’t a masterpiece, and Nile knew about the subject. “And especially not what fate turned her into. A prisoner. That _never_ should have happened.”

Nile stayed quiet for a while, knowing there wasn’t much at all that she could say to soften Andy’s never-ending grief. She stared at the painting in front of them. Although it wasn’t much, there was no denying the close bond between the two women, the way one stood tall and vibrant, the way the other one admired her, never suspecting she’d lose her.

“Maybe,” Nile timidly said, “Maybe there are some better paintings of you that you could show me?” That finally made Andy turn to look at her. The older woman’s eyes looked watery, filled with the painful emotions the painting had brought to the surface. But she attempted a smile. “This one doesn’t do you justice,” Nile smiled, and was delighted to see Andy grin in response, so she added, “you’re definitely not _that_ tall.” She chuckled and pointed at the picture, receiving a playful shove from her friend.

Andy took a deep breath and glanced at the painting one last time. She appreciated Nile’s efforts, but she couldn’t deny that even the fact that Nile’s joke made her feel better, well, that made her feel _worse_. For centuries when it had been just the two of them, when they lost Lykon, when they were tired, when the weight of the world had been too much, Quynh had been there for her. Always bright, always on the brink of a laugh, a joke, a teasing comment. She had been the most beautiful and joyful part of Andy’s life, capable of pulling her out of every dark corner of her mind almost only with one look.

At last, Andy sighed, and followed Nile away from that painting. She didn’t need the reminder, she thought of her lost lover every day of her life, and every day she hoped… she hoped _desperately_ that she would live to even just see Quynh one last time. It wasn’t so bad then, that Andy could hold on to Nile, could hold on to her family and their love to keep her alive until her wish came true. It was the only way she could manage a smile, she could manage to relax and enjoy the rest of their visit to the museum with them, for them.

However, before Andy and Nile could get to explore the rest of the museum, they caught sight of Joe being not so kindly dragged away by a pair of security guards. He was protesting, “I’m telling you! I painted that _myself!_ That’s the face of the love of my life! Niccolo! Tell him!” And Nicky was trailing after them, shaking his head affectionately, not even hiding his smile.


	25. You taught me a secret language I can't speak with anyone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh speaking dead languages in public. (And maybe one day they get caught talking shit when someone who works with dead languages overhears them.)
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Humor, Fluff and Humor

“ _Oh, so a thousand years later they let women inside a prestigious university? Such an honor!_ ” Quynh clapped her hands, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

“ _I know, I know. You are exaggerating, but you’re right,_ ” Andy replied with a smile. “ _But, come on, don’t you think it might be something interesting you could try to do during our free time?_ ”

Quynh rolled her eyes, “ _Oh, I could give you a list of a hundred more interesting things I could try._ ”

They were walking around a university campus, holding hands, just looking around, and discussing if it might be worth it to get a degree for the sake of it. However, since Quynh was still getting used to modern-day English, and Andy was thoughtful enough to keep their conversations private, they were actually communicating in some dead language that they thought nobody could remember but them. It was easier to slip into those languages when it was just the two of them. There was something intimate in the way only they could understand each other. Plus, something hilarious in the way people would stare at them, utterly confused each time.

“ _Besides,_ ” Quynh continued with a smirk, “ _You could be a teacher of these literal infants. Maybe you could teach them to be a little more civilized,_ ” she waved at an overflowing trash can, “ _personally, I believe this place is in an embarrassing state._ ”

“ _Excuse me, that’s quite a little rude.”_

Andy and Quynh stopped in their tracks and harshly turned their heads to stare at the young women that just addressed them in an oddly formal rendition of the language they were speaking. Her pronunciation was way off, but the meaning of the words was quite clear.

“ **Andromache, why is that pale and depressing stranger speaking our language in the way an old, sad priest would have?** ” Quynh asked, smartly switching up to another, equally as dead language.

Before Andy could stop laughing enough to come up with an answer, the student threw her hands up in exasperation, “ **I know that too! And I take it as an offense to all students,** ” she exclaimed, stuttering in that other language too

Andy continued to laugh, but was smart enough to drag Quynh away from that angry languages student. But she couldn’t leave without throwing over her shoulder, finally in English, “By the way, you tried to say students, but you literally said dead sheep.”


	26. I only bought this dress so you could take it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: so like, if the old guard was more of a romantic comedy about immortals the second film would have a shopping montage of Quynh trying on modern clothing while Andy sits by watching on with heart eyes and Nile giving Quynh THE RED DRESS and the boys in the background doing the same but its ridiculous
> 
> Tags: Fluff and Humor, emphasis on the Humor, Post-Canon, Lighthearted, Fun, Family bonding through thrift shopping

In all honesty, a small handful of people had to die for Quynh to acquire the outfit in which she showed up at Booker’s apartment. But once the entire group got together, and the tearful, slightly violent but even more emotional reunion was done, it was clear that Quynh was in serious need of a shopping spree. And, why not, all of them could use some new clothes. That’s how they ended up in the biggest thrift shop near their safe house, making a whole event of finding modern-day clothes that could please a woman that missed five hundred years worth of fashion evolution.

Quynh’s first outfit was something that Andy would wear. A white t-shirt with rolled sleeves, black jeans, and boots. 

“I think she looks _perfect_ ,” Andy smiled. She looked starstruck, like she could clearly see Quynh wielding a sword and going to battle in that outfit. An image that made her feel more in love than ever.

“I mean, you _could_ wear that,” Nile commented, as the designated person with a better taste for clothes in the entire group, “but we could do _better_ , right?”

“My love was never that good with matters of personal style,” Quynh winked at Andy as she walked back to the dressing room.

“Andy look!” Joe called. When Andy turned around, to find the three men of her team wearing dark sunglasses, oversized coats, and exaggerated frowns, Joe said with a deadly cold voice, “We are…” and the three of them said at once, “Andromache the Scythian.” Andy managed to hit at least Booker with a high heel that was left nearby while they ran away from her fury.

In the next few attempts, Quynh transitioned more and more to a modern style, closer to something Nile would wear, but also unique for her. The loud music of the store was surprisingly fitting instead of annoying, and the whole afternoon passed by in a fun mix of classic pop songs. Meanwhile, Andy struggled to find the right words more and more each time.

When Quynh wore a top that showed her midriff, Andy uselessly opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, unknowingly blushing and barely said, “that’s okay.”

Alternatively, she used all of her vast knowledge of the English language for some other outfits. “Breathtaking,” when Quynh wore shorts for the first time. “Magnificent,” when Quynh tried on a see-through shirt. Even when, for the sheer fun of it, Quynh walked out wearing an absurd, tacky, hilarious combination of ridiculous items from the 80s that Nile cried laughing while picking them, Andy only grinned, lovestruck, and exclaimed, “Heavenly!”

On the other hand, the only thing they convinced Andy of trying on was a Hawaiian shirt that she found surprisingly comfortable. Quynh had stood on her tiptoes and kissed her, making Andy seriously consider buying the silly thing. Even if it looked completely out of place with her otherwise all-black outfit.

Finally, when Nile convinced Quynh of trying on a gorgeous red dress that fit her perfectly, Andy’s brain experienced a short circuit, she cursed in a dead language and jumped off her seat to pull the other women into a passionate kiss. They made quite a pair, standing in the middle of a thrift store, Quynh looking like she made a quick stop before the Met Gala, and Andy like she was a spy in Hawaii failing miserably at going undercover.

They only pulled away from each other when they heard Nile’s roaring laughter. The subject of her amusement was… well, Joe, Nicky, and Booker had just come out of the dressing rooms wearing the most hilarious mismatching outfits that included but weren’t limited to rollerskates, a skirt, a cowboy hat, and a baby blue suit a size too small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for reading!!
> 
> this one was soo much fun. really one of my faves i've written. so i hope you guys liked it! You're welcome for the image of Andy wearing a Hawaiian shirt


	27. Your arms outstretched, your hair cut shorter than it'd been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is the first time Quynh sees Andy rocking that short hair cut. And it’s hot!
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, i honestly dont know how to tag this lol

The reunion had left pretty much all of them emotionally exhausted. After it was clear that Quynh had absolutely no intention to hurt Andy but instead wanted to make the most out of the time they had together, everyone let down their guard. Eventually, it didn’t take a lot of convincing for the others to follow Andy’s orders and leave the two women alone. When it was finally just the two of them sitting on the sofa of the living room in the safe house, they found it hard to break the silence. They really had a lot to catch up on. In fact, there were so many things to say, Andy had absolutely no idea where to start.

In the end, she ended up just blurting out the first thing on her mind. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Andy asked. She attempted a smile, and ended up biting her lip. It was a little overwhelming, knowing that even after so long Quynh was probably still the only person that could read all the layers of unusual worry in her tone. As a nervous reflex, she ran a hand through her hair, not missing the way Quynh’s eyes followed her hand’s movements.

Quynh’s lips parted, but she hesitated for a moment, before finally replying, a little breathlessly, “Two thousand years… and I’m certain I never saw your hair like this.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Andy helplessly murmured.

“It’s short.”

“Yeah,” Andy nodded, at a loss for words to interpret the other woman’s observation. Her hand instinctively moved to her hair, but she didn’t want to bring even more attention to it. She ended up scratching the back of her head. However, Andy wasn’t one to look down in self-doubt. She boldly met Quynh’s eyes and nearly demanded, “Do you like it?”

Quynh hummed in response, she sounded pleased. “I do,” she whispered, her lips tilting upward just slightly. One of her hands moved slowly toward Andy and she asked, “Can I?” When she received a nod, her fingers brushed Andy’s fringe away from her forehead. Her touch was delicate, careful.

Her fingers soon got more adventurous, running through Andy’s hair, while the woman contentedly leaned into her touch. A sigh escaped Andy’s lips and her eyes fluttered closed. But then Quynh’s hand grew persistent, she found the short hairs at the back of Andy’s head and she played with them tenderly for a few moments, until, impatient, she curled her fingers, tugging at Andy’s hair, getting Andy to open her eyes, just to find Quynh’s darkened eyes and sly smile.

“I _really_ like it,” Quynh whispered, using her hold on Andy’s hair to bring her forward, until finally their lips met each other, quickly followed by wandering hands, though Quynh personally preferred to keep at least one hand tangled in Andy’s short hair at all times.


	28. So while you sleep I'll be scared, so by the time you wake I'll be brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh reunited. at night, Quynh was sleeping so soundly bc over that 500 years she can barely sleep. but Andy was lying next to Quynh, starring at Quynh, and talking to herself about her feelings in those 500 years without Quynh, that Andy missed her, loved her and had never stopped thinking about her - even Quynh didn't hear anything.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Love Confession, Fluff, Maximum tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is one is v short but it's another personal favorite so i hope you guys liked it :D

Quynh hummed appreciatively when her head hit one of the pillows on Andy’s bed. “Beds have _really_ improved in five hundred years,” she sighed, getting comfortable. However, after a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at Andy. “I’m a little scared… I don’t know why…” she whispered.

“You deserve to rest, my love,” Andy replied, just as softly. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Quynh’s temple, before whispering, “Sleep. I will be here when you wake up.”

Andy’s comforting words, and five hundred years worth of exhaustion, seemed to do the trick. Quynh was deeply asleep in a matter of seconds. Andy did make a small attempt at falling asleep too. But she just couldn’t bring herself to keep her eyes closed, to miss out on the opportunity to stare at the woman she had loved for thousands of years finally lying there beside her, safe and sound and close enough to touch after so long.

“I’ve missed you,” Andy whispered. Her words hung in the air for a moment, then there was just silence. Quynh was asleep, there was nobody there to hear the words Andy had kept to herself for centuries. “I will _never_ forgive myself for letting them take you, you know? You deserved better. You deserved the world, and I’m sorry I failed you.” Her voice broke, and she had to take a moment to gather herself, knowing the last thing she wanted was to disturb Quynh’s sleep.

“After I lost you, I wondered to myself, for a long time, if you ever knew how much I loved you. I wondered if, maybe I didn’t say it enough. Maybe I could have… I don’t know. But I hope you knew then, how completely in love I’ve been with you since the moment we’ve met. I don’t remember the person I was before I loved you. And the years without you, I never stopped, not for a single second I stopped loving you. I only love you more, if that’s possible.”

At one point, Andy managed to close her eyes too, feeling even closer to Quynh this way. Only the soft sounds of her breathing and her warmth beside her existed in Andy’s world. “You necklace… I’ve treasured it more than _anything_ else in the world, you know? I never take it off, for you. And every time I look in a mirror… It would have been impossible for me to go a day without thinking about you.”

Against her will, a yawn escaped Andy’s lips. She was tired as well. She couldn’t help the pleased sigh she let out either the moment that Quynh, even asleep, even after centuries of separation, instinctually reached out to her, cuddled closer. “I love you, Quynh,” Andy whispered, her lips barely gracing the other woman’s forehead in the most tender of kisses, “Have a good night.”


	29. I will shield you from the waves, if they find you I will protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh found out about Andy’s mortality from Booker. She has been observing the team from the dark, not ready to face Andy. But when Andy was reckless and put herself in mortal danger during a fight, Quynh had to jump in and intervene.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Angst with a happy ending, Reunion, Canon Typical Violence, Mortal!Andy,

“Mortal,” Quynh sighed. She had trouble wrapping her mind around it. So far, she didn’t exactly have a plan for what she’d do now that she was free. Obviously, she planned to go after Andy, sooner or later. But the news were unsettling, to say the least. Did it change something? “Are you sure?” she asked Booker, who apparently had done a great job at accepting her presence in his apartment.

“Yeah,” he nodded, taking another sip of the bottle he had opened as he fell down on one of his chairs. “What are you going to do? Are you going to meet up with her?”

“I don’t know,” Quynh whispered. She really had no idea.

* * *

“Go! Get them all to safety!” Andy ordered Nile.

“But, Andy-” Nile tried to fight it, and stay with her. They had run into some problems at their latest mission. They were supposed to be freeing victims of human trafficking, but it turned out the assholes had reinforcement. Joe and Nicky were busy in their respective tasks, and it was Nile’s job to drive the victims to safety. But that was without realizing that Andy, no longer mortal, now had to face a small army of men by herself.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry, Nile. Go, and don’t look back!” Andy gave her one last smile and an encouraging shove forward. She stayed still for a minute then, still safe, gathering her thoughts, her strength, and getting ready to face whatever fate might come for her.

Andy jumped into the action without hesitating. She had a gun, she had her axe, and she was extremely outnumbered. As per usual, her extraordinary experience and talent showed off in the way she took her opponents two at a time, but it seemed like this time it just wasn’t going to be enough. A bullet on her left shoulder definitely went against her plans, but she pushed through and swung her axe around more aggressively. However, a second bullet on her thigh slowed down her movements. Two quick shots of her gun easily took down two of the remaining men, but that still left a few getting closer and closer. She fought the best she could, wounded as she was. But when the moment came, when she was facing the barrel of an unforgiving gun that would have caused irreversible damage, taking away her life… A deadly shot. And it went straight through the head of the man that had been aiming at Andy.

All Andy wanted was to look at her. But she barely got a glance at the woman she loved more than anything, before she had to go back to the battle. It was easy, slipping into that familiar pattern of fighting together, having each other’s backs, as they did for thousands of years. The difficult part was continuing to stand while her body was screaming in pain. When it was almost done, when all that was left were dozens of dead bodies lying around them, and no one standing up aiming his gun at Andy, Andy fell to her knees. The pain from her wounds was unbearable.

Quynh was there to pull her sword and end with the last one of the men before he had a chance to even think about shooting her. Then, Quynh fell down to her knees right in front of Andy. She stared at her, brows furrowed, and having trouble accepting the fact that the wounds she was seeing weren’t healing. Andy was staring at her so confused, with so many questions swirling in her mind, but there was no denying the relief and the joy that was taking over her features, even taking over her pain.

“You have to stop putting yourself in danger like that, Andromache,” Quynh sighed, and then smiled at Andy. She had been watching, from a distance, from the shadows, every mission they went on. She held her breath every time Andy got hurt. She tensed her entire body when Andy was in trouble. But it had never been like this time. “I can’t lose you now, my heart,” she whispered, and placed the palm of her hand on Andy’s cheek. They were both covered in blood, exhausted, but they couldn’t stop smiling.


	30. For you, I would ruin myself a million little times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Joe and Nicky take Nile our for ice cream and the employee catches some confusing bits of their conversation
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal!Andy, Joe, Nicky, Nile, actually Andy and Quynh are just mentioned, Fluff and Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that's a very dramatic title fur a really fun chapter sorry lol

To be fair, the young woman working at the ice cream place was having a particularly boring day. Who would have blamed her for eavesdropping a little on her clients’ conversations? Plus, it wasn’t like she could have expected to serve ice cream for half of a group of immortal warriors.

“Are we buying something for Andy?” Nicky asked, studying the flavors.

“Yes, maybe something for her and Quynh,” Joe nodded, but then added, “Nothing for Sebastien le Traitor though.”

Nile couldn’t help but chuckle. However, she had her own opinions, “Oh I’m not bringing anything to Andy. She doesn’t deserve it! She almost got killed last week, twice!”

The employee of the place thought she was mindlessly listening to a group of friends bantering, possibly talking about a grumpy house cat that put itself in danger too often by going outside.

“Go easy on her, Nile. She’s not used to being mortal,” Nicky explained, as if it was a normal sentence, and then turned toward Joe with a smile, “Should we share something?”

“Of course,” Joe placed a quick kiss on his husband’s cheek and turned to Nile and shrugged, “Besides, we don’t mind dying for her once or twice on a mission, you know?”

The girl on the other side of the counter was doing her very best at keeping a straight face and focusing on the ice cream, just focus on the ice cream. But then, of course, Nile added, “Well, yeah, I’ve lost count of how many bullets I’ve taken for Andy. But then she goes all ‘Oh no, my wife had to drown millions of times so I won’t let her die ever again!’ and she goes and risks her life like an idiot.”

“She’s scared Quynh’s time might come without a warning. Though we know it’s not about how many times you die,” Nicky said thoughtfully, also wondering why the lady working behind the counter sometimes stopped moving and frowned at the ice cream.

“It’s not about the way we die either,” Joe scratched his beard, “Between all of us we’ve survived everything from knives and swords, bullets and explosions, drowning and fire, poison and even the occasional random heart attacks.” He shrugged, and accepted his ice cream order from the trembling hands of the girl that was desperately avoiding his eyes.

“Yeah,” Nile sighed, “I wish there was a way to know more about why we are like this.”

“Give it a few years, Nile,” Nicky smiled, passing the youngest member of the team her order, “Maybe in a few hundred years you’ll make peace with the uncertainty of it all.”

“Hundreds?!” the employee of the place repeated in a high-pitched tone of utter bafflement. To her credit, she tried to recover. Although she was wildly blushing and possibly considering calling the police, she cleared her throat and said, “I mean, enjoy you dying- I mean, ice cream!”


	31. It's an old scar, trying to bleach it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ever since quynh Andy always goes first. Always. Or Andy has control issues because of the loss of Quynh
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy, Andy & Nile, Quynh only mentioned, Light Angst

“Andy, wait-” Nile tried to stop her, to grab her good arm and hold her back.

“I’m fine, Nile,” Andy grumbled, pulling her arm away, ignoring the pain in the other arm where they had improvised a bandage on a bullet wound she had received during that mission. She was familiar with Nile’s protests about her safety, and the younger one was familiar with Andy’s disregard for her concerns. “We wait for the signal, I go first, as always,” she ordered, and got ready to wait.

“Damn it, Andy! You’re hurt! You could die!” Nile exclaimed, barely keeping the volume of her voice in check for the sake of their mission. “Why don’t you listen?” she asked, standing up to the other woman, however, she actually wasn’t expecting Andy to finally break and give her a real answer.

“Because I can’t lose another one!” Andy replied with matching intensity in her tone.

In the span of just a second Andy felt all of it again, as if it were the first time, five hundred years ago. There was guilt since the beginning of the end, _how did we get caught, silly us,_ she had thought, but she had been proud then. There was guilt, seeing the love of her life chained and covered in dirt and shaking from the cold that their immortality could never get rid of, but they had been together, they both had been proud. _Why did they take Quynh? Why her? Why not Andy? She should have gone first. She should have…_

With her voice breaking, Andy continued. “Five hundred years ago it should have been me, Nile. They should have taken me! I swore I wouldn’t allow it again. Since then, I always go first. I’ll take the knives, the bullets, the imprisonment, the pain, I’ll take all of it for any of you. What I can’t take, Nile, is the thought of losing any of you, of failing any of you, like I failed her.”

With every sentence she spoke, Andy’s voice got quiet and quiet until it was just a whisper, and then nothing. Nile was thankful Joe’s signal was taking so long. She let the silence hang around them for a moment, but she understood they didn’t have more time, so she had to say what she needed to, and quickly.

“Andy,” Nile called out to her, to get the older woman to look up again, “if you die, unnecessarily, then there will be really no way for you to protect us.” She watched the way Andy’s eyes and the slight changes in her expression showed her hurt. But she was listening, and if she heard the hard truth, then she could stand for the rest. “If you feel that way, maybe you could understand that we feel the same for you? We can’t stand the thought of losing you either, Andy, not yet, please.”

Andy’s silence, her utter lack of reaction was somewhat disconcerting. Nile was just about ready to admit defeat again, when they heard the explosion, the signal. It happened in a matter of seconds, the way the two of them got ready to go in, the way Andy flashed a smile her way and nodded at Nile to go forward, to go first, and she did. The mission was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that one wasn't fluff was it?
> 
> i'm sorry this was the random update after a while haha but i'll try to update again pretty soon!
> 
> there are still many many one shots to be posted here. in the meantime, I chaged my tumblr to @daniwouldnever 
> 
> i'm still posting new prompts there sometimes so you can find me there :)


	32. You wear the same jewels that I gave you as you bury me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh was back full of rage. the first time she faced Andy, she immediately tugged the necklace from Andy's neck, thought that this woman no longer deserved it, her love
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Reunion, Mortal Andy, Angst, Angst with a happy-ish ending

“Let me go!” Quynh yelled, fighting against the hold that Joe, Nicky, and Booker had on her to keep her from going against Andy again. A particularly good kick to Booker’s abdomen, the certainty that they had taken all the weapons away from her, and an approving nod from Andy, finally convinced them to listen, and they let her go.

Quynh stood up, and walked up to Andy slowly but confidently. Since the fight started, Nile hadn’t left Andy’s side, especially after Quynh managed to wound, not deeply, Andy’s side. However, the truly dangerous part was over. Now it was time for the worst, for the talking. And it had to be just between the two of them. Nile put up a fight but with a quickly whispered conversation, Andy managed to convince her to step aside too.

“You’re not only a great disappointment that abandons her family, now you are also a coward, you hide behind the others,” Quynh spoke with venom dripping from her words, and it hurt more than the open wound on Andy’s side. “Say something!” she demanded with a yell since Andy continued speechless.

“I’m sorry,” Andy begged, “ _I’m so sorry_ ,” she repeated in a dead language that only they could remember, that used to be theirs, that was so easy to slip back into, so painful too.

“That means nothing to me!” Quynh shook her head, and stepped closer, invading Andy’s space. Quynh quickly went over the facts, analyzing the situation. She could feel all the others pointing guns at her. But of course they had missed one last knife she was hiding in her coat, and she knew all of Andy’s weaknesses. But she also perfectly knew the abilities of the other woman, and was aware she didn’t stand a chance at killing her before they killed her. That is, unless Andy would let it happen. Would she?

Finding the overwhelming onslaught of emotions to be just too much, Quynh acted on impulse. Ever since she laid eyes on Andy one thing had been bothering her. So, she reached out and before Andy could realize what was happening, Quynh had snatched her old necklace from Andy’s neck. The moment the string broke Andy gasped, as if that physically hurt her even more than the wound inflicted with a sword.

“You don’t deserve this,” Quynh growled, further hurting Andy with each word, “You don’t deserve my love… everything I was…” It was everything the necklace stood for, and there was a reason why she had given it to Andy, and a reason for taking it back, but there was even more. Quynh looked down at the pendant in her palm, her shoulders slumped, and despite herself, she lowered her defenses. With her thumb, she traced the tiny object, and then she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. “Why did you keep it?” she wondered, her voice was barely a whisper, but Andy heard her loud and clear.

“I never really gave up,” Andy finally spoke, her voice was just as quiet, but it made Quynh look up again to meet her eyes. “I never stopped loving you,” she added, “I carried you with me, always.” Her voice broke, and she made no attempt to hide the emotion in her tone, or the tears filling up her eyes and slowly falling down her face. It was nearly impossible to bear the pain, to reconcile the blessing and loss that this reunion brought. Impossible to feel like herself without the necklace on her, with Quynh hating her.

They sighed at the same time. They were standing so close that when Andy leaned in just slightly, their foreheads rested against each other, and neither flinched away. Quynh couldn’t tear her eyes away from the pendant she held in her hand. It was an excruciating reminder of the past. She felt rage, she wanted revenge, for all she lost. But, in an equal amount, she felt pain, she needed comfort, and so she allowed Andy’s hands to reach out, to hold her hands. The necklace, held by both of them, was part of the two, it was their anchor to the past, but hopefully, also the first stone with which they could build a future together.


	33. Woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let’s get married"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh "getting married" but like their version of it
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Post-Canon, Fluff, i said FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder that Andy and Quynh have loved each other for a longer time than love has been a thing. it's a historical fact. don't check. trust me on this. they invented love

“Are you as upset as I am?” Quynh asked Andy, breaking the silence that had fallen over them since they left behind the latest city where they had lived for a while. Up until then, they were each silently traveling on a horse, frowning, disgusted.

“More than I can put into words,” Andy grumbled, but found that now she couldn’t stop talking. “How- When did they start doing that?! _Why?!_ ”

“I can’t stop thinking about that poor girl,” Quynh mumbled sadly, “She had absolutely no say in the matter. Sold from one man to the other.”

Their travels had brought them to a place where people were getting started on the practice of marriage, leaving the couple of fearless warriors completely disturbed.

As much as she wanted to focus on anger or disgust, in the end, Quynh couldn’t hold back the spark of fear she felt inside. “That will never be us, right, Andromache?” she asked, doing her best at keeping her tone unaffected, despite knowing that Andy could perfectly read her feelings with just a look.

Andy turned to look at her, and immediately her anger started to fade, giving way to concern and fondness. “My love, both our fathers have been dead for a long, long time,” Andy smiled at her, and very seriously added, “I would start a war before allowing any man to attempt to think of us as his property.”

Her words were strong enough to soothe Quynh’s worries, but not to take the subject off her mind. After a while of traveling in silence and thinking it through, Quynh had finally come up with an idea, now she just had to bring the other woman into it. “You know,” she started, almost innocently, “I’m thinking they were just working from a deeply wrong angle. The formal union of two people is not that bad of an idea.”

Immediately Andy turned toward her with a knowing from. “Don’t even think about it, Quynh. We don’t _own_ each other, we are beyond that,” Andy explained.

“Exactly!” Quynh smiled, that very smile that could hypnotize Andy into following any of her ideas, “We could do something much better than whatever people are doing now. Besides, it cannot, as a fact, be a commercial pact. Because I know, my heart, that you own very little wealth that you could offer to me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Listen!” Quynh interrupted her with a little laugh before getting more serious, “Think of it more as a _promise_. Something that’s just ours. A celebration of each other that nobody will _ever_ take away from us.” Quynh could tell, from the way Andy relaxed her shoulder and the slight upward tilt of her lips that the love of her life had already agreed. It was already a victory, so there was no harm in playing a little with it. “Unless you are having second thoughts about sharing your eternal life with me,” she added, smirking.

Andy groaned, “You win!”

Then the preparations started. The creation of their personal ceremony. They had little references. If Andy’s original family had a similar ceremony, she had already forgotten all about it. The two of them had to put together, centuries, thousands of years of different cultures they were part of to come up with ideas. They took something from nearly every ceremony they could think of, they prayed to Gods they had almost forgotten. They tried to sing and dance ancient songs, and when their memory failed they came up with original movements and chants of their own. They hunted for days to have a feast together, they made a big fire, they even made new articles of clothes to wear. They loved each other’s bodies devotedly, patiently at times, and clumsily eager the next moment. When they were satisfied with all the celebrations they honored each other with, they stood face to face, looking at each other adoringly.

“Just you and me?” Quynh asked, taking her necklace off her neck.

“Until the end,” Andy promised confidently with a smile, leaning her head forward while Quynh put the necklace on her.

* * *

For Quynh, there would never be a feeling that could compare to being reunited with the love of her life after five hundred years. She was overjoyed. However, discovering a million things that humanity had achieved by the twenty-first century… that was a close second.

“People fall in love _before_ getting married?” She asked Andy.

“Yeah,” Andy nodded and sent a small smile her way.

They were sitting on a couch in a random safe house. Well, Andy was comfortably sitting on the couch, while her lover comfortably sat on her lap, staring at Andy with an excited grin on her face and bombarding her with questions.

“Are you seriously telling me that women get to choose the man they marry?” Quynh spoke slowly, needing a very official confirmation.

However, Andy tilted her head and made a thoughtful sound. “Well, not exactly,” she mumbled, watching the way Quynh immediately looked so disappointed. Andy made a cruel pause before adding, “they _could_ choose to marry another woman.”

“ _What?!_ ” Quynh exclaimed, a little too loudly, jumping slightly on her place on top of the other woman. “Andromache, be serious!”

Andy laughed. She needed a moment to admire the beautiful woman in front of her. There were days when the unbearable pain from her time in the ocean would cloud her eyes. But there were also good days, when her playful and adventurous side shone through. She really was the most incredible, admirable, and at times, when it was just the two of them like this, the most adorable and loveable woman that Andy had ever met.

“Can we do it?” Quynh asked suddenly.

“Get married?” Andy chuckled.

“If it’s so fun nowadays, why not?”

Andy hummed thoughtfully. She thoroughly enjoyed her brief moments of suspense before giving in to Quynh’s ideas, even though it was common knowledge she never said no. Instead of giving an actual answer, Andy reached out to gently grab Quynh’s hand and pull it to her lap, she looked at it, played with her fingers for a moment before lifting it to her lips to place a sweet kiss on her knuckles. “You know, there’s also a new tradition,” Andy started to explain, “You’re supposed to get a ring to the person you love. It’s a symbol of marriage, a gift, but I like to think about it more as a _promise_.” Andy made a pause, studying the slow realization take over Quynh’s features, and finally added, “since you once gave me your necklace, it only seems fair that I get you a ring, don’t you think?”

Quynh was smiling so big that her entire face illuminated. She wanted to ask if Andy already had a ring for her, if they could get married that same day, if she could tell how happy she was. All her questions could wait, what couldn’t wait was the kiss. She leaned forward and kissed Andy with all the love that they could fit in three thousands of years, and then a little more.


	34. My lover's got humor, she's the giggle at a funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh telling Nile (and the rest) stories of how they have died funny, useless and stupidly accidental deaths over the years.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor, Death mention, but fun

“All things considered, I’m actually impressed you’ve only died struck by lightning _once_ , Andy,” Nile laughed.

“Yeah, I’m almost offended,” Andy chuckled and took a sip from her drink.

After the six immortals were finally reunited, their conversations during, and especially after dinner were more and more interesting each day. Joe and Nicky had experienced a lot with Andy and Quynh, Booker had heard some of the stories, but Nile, in particular, was having the time of her life listening to all the stories the two women had to share.

“And that wasn’t even your most embarrassing death, was it, Andromache?” Quynh smirked from her place beside Andy on the sofa.

Andy let out an exasperated sigh “If you’re talking about the fucking mushrooms- Look, _someone_ had to find out if they were poisonous! You died too!”

Her protest only made Quynh laugh. “That was a good one,” she winked at Andy and added, “But I was thinking something more along the lines of falling into your own traps for hunting animals?”

“How dare you…” Andy shook her head at her. But she had to bite her lip in order to fight the smile, the immense joy of having back the woman she loved to joke and laugh like this again. Andy read the spark of a playful challenge in her lover’s eyes and then said, “At least my own axe hasn’t killed me half as many times as your own arrows.”

While the three men laughed, Nile mumbled, “But that _has_ happened?!” However, Andy and Quynh were getting lost in their memories.

“That’s not fair,” Quynh lifted a finger to stop Andy, “I was just learning how to make them myself.”

“Yeah, at the beginning,” Andy chuckled, “What’s your excuse for the next thousand of years?”

Quynh laughed mockingly and rolled her eyes. “At least I’m not the great Andromache the Scythian, probably invented the wheel and then died run over by literally her own chariot.”

“It was an absurdly unsafe thing!” Andy protested again and then waved a hand toward the rest of the team. “But hey, why don’t you tell everyone about all your deaths by fireworks?”

That comment got Quynh to actually throw her head back laughing. “Okay, I do _not_ regret that at all, it was fun,” Quynh shrugged, and when she turned to look at Andy, her smile was so confident and knowing that Andy was immediately worried. “However, there’s this one story about a little boy…”

“Quynh, don’t you dare…”

“He had really good aim, didn’t he, Andromache?”

Before Andy could think of something to say to stop her, Nile asked, “A _little boy_ killed you once?” Barely holding back her laughter.

“Okay, he threw a massive rock at my head and the little asshole had a strong arm and good aim, that’s all!” Andy crossed her arms on her chest while the others laughed.

“Why did he throw a rock at you to begin with?” Nile asked through her laughs.

“Not important,” Andy grumbled, really not in the mood to explain why she got in an argument with a small child. Despite the frown in her face, she could feel Quynh’s soothing hand in the back of her head, playing with her hair, and she leaned into the loving touch. She felt so at peace she almost didn’t hear her lover’s next words.

“Now, do you want to share the stories about the times we’ve died in bed with each other, or…”

“Okay, this talk is over!” Andy announced, abruptly standing up from the couch


	35. I fell in love with a Switchblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh x being a little shit
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Post-Canon, Canon Typical Violence, warning for violence and death mention, Humor

It started innocently. They were in the middle of a battle and Andromache looked like she was struggling a little. Meanwhile, Quynh was doing well and it just so happened that she got a second to spare to shoot an arrow and take down one of Andy’s opponents. Andy had thrown a grateful smile her way, but she didn’t forget to mention, “Thank you, my love, but that was unnecessary. I had it under control.”

The second time wasn’t so innocently, but Quynh still had good intentions. Andy was genuinely about to die. Sure, she would have gotten back up, but Quynh preferred to intervene. Her lover’s arrow saved her life, and Andy would have been genuinely thankful, if Quynh hadn’t looked so goddamned smug about it. “I was _fine_ ,” Andy grumbled, picking up her axe and moving away to finish the rest of their enemies.

When it happened a third time, Andy was horrified to realize that this was about to become a habit, for eternity maybe. She had been fighting the last couple of rivals, she was having the time of her life, there was only one man left, she raised her axe, ready to strike a killing blow, and- an arrow through his throat. “Seriously?!” she yelled, letting her axe fall down. “Oh!” Quynh exclaimed with playful innocence, “I’m _so_ sorry, Andromache, you… were you going to kill him?” And Andy wished there would be more enemies around to distract her from the sudden urge she had to strangle the love of her life.

But, of course, Andy also got to get away with it once or twice. Quynh preferred her bow and arrows, but she was just as deadly with a sword. She had been surrounded by enemies, taking them down one by one, sometimes two at a time, and when it was down to just the very last one of them and she was just about… a splash of blood on her face. Andy’s axe had gotten to him first. “Quynh, love, you have something there,” Andy pointed at her face as if it was a matter of just one little drop of blood instead of the gross reality of it. “Thank you, Andromache,” Quynh replied with a perfectly cold tone.

Almost suddenly, it was the twenty-first century, and swords and arrows, although a fashion statement and useful at times, weren’t enough. Quynh had gotten used to guns surprisingly fast, and not a day went by when Andy didn’t feel overcome with love and admiration for her. Except, maybe during their latest mission. Andy was aiming at the head of their boss, the most recent world-renowned asshole that in fairness deserved worse than that, but, either way… a shot from Quynh got to him first. “Fuck!” Andy yelled, and shot a couple of times to the dead body in front of her. “ _Seriously?!_ ” she turned around to face Quynh, who was doing an awful job at holding back her laughter, “It’s been three thousand years!!” After Quynh just casually left a kiss on Andy’s cheek as all apology that she’d get, Andy’s was red in equal parts frustration and adoration for that wonderful woman that has made her life worth living, and never boring, for three thousand years.


	36. Your face relaxed, your voice a whisper in my ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time Quynh calls her “Andy”
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mornings, Fluff,

Andy was a morning person. Irritable, but that was her default, still a morning person. Quynh… not so much. She might have been, in some distant past. But after meeting the sweet comfort of twenty-first-century mattresses, and returning to the familiar warmth of Andy’s arms after 500 years… it was difficult to convince her to get out of bed.

They were laying in bed with their backs to each other, easily falling back into the old habit from times when they slept outdoors and always alert for an enemy attack. Andy woke up first, and she tried to sneak off of the bed without being noticed. But the moment she got to sit up on the edge of the bed she heard Quynh’s sleepy mumble, “Where are you going?”

“Breakfast,” Andy yawned. She had her priorities, of course.

“Noo,” Quynh whined, rolling over to blindly reach out for Andy.

The moment that Quynh’s cold fingers found the skin of Andy’s naked back she sighed, and felt goosebumps all over. “But I’m hungry,” Andy complained, already feeling her resolve weakening.

“And you owe me five hundred years of lazy mornings, my heart,” Quynh chuckled and tugged on Andy’s arm until the other woman helplessly let herself fall back down in bed.

“Not fair,” Andy grumbled, pretending this could possibly bother her in the slightest. They both got comfortable and cuddled closer again. Andy still had her back to the love of her life, so Quynh could wrap an arm around her, pull her close, place a kiss on the back of her neck, and sigh contentedly. If only to say she didn’t go down without a fight, Andy added one last time, “What about my breakfast?”

Quynh, already more asleep than awake, could only cuddle even closer and sigh, “Andy, please, stay.”

Andy’s immediate reaction was to open her eyes wide, and even though she held back a gasp, her lips parted in surprise. One of her hands gripped her pillow incredibly tight. It was the very first time that Quynh called her “Andy,” instead of “Andromache.” It was a matter of time, she had thought, everybody else just called her Andy and it was bound to stick at some point. But she hadn’t thought it would shock her so much.

For a moment, she thought it hurt her. It was a final break with a part of her past, another loss, a goodbye to a part of herself. However, after a moment of thought, Andy was simply left wondering why it felt so good, so warm, intimate and so… right. Like the only thing that had been missing in her life was hearing the woman she loved sleepily mumbling out that familiar nickname. It wasn’t a goodbye. It was the beginning of a new chapter of their lives together, and it felt like a really good beginning. So, Andy intertwined her fingers with Quynh’s, and held them tightly. She could tell from her breathing that Quynh was already asleep, but she couldn’t stop herself from whispering back, “Always, I’ll always stay for you.”


	37. Tell me what you'll do, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SOMEHOW Quynh, or her and Andy both find out about sexting
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor,

Andy and Quynh were sitting on opposite ends of the couch facing each other, each one on her phone. At first, they had thought Nile would be the best one for explaining to Quynh all about modern technology. However, Quynh was so far behind anything remotely close to cell phones that she ended up better understanding Andy’s rough explanations. Or maybe she just enjoyed spending time with Andy, watching her struggle to explain something, and watch her smile whenever she made some progress.

“Yeah, I got it,” Andy nodded, showing her phone screen to the other woman, “Texts arrive immediately, see?”

“Marvelous,” Quynh mumbled, her brow furrowed as she focused on creating a new message.

Just a few seconds later Andy’s phone lit up with the notification, and Andy herself reacted similarly, with eyebrows raising in surprise and a faint blush showing in her face. “It’s been a while since you’ve called me that…” she whispered, her voice somehow still calm.

“It’s not easy with this modern alphabet but…” Quynh shrugged, meeting Andy’s eyes with matching intensity.

“Don’t stop,” was the last thing Andy said out loud before focusing again on her phone. As if to prove her point, she sent an equally suggestive message.

For a couple of minutes, they continued to send messages back and forth. They were almost done, since Andy was seconds away from throwing her phone to the ground and herself to the woman in front of her. That’s when they both received three texts from Nile “????” and “you guys remember you’re on the groupchat right?” and “what even are you saying? wtf is that, sumerian lol” making Andy groan embarrassedly and Quynh throw her head back laughing. They saw two more texts, one from Joe that said, “DON’T TELL HER” and one from Nicky that said, “It’s NSFW, Nile. Meaning: Not Safe For Work. I would emphatically discourage you from looking for a translation.”

Quynh was still laughing when Andy took her phone away from her hands and started kissing her in all the ways she had promised through her messages.


	38. I'm so full of love I could barely eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh getting into a massive battle over the last candybar in their current safehouse because lets be honest both of them have a massive sweet tooth
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy, Fluff and Humor, a lot of fluff, a lot of humor,

“I did _not_ spend over five hundred years at the bottom of the ocean for this!” Quynh yelled, pointing a knife toward Andy. Then, slowly and with an ice-cold voice she added, “Give me that chocolate, Andromache.”

“Okay, you cannot use that argument against me forever!” Andy protested, waving a fork in the other woman’s direction, while with the other hand she protectively held the chocolate bar close to her chest. “Besides,” Andy continued, “I could literally, genuinely _die_ if I don’t eat this last piece of candy.”

“Yeah but if you do eat it I _will_ kill you!” Quynh exclaimed, moving forward with her not-so-threatening butter knife.

Andy expertly blocked her with her fork, and they continued to fight all around the kitchen while their friends stared at them from the living room just a little more amused than concerned.

“As if you could kill me with that thing!” Andy laughed.

“Oh, I could kill you with a spoon if I wanted to!” Quynh replied, “Now give me that candy!”

“Over my dead body!”

“Good! I’ll just have to wait a little while then!”

“Hey!” Booker interrupted them, standing up from the sofa, “If it’s causing you guys so much trouble, I could sacrifice and eat the chocolate myself- _Fuck!_ ” He was forced to shut up when Andy’s fork stuck itself on his shoulder.

While Joe and Nile burst out laughing and Quynh debated if it would have been too cruel to attempt to stab the love of her life with a butter knife, Nicky spoke up. “Andy, Quynh, have you considered maybe splitting the candy bar in half?”

For a moment, neither of them reacted. They stood still, thinking hard about the suggestion. But finally, they could see the tension leaving their shoulders, and Quynh lowering her knife.

“If you promise to _not_ kill each other, Nicky and I will run to the store, buy more chocolate,” Joe stood up from the couch and offered a hand to his husband.

Meanwhile, Nile only chuckled, “Okay but if anyone here dies in the meantime you owe me money, Joe.”

Back in the kitchen, Andy and Quynh were standing close together, opening the chocolate bar. “Do you think that silly baby knife of yours could split this for us?” Andy smirked.

“Shut up,” Quynh chuckled before leaning even closer to kiss Andy. And she tried to deepen the kiss at the same time that one of her hands tried to sneakily take the whole piece of candy for herself, except that Andy’s hand found hers first, stopping her. They shared a laugh and went back for the kiss, maybe they could distract each other long enough to find more sweets available to share with each other.


	39. There's nothin' sweeter than my baby, I'd never want once from the cherry tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the first time Andy makes Quynh try baklava
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Fluff, baklava - character

“Andromache,” Quynh spoke with a slightly admonishing tone the moment she entered the house where they were staying and found the woman she loved sitting by a table with a large plate of food in front of her, it was already half empty. “What is that?”

“I swear I paid for it,” Andromache defended herself, with her mouth full.

“That doesn’t make me feel better, my heart,” Quynh walked closer and inspected the plate, “Did you spend all our money in… pastries?” She tilted her head.

Just at that moment, Andy took a new bite of it, which prompted a loud moan from her. She closed her eyes and shook her head and eventually looked up at Quynh with pleading eyes, “My love, you have to try it!”

Quynh hummed thoughtfully, “Do I?” She moved her hand to Andy’s face and with her thumb she softly brushed away the crumbs around her lips. For a moment longer, she kept her fingers there, just tenderly holding her in place as she looked down adoringly into that heavenly pair of blue eyes that were currently so full of wonder. 

“Please,” Andy smiled so brightly there was no way the other woman could have told her no.

“Alright,” Quynh gave her soft smile, and leaned forward a little so Andy could feed her a piece of her new favorite food in the world. If Quynh had planned to tease Andy for her taste, all plans went out the window when she closed her eyes and moaned too. “It’s genuinely so good!”

“I told you,” Andy mumbled through a mouth full again, “I will never, ever, get tired of it. In fact, I hope you enjoyed that, because I am not sharing anymore.”

“Is that so?” Quynh scowled at the beautiful woman sitting there and considered her options. Finally, she sighed gravely, “Fine. I think I’ll enjoy watching you eat it even more,” she chuckled lightly and leaned down again to kiss Andy’s lips, “Sweet,” she mumbled approvingly against her favorite pair of lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i just posted 3 chapters today because that's how i'm (not) coping with life ✌


	40. the work of loving them is worth the pain of losing them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy ages at whatever rate and eventually starts losing her memory, maybe she has Alzheimer's, Quynh always by her side but slowly dying inside, even if they knew this would happen and tried to prepare for it
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy, Angst, Memory Loss, it's just sad im sorry about that

Quynh stayed outside of Andy’s room for a minute. She hesitated with her hand on the doorknob, gathering all the strength that she knew she was going to need to just step inside. As soon as she walked into the room she could see Andy on her bed. There was barely any trace left of the great immortal warrior that roamed the Earth for thousands and thousands of years. After losing her immortality, and against all odds, Andy didn’t get herself killed in any way. She survived a couple more decades of high risks missions, but eventually, her body forced her to settle down and help with a more intellectual approach, even if she kept her axe by her desk at all times. However, years continued to pass, and while all of them healed from any and all wounds, Andy’s body grew more and more fragile. She aged like a regular mortal person, all gray hairs and wrinkles and exhausted bones. Eventually, her mind too became so fragile that she lost all control of it, started slipping in and out of the present, into memories and dreams.

“Good morning, my beautiful nurse,” Andy greeted Quynh as soon as she saw her.

“Hey Andy,” Quynh whispered, with the best smile she was capable of, “How are you feeling today?”

“Good,” Andy nodded, resolutely, “I had a dream that involved…” She vaguely gestured around the movements that used to be so intimately familiar to her body.

“Swords?” Quynh guessed, “That sounds nice. Did you have fun?”

“ _We_ did,” Andy's smile suddenly transformed her face into an expression of complete clarity, she looked as lucid as she rarely was, “Didn’t we, my love?”

Her words stole a deep sigh from Quynh, who finally walked closer until she sat down on the edge of Andy’s bed and carefully grabbed the older woman’s hands in hers. “Yes, my heart, we had extraordinarily wonderful lives. And you… _you_ were my favorite part of it all,” Quynh smiled even though her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

“Where are, um, the boys…” Andy closed her eyes and tightened her hold on the other woman’s hands, “Oh, Quynh, did I forget their names?”

The heartbreak in her voice was too much for Quynh to bear. But she knew she had to be strong, she had to be strong for the others, for herself, for Andy. The woman she loved had willingly carried the weight of the world on her shoulders through most of history. These little acts of kindness and strength were really the least Quynh could do for her, and she would do it gladly, and she’d smile the entire time, and she would make sure that Andy would rest, and enjoy her last days on this Earth that she had so bravely protected for so long. She would be gentle, and tender, sweet, and respectful. She wouldn’t ever leave her alone, she wouldn’t ever let her suffer. She would love her more intensely than she ever had.

“Don’t worry,” Quynh shook her head, and held back her tears. She started fumbling with all the things contained in Andy’s night table drawer. “Here, you have to take your medicines.”

Andy obeyed without putting up a fight this time, but once she was done she looked at Quynh again, as if she were a stranger again. “Am I dying?” Andy asked, her voice a whisper.

“Nothing that lives lives forever,” Quynh mumbled the familiar and comforting sentence as she looked down, putting away the handful of ridiculous little bottles and pills that were keeping her lover alive one more day.

“Yes,” Andy agreed, startling Quynh who hadn’t even been sure the other woman had heard her, let alone recognize the words. “Lykon was the first one to say that,” Andy added, “Do you remember?”

Quynh could feel her heart, her very soul shaking from all the pain, all the heartbreak of this experience. She wondered how it could hurt so much it burned her, but still, she felt so very cold. “I do,” she whispered, unable to keep her voice steady, “Do _you_ remember?”

“What?” Andy asked her, a little frown of confusion on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so first of all, sorry
> 
> this has to be one of the angstiest prompt's i've written but i'm really proud of it. i thought about expanding it a little and posting it as a seperate one shot but... i didn't lol so here it is! please let me know what you think?


	41. Me, I will find my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Song: With an orchid in his hand And a shadow on his thumb In the barrel of a gun Me, I will find my love For a jealousy fic of some sort with a dash of madness? Song is Maker of My Sorrow
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy, Angry and a bit Crazy Quynh, Angst,

Quynh had found them, even at the isolated safe house, the small cottage near the woods. She had chased them into the wilderness, and killed them all, one by one, two or three times.

“Stop protecting her!” she yelled, “Andromache is mine, mine to love, and mine to kill if I please!”

Nile had looked her in the eyes before Quynh killed her for a third time in her search for recently-mortal Andy. The young woman would never forget the rage, the absolute madness she witnessed in those eyes. It was terrifying, it was fascinating, it was all-consuming.

Somewhere along the way, the others had lost all trace of Quynh, but also of Andy. At least, Quynh had also lost her sword. She still carried a gun though, her finger always ready to shoot, even if she knew she had only one bullet left.

Quynh moved through the forest with every ounce of violence given to her by her madness, her rage. She muttered under her breath, “Mine to love, mine to kill,” over and over again. 

Finally, Quynh heard a rustle nearby and she rushed toward it. Then she heard her, she really did. “Quynh,” Andy had called her, her voice still steady, fearless, intimate. Quynh shot in her direction. But when she reached her, she couldn’t see if she had hit her target. All she could focus on was the familiar beautiful flower that Andy delicately held in one had, and the words she whispered to her, “My night blooming flower.”


	42. Tell me we're fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Song: LP - House on Fire. Tell me we're fine | I wish only to be on your side | Surrender our life | To the flame I hold on to survive
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Light Angst, Mortal Andy

It was a quiet night, but, even if there had been a war going on around them, Andy and Quynh could only focus on each other. Each other’s heartbeats, each other’s breathing. Their reunion had finally brought them to find a moment of peace in bed with each other, long after their clothes had been discarded to the floor. Their hands were restless, getting reacquainted with their bodies in gentle caresses. But their eyes were bold and steady, rarely looking away from each other.

“Tell me we’re going to be fine,” Andy pleaded, her voice was barely a whisper. When she didn’t receive an answer, feeling desperate with each passing second she added, “I wish only to be on your side. I would surrender, give up everything just to exist right here with you.”

Quynh hummed thoughtfully. One of her hands found its way to Andy’s hair. Tenderly, she brushed a few strands of hair from Andy’s forehead. “Everything?” Quynh asked, “Would you give up the frail little flame that’s now your life, the only thing keeping you alive?”

“Absolutely everything,” Andy answered, with enough conviction to leave the other woman breathless for a second. She wrapped one arm securely around Quynh’s waist and brought her even closer.

As an answer, Quynh leaned in. She brushed her lips against Andy’s. Right before deepening the kiss she whispered, “We are going to be fine.” It was a promise.


	43. I don't want you to feel alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Song: Hazel by Carlie Hansen. 'I don't want you to feel alone, and if you miss me Tell me something so I know, yeah, just so I know' 'You're drowning, it's eating me away You found that, that pleasure in the pain It's eating me away'. Also blessed by daniel caesar. 'And yes, I'm a mess but I'm blessed To be stuck with you'
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Light Angst, ft. some joe and nicky

After Quynh came back to them, they found a new safe house, far away from the shore. It was a comfortable apartment, the top floor from a tall building. Quynh was fascinated by the heights, she had never even imagined the possibility of skyscrapers. And she found comfort in having a wide view of the city below and still not being able to see water anywhere near. Her and Andy spent long hours just standing together on the balcony of the apartment, sometimes silent, sometimes sharing memories, sometimes Andy asked for forgiveness in every dead language the two of them alone could remember.

“Knowing what you were going through, knowing there was nothing I could do... It was eating me away, do you know that?” Andy whispered. It was one of the bad days, when Quynh resented Andy for giving up, for breaking their promise. Her silence prompted Andy to keep going. “Don’t push me away, please. You don’t have to feel alone anymore, and never again. Please, say something.”

Andy could see Quynh with her eyes closed, and she feared there wouldn’t be an answer at all. Until Quynh moved closer and then, as if defeated by the weight of her own unbearable pain, tired of carrying it all by herself, she let her head fall to rest on Andy’s shoulder. When Andy wrapped an arm around Quynh’s waist to pull her closer, the other woman didn’t protest. In fact, Quynh gifted Andy with an answer to her request. “My love,” Quynh whispered. Only two words, but they were everything for Andy.

Meanwhile, wrapped around each other on the sofa in the living room, Joe and Nicky had half of their attention on the television screen, and half on the women standing on the balcony. They couldn’t hear their conversation, but that simple embrace spoke volumes, and they felt overjoyed to finally see some progress. “They are a mess, aren’t they?” Joe sighed, tightened his arms around Nicky.

“Aren’t we all?” Nicky sighed contentedly in his lover's arms.

“Yes,” Joe nodded, although Nicky couldn’t see his face he could hear him smiling, “but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”


	44. You walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Song: Halsey - Strange Love. “They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak.”
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, mature-ish content, i do Not know how they bathed back then, they're just sexy immortal wives

Andy and Quynh had helped that village against the attack from their enemies because it had been the right thing to do. They never did it for the glory. But, if they were too exhausted after the battle, and it was too late to begin traveling again. If the people from the village insisted so vehemently on giving them their best place to stay the night, with the best food they could offer, a warm fire and luxurious rugs and pillows for them to rest. Well, maybe the couple could indulge a little.

“I’ve heard the people of the village talking,” Quynh whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

Just because their wounds healed, it didn’t mean they didn’t bleed. This, in exchange, meant that after every battle they had a lot of cleaning up to do. Though it wasn’t every day that they had the luxury of avoiding rivers, and instead could wash each other with soft cloths and water with soothing scents while they were sitting by a fireplace. They had stripped each other of all their clothes, and Andy had cleaned her lover’s body of every trace of the gruesome battle. Now, it was Quynh’s turn to delight herself with the task and the privilege of taking care of Andromache’s body, its entire expanse bared in front of her like an opened gift. It was a familiar and intimate routine, but it never got old, never got boring, never lost its thrill.

“What are they saying?” Andy wondered mindlessly. She had her eyes closed and her head thrown back while she focused on the feeling of Quynh’s tenderly cleaning her neck off the blood from the battle.

“They said you walk like you’re a God,” Quynh answered. Her voice heated Andy’s body more than the flames of the fireplace beside them. “It’s true,” Quynh added, “The few men that returned from the war looked tired and weak. You look stronger, more glorious than ever.” Quynh was kneeling beside the other woman, and nearly done with her ministrations. While she spoke, she moved her hand with the cloth lower and lower with every intention to let the little thing go really soon. Her other hand had found its place soothingly running her fingers through Andy’s hair.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’m accused of being a God,” Andy replied with a smirk on her lips. Her eyes were still closed. Her body, up until that point, had been completely loose in relaxation. But just then, she started feeling the gentle caress of Quynh’s breath near her neck, and she immediately tensed in anticipation.

“And then, if I hold you in the palm of my hand like this,” Quynh whispered, right before kissing Andy’s neck. “If you are so weak for only me,” her kisses moved across Andy’s jaw. “If you really are a God,” Quynh kissed the corner of Andy’s lips, and felt her sigh against her cheek the moment her hands finally found their destination, “What does that make me?” Quynh asked. Her lips stole the answer right from Andy’s lips.


	45. I dove in again 'cause I'm not into giving up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy never giving up.
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Post-Canon, Reunion, Angst with a happy ending

Andy did little but look for Quynh during the first hundred years following their separation. When Andy was finally forced to stop denying the facts that it was practically impossible to find her, she agreed to follow Joe and Nicky and move on with their lives. At least, that’s what she hoped they would believe she was doing.

It was easy enough, once she figured out a routine. She would go with Joe and Nicky, and eventually with Booker. They joined wars, they ended wars, they helped humanity however they could. Fighting wars was good for Andy, because it was a good excuse to use all the rage she had accumulated since she lost the love of her life. Helping people was also good because, if only minimally, it made her feel like at the very least she was doing something good with her life, a life that most days she was sure she didn’t deserve. But then came the other part of the routine. She insisted on the team taking short periods of time to rest. They deserved it, she said. I need it to keep looking for her, she was really thinking.

She never gave up, even if each year it felt more and more difficult. Andy was there, when historians reviewed the witches' trials, when the submarines were invented, when every bit of ocean research was developed. It was always the same. She failed, went on a mission to make the most out of her frustration, she came back hopeful, she failed again. She was starting to know the waters surrounding England better than the palm of her hand, and it still wasn’t enough. It was never enough… until five hundred years later, when it was finally enough.

* * *

The two of them were sitting on the beach, staring at the crashing waves. Andy found it a little unsettling, but she would have indulged Quynh in whatever she wished at that moment, and for eternity really, it was the least she could do. And, at that moment, what Quynh wanted was just to sit there, to face the monster that had trapped her for centuries, and finally… breathe. She was breathing freely, victoriously, and she knew she’d never be imprisoned again. The only thing she’d allowed to hold her now was Andy’s arms. So, with her lover’s arms warmly wrapped on her shoulders, Quynh finally turned to Andy with a smile.

“You never gave up,” she said, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

However, Andy wasn’t smiling. She was overjoyed, that was an understatement, but she still couldn’t let go of her guilt, her pain. “I regret absolutely every second of my life that I didn’t spend looking for you,” Andy confessed, her voice trembling slightly.

Quynh shook her head slowly. “You never gave up,” she repeated, “Now we’re here, that’s what matters.”

Slowly, Andy started to smile. Her eyes were glistening with tears and it almost brought a laugh from Quynh, who had always teased her for being surprisingly emotional at times, though now it was completely justified, and Quynh too was on the verge of tears.

“I love you so much,” Andy whispered as she leaned in to kiss Quynh’s forehead, “I missed you… Chị đã nhớ em lắm đó.”

Quynh smiled immediately, she could feel how desperately Andy was feeling those emotions. “Được rồi, ngoan, em thương.” Quynh whispered, wiping a stray tear that escaped Andy’s eye.

Afterward, Quynh sighed contentedly, and closed her eyes. She let her head fall on Andy’s shoulder, and she enjoyed the feeling of being held by the love of her life. There was a lot to talk about, a lot to handle together, but for the moment, this precious moment of absolute happiness was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in Vietnamese by @itsme-imhere (on tumblr)
> 
> \- Chị đã nhớ em lắm đó: I miss you so much
> 
> \- Được rồi, ngoan, em thương: it’s okay, be docile, i love (you). (aka very tender and comforting)


	46. The heart is hard to translate, it has a language of its own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh calling each other different nicknames that make absolutely no sense every time and everyone being like ??????
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor,

It started one morning shortly after Quynh had finally joined the group again and they were all enjoying a bit of peaceful domesticity. Joe, Nicky, and Nile were having breakfast when Quynh showed up, and not too long later Andy appeared, walked up to Quynh, and wrapped her arms around her.

“Good morning, eleventh day of winter,” Andy whispered lovingly and placed a kiss on Quynh’s neck while the woman blushed slightly and snuggled closer in Andy’s embrace.

On the other side of the table though, Nile frowned, “It’s literally summer,” she whispered to Joe.

The man gave her a grin and shrugged, “We don’t understand them either, Nile.”

* * *

There were many reasons to go out casually and have fun in whatever city they were staying in. Quynh needed to get familiarized with the twenty-first century, Nile wanted to hear all their stories about what the places looked like hundreds of years ago, and honestly, they all deserved to relax sometimes.

Now, objectively, Nile knew that Quynh was beautiful. And somehow Quynh had also a talent for adapting to modern fashion far better than the other four that had been there to watch its evolution.

In summary, they were exploring the city that day, and Quynh came out of her and Andy’s room wearing a casual suit that put to shame the closet of literally all the others but Nile.

“Stunning,” Andy grinned when she saw her, she even sounded a little genuinely breathless. And it was true, Nile wouldn’t fight that statement. What she had a problem with, was Quynh’s reply.

“Thank you, my little taste of sand,” Quynh said, kissing Andy’s cheek.

Nile turned to Nicky who was standing beside her and she whispered exasperatedly, “That’s not even romantic, at all!”

Her friend smiled patiently at her and explained, “Some words lose their magic when translated, Nile.”

* * *

It had taken some time but Quynh finally was convinced to join them on one of their missions. She tried to argue that it wasn’t just to personally make sure that her now mortal lover didn’t get hurt, but none of the others really believed her.

Then, when it was all done, when they were all tired but proud of the good they’d done, their clothes torn and stained with blood, Andy and Quynh met each other in a tight embrace. Ever since Lykon, thousands of years ago, they knew that each time could be their last, and they were never indifferent to watching the others risk their lives. It was an indescribable relief to finish a mission and be able to hold the other one.

“My sweet handful of bones,” Andy whispered adoringly, holding Quynh with all the love she ever felt through the three thousands of years together. And apparently, she didn’t realize that her loving tone did not match at all her words that, according to the youngest member of the group, sounded absurd if not a little disturbing.

After hearing that, Nille turned to look at Booker, but he shrugged and chuckled at her, “Don’t even ask me, kid. I have no idea.”

“What the fuck…” Nile whispered as she watched the two women share an incomprehensible but loving language that was theirs and just theirs.


	47. I didn't care much how long I lived, but I swear, I thought I dreamed her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh suffering and Andy’s care when they first met
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, First Meeting, Light Angst, Angst with a happy ending, Hurt/Comfort

Maybe, a few centuries later, when they meet Lykon, or thousands of years later, when they meet Nile, Andy and Quynh would smile the entire time they talked about the day they met. They would say it was love at the first dream, and when they finally met it felt like coming home. They would say they were never strangers, never fought, never were anything but everything to each other. That was a mild little lie. But who could blame them? Who would want to hold on to the first few horrible hours of their first encounter?

The truth was that it hadn’t been easy. It had been, instead, particularly painful. Quynh had gone out to the desert for a reason. She had given up, she wanted to die and she was determined not to get out of there alive. After one of countless deaths, when she opened her eyes and found the woman of her dreams staring down at her, Quynh felt the shock down to her bones. She felt warmer, she felt safer, she felt a flicker of hope but she immediately put it out. She closed her eyes again and didn’t move a muscle.

However, Quynh didn’t know that Andy was as stubborn as her, if not more. And she had thousands of years of more patience than her. Andy had waited thousands of years for Quynh to be born, she would gladly wait by her side thousands of years for her to stand up.

Quynh came back to life but, without food, or water, she was going to die again pretty soon. No matter how much, how cautiously or demandingly Andy tried to offer her help, Quynh would completely ignore her, determined to die for once and for all.

She kept coming back to life though. Each time, Andy was sitting there just a couple of feet away. Andy had started speaking as soon as she arrived, slowly trying out words in every language she had ever known, until finally a flicker of recognition sparked in Quynh’s features, and Andy knew she had it, they knew a common language. Surprised to hear the other woman speak in her language, Quynh had looked at Andy, but when she found a small, proud, victorious little smile on her lips, Quyn frowned and looked away. There were butterflies in her stomach but why couldn’t this strikingly beautiful woman leave her alone to die?

The both of them were intimately familiar with death, and intimately tired as hell of it. Andy knew how comforting it was to have someone there waiting for you to wake up, and she was happy to be that person for the other woman. But there was more. She knew there was nothing better than the comfort of someone’s touch being the grounding yet gentle force to guide you back to life. Every time Quynh died she felt it as her own, and so finally she found the courage to reach out and hold Quynh’s hand, securely but softly. It was the first time that Quynh came back from death feeling not alone. It was a brand new feeling and she flinched away from it, away from Andy’s hand. But, when it unavoidably happened again, she only held tighter, and hopelessly realized that she never wanted to let go, and she actually didn’t want to die again, not when Andy was holding her hand.

And that’s when the next part began. When the walls started crumbling down. When Quynh caught sight of Andy wiping her eyes off tears that were the result of watching her die so many times. When Andy saw her own hands tremble with how careful she was being while feeding bits of food and water to the frail woman in front of her. Quynh let herself be carried by Andy somewhere safe. Andy let herself smile, and hold Quynh tightly against her chest. Andy thought of herself as a product of a million battles, she wasn’t soft or tender, those were just words that she invented herself just for Quynh, just for that moment when she took off her scarf to wrap it around the other woman’s shoulders. Quynh wanted to say so many things, she wanted to say I am a warrior too, you haven’t yet seen me at my best. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t move to talk, she could hardly breathe. She was so weak, so tired, no amount of healing could make up completely for her days in the desert. All she could do was let her head fall on Andy's shoulder, drift off into the most peaceful sleep she had in a hundred years, tighten her hold on Andy’s hand, and wake up with a smile at last, hoping it was enough to convey how grateful she was.


	48. But oh, my love, don’t forsake me. Take what the water gave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh being afraid of water after everything she went thorough, so she asked Andy to teach her to swim or something.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Dealing with trauma, A little angst, a little fluff, a lot of love, and a hint of horny immortal wives

“Are you sure about this?” Andy asked one more time. The tone of her voice was purposefully nonchalant, because the last thing she wanted was to offend the other woman. But there was no denying in the apprehension displayed on the gentle and concerned frown on her face.

“Yes,” Quynh sighed gravely, “I will get on with my life, Andromache. I must.”

Andy nodded, and offered an encouraging smile. She knew very well that Quynh was exactly the type of woman to get over her fears even if just out of spite. In fact, was she really scared of water? I would make perfect sense, all things considered. But that night, as the two of them walked over to the pool of the hotel they were staying in, Andy had a feeling that Quynh wasn’t just scared. She was _angry_ , furious at the water, as if it had been the one to personally wrong her. Maybe she wasn’t ready to dive into the ocean, maybe she wouldn’t be for a long time. But she looked at the pool as she was about to defeat it in battle. Andy knew maybe this wasn’t the moment to think about how attractive Quynh looked, with fiery determination in her eyes and a blood-red one-piece swimsuit, but the thought was in the back of her mind of course.

Quynh sighed again, this time it was lighter, trembling, betraying her confidence. "Hold my hand?" she extended her right arm to Andy.

"Always," Andy said with a smile. However, she moved even closer and wrapped her left arm around her lover's waist, holding her close, and grabbing her hand with her own right hand. 

Slowly but surely they walked together until they reached the edge of the pool. Andy lowered herself to the first step and looked up at Quynh with an encouraging smile. Holding her breath, Quynh followed suit, her feet submerged and goosebumps raising all over her skin.

"All good?" Andy asked.

"I've taken baths already, Andromache, I can handle this," Quynh attempted a chuckle, and very slowly followed Andy step by step into the water.

But then they reached the bottom. The water reached their waists and if they continued walking it'd get deeper. Quynh had closed her eyes at some point, and her hold on Andy's hand was really tight.

"Open your eyes," Andy whispered, holding her closer, "Remember that you are here, safe, _with me_. I won't leave you alone ever again."

Quynh opened her eyes, but she didn't look at the pool around her, she focused on Andy's eyes. "Is it wrong..." she whispered tentatively, "that I sometimes wished you would have been there with me?" There wasn't need to further explain with words what she meant. They understood perfectly all it meant.

"Not at all," Andy shook her head lightly and placed her hand on Quynh's neck, "I wish I would have taken your place entirely."

Feeling a knot on her throat with the way the conversation was going, Quynh managed a smile, and bringing them back to the present, she said, "I want to swim."

"Are you sure?" Andy immediately asked, taking a cautious step back.

"With your help, I'm sure I'll be fine," Quynh took a deep breath and gave Andy one of those smiles that would convince her anything at all was possible.

And it was possible. They walked around the pool for a little while, until Quynh started to loosen her hold on Andy's hand and stopped feeling like her heart might burst out of her chest. After she managed to float once or twice, with Andy always there making her feel entirely safe, never letting go, Quynh started to feel at peace. Before... just _before_ , she used to love the water. She was a great swimmer, and it wouldn't have been fair that she'd have to give that up for eternity. She wouldn't allow that.

It felt pretty much like a miracle, every moment they spent together in the water, holding each other, letting go only briefly, swimming together, floating with each other. Andy couldn't remember a more pleasant feeling than Quynh's smile, her black hair wet around her beautiful, glowing face. It was a testament to how comfortable Quynh was starting to feel in the water when she pushed Andy to one end of the pool, and wrapped her legs around her waist, holding her lover to keep herself afloat. Andy would have marveled at the meaning of it all, if she hadn't been thoroughly distracted by Quynh running her fingers through her hair, connecting their lips together, letting her hands start a little argument with Andy's black swimsuit.

That night, the stars and the moon that watched them love each other all over the world through centuries, that watched them be torn apart from each other and suffer and mourn for centuries too. They watched the two immortal lovers reunited, finding love and joy and strength once more. Quynh was getting back her life, and Andy too, since she got back her love.


	49. If you were church, I'd get on my knees. Confess my love, I'd know where to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: andy and quynh and it’s the first time theyre meeting Since and andy just dropping to her knees at quynhs feet and begging for absolution (tho like in an “andy is an unreliable narrator of her own life” kinda way)
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy,

Truthfully, Quynh was pretty much shaking with rage as she stood there in front of Andy. How couldn't she? She felt the cold of the ocean clinging to her, she felt furious at the human race for the entirety of its crimes, for ever creating the device of torture that trapped her for five hundred years. Lastly, she felt unnameable mixtures of emotions, not so positive at all, aimed at her old lover. At times, Quynh thought that the ocean had taken over her mind, turning it into angry and unsteady waves. Still, furious and insane as she felt, her mind had a surprising newfound clarity. And she hadn't been as certain of it as she felt seeing the love of her life breakdown in front of her.

Andy's emotions were taking over her body, weighing her down. Simply whispering the other woman's name made her bow down her head, but it wasn't enough, it didn't feel like enough. Her legs were shaking and if she really was mortal now, if she could care about anything other than Quynh, then she might have worried all the feelings would kill her. She fell to her knees, she felt her chest caving in and the tears in her eyes were burning.

"My love... I am sorry," Andy's voice broke, but she couldn't stop, this apology was the last thing she could offer, "It was all my fault. It should have been me that day, I should have taken your place and I should've fought harder to get to you. I was weak."

The words sparked a recent memory in Quynh's mind, about Booker telling her he had heard from Joe and Nicky about the way they found Andy back then. The shackles had broken and torn apart her wrists, She had fought every single man even remotely involved in their tragedy, she had been destroyed, but never weak.

"I should have done more, I should have never given up," Andy continued, even through the tears, "I let you go. I've been useless, I've been worthless, I've been... nothing without you."

"Have you?" Quynh tilted her head and Andy looked up in surprise, but Quynh knew more than Andy suspected. Booker had told her everything. About Andy protecting her necklace more than her life, about her spending every minute of her free time still looking for her, about all the most remarkable consequences of the good things she had done. Quynh could try not to do it, but she still admired Andy more than anything.

"I'll never forgive myself," Andy finished, looking up at Quynh while tears fell down her cheeks.

"My heart, that's the only thing I believe from you out of everything you've just said," Quynh whispered back, kneeling down to be face to face with Andy. She reached out, and felt her heart skip a beat when finally, finally her fingertips touched the soft skin of Andy's cheek. That simple touch, it was the truest thing for both of them at the moment. Their love, it was the only certainty they had.


	50. Impossibly Sweet and Disgustingly in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh being impossibly sweet and disgustingly in love around everyone.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff, Extreme Fluff, Tooth-rotting fluff, dangerous amounts of fluff, absolutely nothing but fluff

The first victim was Booker. Ever since he had joined the team, considering Joe and Nicky were always together, he was used to partnering up with Andy during their missions. When Nile joined in and shortly after they were reunited with Quynh, he stayed with the two older women while Nile joined the other couple. Now, seeing Andy and Quynh fight side by side was an incredible thing, it was admirable, intimidating and somehow, _beautiful_. But, then there was the downside, whenever they had to sit around and wait for a signal or the right moment to attack, and he was left there while Andy and Quynh…

“Andromache, focus!” Quynh squirmed on her place on Andy’s lap. They were sitting on top of a building somewhere, Booker was intensely focused on his binoculars pointing at somewhere in the distance, and Andy was thoroughly entertained holding Quynh in her arms and kissing her neck.

“I _am_ focused!” Andy tried to defend herself but, after another kiss, she added, “but only on you.”

“Lucky me,” Quynh whispered, turning her head to meet Andy’s eyes. There she found the usual unmeasurable love and adoration in every shade of green.

“No, I’m the lucky one here,” Andy held her close, softly brushed her nose against Quynh’s, and then finally indulged herself in kissing her favorite pair of lips.

In the background, they could faintly hear Booker cursing in French under his breath.

* * *

Soon enough, Nile encountered a similar fate. Andy and Quynh had volunteered to cook dinner, but after it was obvious they weren’t getting very far on it, Nile forced herself to go in and help. Though she stopped in her tracks when she entered the kitchen and found Andy sitting on the counter and Quynh standing between her legs. The two women were exchanging quick kisses and completely ignoring Nile’s presence.

“We could forget about dinner, you know?” Andy kissed her. She had her arms loosely draped on her lover’s shoulders, and she was strongly considering just pulling her closer already. Then she added, “I have something different in mind.”

“Oh, do you, my heart?” It was Quynh’s turn to kiss her, “I think I might have the same thing in mind.”

They kissed again while they ignored the whispered “Gross,” coming from Nile still standing by the doorway trying to get their attention.

“Something sweet?” Andy whispered against her lover’s lips.

Quynh lightly bit Andy’s bottom lip and then slowly released it and pulled away enough to say, “Stop pretending you’re flirting, I know you _hate_ cooking and would seriously prefer to jump to the dessert.”

Andy laughed wholeheartedly at that, and let her head fall on Quynh’s shoulder, “I love you so much,” she said, with her lips brushing the woman’s neck.

“ _Guys!_ ” Nile turned around and yelled in the direction of the living room, “We are ordering pizza!”

* * *

Even Joe and Nicky, previously unparalleled couple in being extravagantly in love with each other, found some… light aversion to the two women’s newly rekindled flame. The two men perfectly understood how passionate love could be between two immortal beings, and they had even seen Andy and Quynh before torture and grief had tainted their souls. However, now they were seeing what it meant to have five hundred years of love to make up for. Plus, it looked like the women had suddenly remembered their old on-going joke of annoyingly, but hopefully playfully, constantly reminding the men that they had been together for much, much, much longer.

They were driving away after a mission. Joe was behind the steering wheel, Nicky was on the passenger seat and Quynh was sitting in the back seat, with Andy laying down with her head on Quynh’s lap.

“So, it’s almost _three thousand years_ now then?” Quynh wondered, while her fingers played with Andy’s hair, “Three millennia of devoted and ardent love?”

“Yes,” Andy, who was holding Quynh’s other hand, brought it to her lips and started tenderly kissing her knuckles one by one. “I have treasured you since the _very first dream_ of you I had, and I have adored you more and more every day.” Andy’s eyes were soft in a way that only Quynh had ever seen them, but Quynh also loved the way that in the blink of an eye she could read the sudden change for playfulness in her lover’s eyes. “We should celebrate like during our second millennium. So long ago, and still, it feels like yesterday.”

“I agree, my heart” Quynh smiled with matching mischief, “and do you remember our first thousand years together? It went by in the blink of an eye!”

“Oh, I could _never_ forget!” Andy replied with a perfect teasing tone, “Even if we have loved each other for two more thousands of years after that.”

“That’s _literally three times more_ , huh?” Quynh couldn’t hold back a small laugh, even if then she added more seriously, “Every thousand of years is impossibly better when I’m with you”. Her voice had turned soft and sincere and it was obvious she wasn’t just thinking about teasing their friends. Every ounce of love and truth in her voice and heart was perfectly matched in every feature of Andy’s face and the spark in her eyes. It was so easy to forget the rest of the world existed when they were staring at each other just like that.

Still, on the front seat, Nicky’s face was settled in a deep frown. Joe was tightly gripping the steering wheel, and he mumbled, “You two should get a taxi.” But they continued to be ignored by Andy and Quynh, still lost in each other’s eyes, in their memories, in all the love they had ahead of themselves.

* * *

This tendency of Andy and Quynh being impossibly sweet and disgustingly in love around everyone, didn’t lessen with time, to the surprise, delight, and annoyance of different members of the group.

Nile swore off grocery shopping with the two other women after the time that something about some cheese brought out a pleasant memory that had Andy and Quynh making out with each other in the middle of the aisle. On one occasion Booker had to shoot himself in the foot to get out of shooting practice, because successfully introducing Quynh to modern weapons had turned into Andy praising the woman’s skills in a seemingly unending speech. Then there was Joe, who would refuse to visit a certain mall for at least a century after someone in a store mistook him for Quynh’s husband, right before everyone there noticed his alleged wife getting up to some highly inappropriate business in the dressing rooms with another woman. Nicky wasn’t the exception either, since he had lost count of how many times he had to walk out of the kitchen, unable to take one more second of Andy and Quynh exchanging affectionate words and lovingly feeding each other bites of whatever sweet dessert they had that day.

Finally, when the entire family was together, well, there was no difference. They could try to tease Andy for her sudden, and wrongly deemed uncharacteristic, softness, but she’d reply with a threat or Quynh would successfully intimidate them in her defense or, more often than not, Andy would simply not notice at all, completely lost while staring at the love of her life. They could try to complain when both women laughed about inside jokes while they walked toward a mission, or when they flirted with each other in a dead language only they knew while they were all having dinner together.

But, at the end of the day, when it was time to enjoy some time to themselves, relaxing in some remote corner of the world, the six of them scattered around a safe house’s living room and watching a movie chosen by Nile, it wasn’t annoying at all. Centuries of pain, guilt, grief, and nightmares, that in moments like this they could pretend never happened. Moments when Nile, Booker, Joe, and Nicky can do nothing but exchange smiles with each other, genuinely overjoyed to watch Andy and Quynh, the two women that had suffered the longest, and loved each other even longer, finally get a chance to do nothing but enjoy each other’s company.

It didn’t matter if it could be annoying to be in the presence of the couple that had been together for the longest amount of time in history and still had the ability to love each other with the dedication and enthusiasm of millennia ago. Sometimes, all the mattered was Andy and Quynh, falling asleep in each other’s arms, with smiles in their faces, and in their hearts the glorious knowledge that they would wake up the next day to continue loving each other more than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!
> 
> this is the 50th chapter, yay! there are probably 50 more coming soon lol
> 
> this is one of my favorite prompts! it holds a very special place in my heart. and a big part of that is because of this [AMAZING art](https://mortt-artsy.tumblr.com/post/629352166431293440/based-on-the-andy-and-quynh-being-impossibly) by the iconic @mortt-artsy on tumblr ❤❤ 
> 
> thank you so so much everyone for reading and leaving comments on these little one shots and on all my andromaquynh stories, it really makes me so happy!


	51. You're a cowboy like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh and horses
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Fluff and humor, horse girl Andy

“I don’t _hate_ horses,” Quynh protested, crossing her arms and frowning at Andy, who was busy feeding their current horse.

“I didn’t say you hate them,” Andy replied without looking back at her, but knowing exactly what expression was in the face of the woman she loved. “I said that you are scared of them,” she added with a smirk when she finally turned around.

Quynh gasped at her. “That’s absolutely-”

“True?” Andy smiled, petting the horse with what Quynh considered too much affection for an animal. “Quynh, you’ve never wanted your own horse, you keep jumping into mine during battle, and you look at them as if they’ve all personally wronged you.”

Hearing Andy’s words, Quynh immediately stopped scowling at the horse exactly as the other woman had just described, but she had been caught. “ _He started it!_ ” she defended herself, and when Andy only laughed, Quynh scoffed, “I just don’t trust them, Andromache. They are unreliable beasts. I don’t know why you like them so much.”

“I like them a normal amount,” Andy replied while affectionately petting the horse, not realizing that she smiled at the animal more than she smiled at all other humans besides Quynh. “You have to get over your fear,” Andy nodded resolutely, “Do one thing for me? Get on this horse by yourself, and I’ll just walk by your side for a while.” Seeing Quynh wouldn’t move at all, Andy offered her a hand and when she took it she pulled her forward, closer to the horse, and then she put both their hands on the neck of the animal. “He is kind, gentle, and I trust him with my life,” Andy reassured her with a smile.

“You have endless lives, my heart,” Quynh chuckled. Usually, she took pride in bragging about holding the great Andromache the Scythian in the palm of her hand, but in all honesty, she was just as easily persuaded by the other woman. There was nothing in the world she wouldn’t do for Andy, not when she gave her a soft and hopeful smile like that. So, Quynh sighed gravely. “What if I fall down and die?” she asked, begrudgingly accepting Andy’s help to get on the horse.

“Then you’ll come back to life, and I’ll reward you with a kiss,” Andy easily replied, as they restarted their journey.

“How generous,” Quynh mumbled. And for a long while, their trip passed in a similar dynamic. Quynh needed comfort and a distraction, and entertained herself by asking Andy all sorts of things. “What if the horse is evil and betrays us? What if the horse is also immortal and haunts me for eternity? What if the horse steals my soul and I have to be a horse forever, Andromache?!”

Andy, of course, did a great job at lovingly and patiently keeping up with Quynh’s worries, saying “I’m certain he’s loyal. We can surely defeat a horse. We have only heard of that happening once, so it’s unlikely.” Slowly but surely, she could see the other woman growing comfortable with the animal, more confident in the situation. After all, it would be the beginning of centuries traveling mostly that way. At least, Quynh felt safer knowing that wherever she went, however she traveled, she wouldn’t be alone anymore. She had Andromache with her, until the end.


	52. They say: don't open old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: According to the Copley, he's only been able to go back 150 or so years which is relatively nothing and definitely not enough to know about Quynh. How would Copley finding out about her go?
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, no Quynh present, Light Angst

The new ones were always so full of questions. Andy spent days telling Quynh all about her life. Together, they spent weeks telling Lykon about their lives together. And again, when they met Joe and Nicky, they had even more to tell. When they met Booker, he hadn’t been much of a curious person, and Andy had been already haunted by grief back then, she didn’t feel like telling the whole story one more time, not by herself. But with Nile… Nile was different. She was incredibly curious, and eager for knowledge, and she inspired Andy to open up. Andy had prepared herself to answer the millions of questions that she knew Nile would have. What she hadn’t considered was the presence of a mortal man deeply invested in their story to the point of taking notes nearly every time Andy opened her mouth.

So, it was just bound to happen that sooner rather than later Andy, Joe, and Nicky found themselves standing by Copley’s board making clarifications and explanations and answering all kinds of questions. It was going well, Andy would have even said that she was having fun, until she came across a piece of information that stood out to her. “Heroines of the crusades,” said the little piece of paper that took Andy’s breath away. Her fingers instinctively moved to play with the necklace she carried with her all the time. The Crusades, finding Joe and Nicky, she hadn’t been alone back then.

“Andy, what happened?” Nile asked her cautiously after they all had noticed the woman had grown deadly quiet.

Andy’s fingers went back to the pockets of her jacket and she did her best to keep her emotions at bay. “Did you know your… art project here is missing two people?” she asked Copley.

“ _What?_ ” he replied, stumbling out of his chair, his mind already overworking with this very interesting new piece of information, “Really?”

Andy took a moment before answering. “ _Lykon_ ,” she sighed, “a great warrior, he died a long time ago. I am the only one here that knew him.”

Copley quickly scribbled down the name on a piece of paper and then eagerly asked, “Who’s the other one?”

But, hard as she tried, Andy couldn’t get the words out. There was a knot in her throat, and she felt transported back to that horrendous day five hundred years ago. It happened to her every time something reminded her of her lost lover. As if she were listening from the outside, she faintly heard Joe and Nicky explain to the best of their abilities. “Her name was Quynh… alone… wars… witchcraft… the ocean…” the words meant everything and nothing to Andy. They were enough to break her, and at the same time, they couldn’t even compare to her real feelings.

At one point though, Andy couldn’t be sure if she had interrupted anyone, if perhaps they had moved on, but the words were desperate and she couldn’t hold herself back after she had noticed her friends had been speaking in past tense.

“Her name is Quynh,” Andy spoke suddenly, “She _is_ the love of my life, and she should be standing right here with us.”


	53. Adore you to the grave and farther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Going off of THAT page in the comics, what are those some of those instances in which Andy has said please to Quynh that she misses so?
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Early days, Top!Quynh rights

“Quynh, do _not_ kill me, I was only joking!” Andy tried to defend herself, but it was too late. She was lying on her back, her axe was out of reach, and Quynh had effectively immobilized her and held a knife to her throat. “I _know_ you could defeat me,” Andy insisted, rolling her eyes. It wasn’t her fault that they got a little too competitive when training together these days, and she had just playfully said the wrong thing.

“ _Obviously_ ,” it was Quynh’s turn to roll her eyes. Her entire body was tense, holding Andy down. She knew she could do this, but that didn’t mean it was easy. “Say please, and I’ll consider _not_ killing you,” Quynh breathed out. Truthfully, they were both breathing heavily after the intense training.

“You know I don’t do _that_ ,” Andy groaned. It was true, and Quynh knew that. The woman she loved was proud, and not a fan of kindly asking for things. Not when she could just take what she wanted, when she could apologize later, when she could intimidate entire armies with one look. She didn’t have the best manners. Personally, Quynh thought that had to be corrected.

“Do it, Andromache. Say please,” Quynh demanded with a smirk. As she spoke, not only she leaned closer and closer until her breath was tickling Andy’s lips, but she also pushed her knife just hard enough to mak2e a small cut that would heal in an instant, but just enough to pull the slightest whimper from the woman underneath her. “Do it for me, just for me, my heart,” Quynh whispered, letting her lips barely brush Andy’s lips before pulling away entirely. Her hold on Andy even loosened, but she was absolutely certain Andy wasn’t going anywhere.

“ _Please_ ,” Andy spoke through gritted teeth, she said it more like it was a threat. When she received nothing but an amused grin from the other woman, Andy groaned loudly and closed her eyes, she was losing her patience, and Quynh knew this as well. However, and perhaps they were both surprised by it, when Andy opened her eyes again they were unexpectedly earnest. “Quynh, please,” Andy tried again, this time sincerely, this time she pleaded with genuine want that traveled through her voice and wrapped itself around Quynh. Quynh, who had to make a great effort to put on a smirk again and not give in as desperately as she suddenly wanted to.

“I could get used to hearing you saying that,” Quynh said, “you have an eternity to practice.” She chuckled lightly for a moment, but then she was leaning down to kiss Andy, properly this time. Quynh put everything into that kiss, she let both of them get carried away as much as their lips wanted to, even if she knew sooner rather than later Andy would find a way to steal the knife from her hand and switch their positions. It would have been all worth it.


	54. I wouldn't fall for someone I thought couldn't misbehave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh having a bet with the group on how many times she can get Andy to blush
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor

Unbeknownst to Andy, Quynh had made a bet with the other members of the group to see how many times she could make Andy blush in one day. Now, it wasn’t a completely easy task. Andy had a reputation for having a serious personality that could border on the cold and cynical side of things. But, it was also undeniable that the woman had one great weakness named Quynh, and one incapacity to control the skin of her cheeks from turning a cute rosy color whenever the love of her life pushed her buttons.

Quynh could have chosen any other day for it but, since she clearly liked a challenge, it was the day of an important, dangerous mission. Before even leaving their safe house, they were all getting ready and Quynh turned to Andy and said, “Babe, I think you should wear your tank top.” Andy only looked down with confusion in her eyes at her long-sleeved outfit, so Quynh added, “It’s more practical… and I like to see your arms.”

“More practical. Got it,” Andy mumbled through gritted teeth and turned around quickly to go change, but not quickly enough for the others to miss her blushing.

* * *

While walking to the place of their mission, Quynh had entertained herself by trying to grab Andy’s axe from her. “Stop… stop it!” Andy grumbled again and again, and when the other woman almost succeeded, she snapped, “Could you please stop?!”

Quynh let go of the weapon, but not without smirking and saying, “Fine. But that’s not what you were saying last night.”

Andy walked faster, and considered herself lucky to be walking first in line. But she was blushing so profusely that the redness of her neck and ears betrayed her in front of her team that walked behind her.

* * *

“Quynh, are you in position?” Andy whispered. Since the team had to split up, they were all wearing microphones and earpieces, and she was waiting for confirmation before starting the attack.

“Yes, love, in your favorite one.”

Instead of receiving a clear order, the rest of the team only heard Andy shakily sigh “Fuck,” and begin shooting just like that. She was still blushing a little when the others saw her pull her axe on their targets.

* * *

To make things fair, Quynh didn’t come out of it unscathed, because it was her turn to blush when they came out of the mission and Andy’s blood-soaked tank top was clinging to her skin in a way that absolutely wasn’t meant to look that good. But she knew how to get over herself and make the best of the situation. “Aw, Andromache, look at you!” Quynh tugged at the hem of the tank top while the team walked away from the place, “That looks uncomfortable, you should take it off.”

Andy, whose brain was currently unable to process information well enough while Quynh continued to play with the hem of Andy’s top, just mumbled, “Okay…”

“No?!” Nile interrupted them, “I’m sure you can wait until we get somewhere safe, okay?”

Seizing another opportunity, Quynh leaned closer to Andy and whispered, “Personally I can’t wait to get home.”

The result was a very frustrated and equally flustered Andy once again speeding up to walk away from Quynh and the rest of the team. She didn’t even notice she was just giving them the privacy necessary for the others to give Quynh the money they owed her while she grinned and proudly stated, “Yes, fifteenth time just during the mission, thank you very much.”


	55. No grave can hold my body down, I'll crawl home to her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy finding out her immortality is back when Quynh does something reckless and stupid
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor, Very light angst, Andy ragains her immortality, idiots in love

“How difficult can it be, right?” Quynh grinned while she flipped in her hand the straight razor that she planned to use to cut Andy’s hair.

“Right…” Andy mumbled, skeptically eyeing the sharp edge of the razor and maybe subconsciously rubbing her neck with a hand. “I mean, there are new types of razors, you know? And I _really_ don’t mind going somewhere to get my hair cut.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Quynh gifted her one more bright and mischievous smile before walking around Andy to stand behind her. They were in the bathroom of their latest safe house, Andy sitting on a stool, and Quynh running her fingers through her hair. “I used to cut and braid your hair back then. Let me do this,” her voice was suddenly impossibly soft, and her hands on Andy’s shoulder were now lighter, and loving. She leaned forward and kissed the top of Andy’s head.

The tenderness of the action pulled a sigh from Andy, who also closed her eyes. “Promise you will be… _prudent_ ,” Andy pleaded.

“When have I ever been anything but remarkably cautious?” Quynh laughed, “You just… sit back… and let me… _Oh no_.”

Apparently, Andy had taken “sit back” quite literally, and Quynh, who had been struggling to get the razor out of its handle, abruptly managed it, at the exact same time, and the result was…

“ _Fuck!_ ” Andy screamed, feeling the blade pierce through her neck.

“Andromache!” Quynh yelled just as loudly, and pulled the razor out, causing the other woman to scream again. “Are you going to die?!”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Andy mumbled while they worked on pressing a towel to the bleeding wound on the side of her neck. She felt the burning pain and suddenly she was lightheaded, “Quynh?” she called out, her expression turned into one of complete pain.

“You’re not going to die, my heart, not like _this!_ ” Quynh begged, with tears brimming in her eyes. She stood in front of Andy again, with one hand pressing the towel to the wound, and the other on Andy’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t mind, not with you here, with me,” Andy smiled, she could feel the towel heavy with the weight of her blood.

“Don’t… please…” Quynh whispered, and leaned forward to kiss Andromache, praying to every God she had ever heard of that it wouldn’t be their last kiss.

Of course, in the heat of the moment, the loving couple got _a little_ carried away with the kiss. They _could_ have stopped a moment to think of asking for help, or taking care of the wound that possibly wasn’t even deadly. But in their priorities, they were more focused on heartfelt words of goodbye and an extremely passionate kiss to match. They were both still giving their all in that kiss when Andy couldn’t hold back the need to pull her lover closer, and let go of the towel to put her hand on Quynh’s waist. Accordingly, Quynh lost her focus on the life-saving towel covering Andy’s wound, and her fingers, as if they had a mind of their own, traveled to get lost in Andy’s hair.

Only when they heard the blood-soaked towel fall to the bathroom floor they stopped kissing. They pulled back from each other with a gasp. Quynh looked at the bloody towel, then at Andy’s neck, then back to the towel and back at the neck. Andy, too, looked from the towel to Quynh’s eyes and again, trying to understand the confused expression in her wife’s face. When too much time passed and Quynh couldn’t find any words to say, Andy slowly moved her hand to her neck, looking for a wound that was no longer there.

“Huh,” Andy, unexplainably immortal again, had nothing else to say. She looked up at the love of her life for guidance.

Quynh was wiping a tear from her face, no longer sad but overjoyed, her love for Andy and her excitement for an eternity together overflowing her heart. Still, all she did was grin playfully once more and say, “What if… we don’t tell the others, and then make the best prank in history?” Andy, who really wasn’t looking forward to dying for the sake of laughs but would do anything for the woman in front of her, did nothing but throw her head back laughing, and then she pulled Quynh back down for another well-deserved kiss.


	56. You carried romance in the palm of your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh courting Andy over the years, again and again and things getting more over the top each time
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Fluff and humor, grand displays of affection,

It all started with a completely sincere, humble, and heartfelt act. Shortly after Andy found Quynh and helped her out of that unforgiving desert, to show her immeasurable gratitude, Quynh insisted on giving Andy her necklace, the only thing from her first life that she kept. They were just getting to know each other, and Andromache was a breathtaking warrior of thousands of years of life so, understandably so, Quynh was the slightest bit nervous when she said “Do you like it?”

But, when Andy looked up from the pendant now hanging from her neck, she looked so impossibly touched, overjoyed, and equally as grateful, and said nothing but, “ _I love you_.” Quynh knew at that moment that she’d spent eternity showering this woman with proof of her love.

At first, it was about the little things. The way Quynh would say “For you, my heart,” every time she found a beautiful new flower from lands they were the firsts to explore, every time she hunted an impressive prey for a meal, every time she took down an attacker before he even thought of hurting Andy. Then, of course, things escalated quite quickly. With a few remarkable moments that neither of them would ever forget.

First, there was the incident when Andy, for just a few minutes, left Quynh alone with the small army they were leading. And when she came back, all the soldiers were passionately yet innocently singing a song in a language that was impossible for any of them to know. Clearly, Quynh had taught them the song. Obviously, she hadn’t mentioned that the lyrics were proclamations of her love for Andy, and some were quite inappropriate too. “For you, my life,” Quynh made a pause in her dancing to kiss Andy’s blushing cheek.

Then there was the little incident when, after helping a small group of people arrive somewhere safe, away from wars, the leader of the group decided to start a new village. Andy swears she only looked away for a couple of seconds, but apparently that was enough time for Quynh to convince the leader of the people to name their small village after Andy. It didn’t matter that the two of them lived longer than the village, Andy would never forget the way Quynh looked at her when she said, “Just a village, but someday I’ll name an Empire in your honor, my love.”

And finally, they both believe the most outstanding of her demonstrations was the “Festival of Andromache.” It wasn’t completely unusual, that the two of them separated for periods of time and planned to reunite in a certain city. However, on one occasion, Quynh had the idea to arrive at the meeting point weeks before the love of her life and make some… arrangements. After convincing the locals that she had a vision of a Goddess coming to visit their city soon, it was just a matter of working on the preparations, the feast, the decorations, the songs, and of course, Andy’s startling introduction to fireworks, that apparently Quynh had a little hand in developing. “It’s all for you, my everything,” Quynh threw her arms around Andy, welcoming, right before taking her hand and introducing her to every wonderful thing she had planned for her.

“Do you like it?” Quynh asked Andy while fireworks lit up the sky, while people danced and welcomed the ancient warrior with songs and gifts. In all those centuries together, Quynh had grown to show Andy all the depths of her confidence, her pride, her playfulness. But there was a layer of adoration, of genuine gratefulness, of the greatest love, that never, at any moment, left her eyes when looking at Andy.

“ _I love you_ ,” Andy replied, wrapping her arms around Quynh. She loved her more and more with every grand and extreme display of her feelings. She loved her more with every one of their whispered promises and intimate touches. She loved her more with every laugh, every battlecry, with every kiss. She loved her more and more every single time she looked at her.


	57. I don't smoke except for after I've held you, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh smoking together.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Smoking, Immortal Andy, smoking is bad for u, but they would look hot

“So, they kill,” Quynh stated, more than asked. There was only a delicate frown on her face as she studied the small cigarette in her fingers.

Andy gave her a gesture between a nod and a shrug of her shoulder, “They do,” she said.

“But not us?”

“No,” Andy replied with more conviction, smiling this time, “Nothing can.”

Quynh finally turned to look at her with a reproachful smile, “Don’t look so smug about it,” she said. But then she moved her attention back to the cigarette. “Well then, teach me,” Quynh requested.

“Don’t make it a bad habit,” Andy teased her as she pulled her lighter from her back pocket. She noticed Quynh eyeing the object with curiosity, so Andy turned it on and produced a small flame.

“Now, that’s too easy! That’s not fair,” Quynh let out a disbelieving laugh as she gestured at the fire that so suddenly appeared with barely the push of a button.

Andy laughed along with her, “Come on,” she said. Then she stared as Quynh put the cigarette in between her lips. “That’s right,” Andy whispered, transfixed by the sight more than she’d admit, “Here you go,” she said at last, lighting up the cigarette for Quynh.

The following minutes were spent with Andy teaching Quynh how to smoke. Quynh proudly tried not to cough on her first attempts, and Andy decided against pulling a cigarette for herself, instead finding much more attractive the idea of stealing Quynh’s cigarette from her lips just to put it in between hers, thoroughly enjoying the way Quynh looked at her after each time she did it, annoyed by the interruption and more than a little taken aback by the alluring image in front of her.

After a while, Andy finally asked, “So, what did you think?”

“I don’t love it,” Quynh shugged, then moved a hand to the back of Andy’s head, her fingers playing with her hair, “It looks good on you though, my heart.”

“Likewise,” Andy smiled and once more she stole the cigarette from Quynh, but this time she dropped it on the ground and as she stepped on it she pulled Quynh closer, and leaned down to kiss her, finding that this was one drug she wouldn’t mind dying for.


	58. Your face relaxed, your voice a whisper in my ear, and it drives me wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that.. my shirt?”
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff, Humor, Flirting

Andy walked into the kitchen and immediately stopped in her tracks, her mind going completely blank save for the image in front of her. Quynh was standing there, wearing a black button up shirt that was a little long on her, so she hadn’t deemed pants to be necessary. “Is that… my shirt?” Andy finally mumbled when the silence had stretched for too long and Quynh was looking at her questioningly.

“No, Andromache, I brought it from the ocean,” Quynh replied. In other circumstances, Andy would have easily picked up on her teasing tone, but not only she was still distracted by Quynh’s exposed legs, there was something about the mention of the ocean, about the way that Quynh woke up and the first she did was come to the kitchen and serve herself a glass of water. It almost made Andy tremble. That’s when Quynh, mercifully, smiled kindly at her and extended one arm, offering Andy a hand to bring her closer.

When Andy was finally in Quynh’s personal space, her mind had cleared enough for her to speak up again. “You know,” she fumbled with the hem of Quynh’s shirt, “this is actually one of my best shirts.” She was impressed, but not surprised that the woman she loved had effortlessly picked up the best out of her closet at first sight.

“Really?” Quynh exclaimed, and frowned a little as she looked down at the shirt.

“Are you seriously judging my clothes right now?” Andy chuckled, now toying with one of the very few buttons of the offended shirt that Quynh had bothered to button up.

Quynh smiled and looked up at her, “I think we both need more clothes.”

“I think we both need less clothes,” Andy returned the smile, and they laughed together for a moment right before Andy connected their lips together, and started unbuttoning completely her new favorite shirt.


	59. I'd be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: another “Andy’s arms” but this time after they reunited and while Andy’s driving
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff and humor, flirting, don't eat baklava while driving

“You know,” Andy glaced at the passenger side where Quynh was sitting almost entirely sideways looking at her, “You might learn to drive faster if you actually sit behind the wheel.”

“I’m studying the process from a safe distance,” Quynh smiled innocently, even if her thoughts were anything but. “It’s completely necessary, my heart,” she added.

“Sure,” Andy said, “As necessary as making me take off my jacket?” She briefly looked down at her black tank top and then at the denim jacket that now was in Quynh’s possession.

Since Andy was wearing sunglasses, Quynh couldn’t get a good look at the perfectly arched eyebrow surely directed at her. But she wasn’t complaining about any little details of Andy’s look. Besides, she did get a good enough look at the way the other woman’s lips tilted upward. Quynh had to make the conscious effort to bite her own lips to hold back the smile that apparently was a magnetic reaction to seeing the love of her life smile. Plus, she also made the choice to loosen the fist she had tightened on Andy’s denim jacket she was holding on her lap.

“Not exactly,” Quynh shook her head lightly, bringing herself back to the conversation at hand, “That part I call… and _incentive_.” There was something seriously motivational about the image of Andy right then and there. The slight movements of her bare shoulders. The mesmerizing length of her arm all the way to the nonchalant wrist draped over the steering wheel. That’s without mentioning the exposed neck and the inviting and pretty much heavenly jaw…

“I see,” Andy interrupted Quynh’s train of thought, or at least brought the attention to her lips, which was another subject of admiration altogether. “And where’s _my_ incentive?” she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

“I’m sitting right here!” Quynh chuckled, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Of course!” Andy shrugged her shoulders. “You are my greatest motivation in life,” she nodded confidently and after a pause she couldn’t help but add, “but Quynh did you bring the snacks though?”

Quynh scoffed, and started looking through their bags for the newest lost bet, or baklava, that Nicky bought for Andy. “Your gluttony, Andromache, never ceases to amaze me,” she shook her head but then, with the small pastries on her hands she turned seriously toward Andy. “Can you eat while you drive?” Quynh genuinely asked.

“I can,” Andy replied confidently, eagerly eyeing the baklava.

Quynh hummed thoughtfully, a little skeptical. She had heard all about Andy’s “I can do it,” when it came to driving a chariot with a single hand, standing up on a horse, directing a small ship with nothing but the sheer power of her stubbornness, and much more.

“Let me,” Quynh finally decided. She picked up the pastry and fed it to Andy while the woman continued to drive. Now, Quynh could have easily left it there. But, she knew she didn’t imagine the way Andy stared at her fingers as she pulled away. And she knew all the genuinely suggestive sounds her lover made when she really enjoyed a dessert. The ones she made just then? That was just to mess with Quynh. And Quynh knew how to fight back. Of course the baklava didn’t leave any crumbs or anything at all on Andy’s face. But that didn’t stop Quynh from moving her hand to Andy’s face once more to brush her thumb to the side of Andy’s lips. If her heart skipped a beat when Andy slightly turned her head to trap that finger between her lips and didn’t let go of it without a small bite, well, that was exactly what she had been looking for, wasn’t it?

“You’re going to crash the car, maybe you should stop,” Quynh laughed, barely hiding the breathlessness of her voice.

“I wouldn’t mind crashing,” Andy quickly replied, suddenly uncomfortable in her seat and unable to focus on the road anymore.

Quynh moved her hand again, but this time she only reached out to Andy’s arm. She wrapped her hand around Andy’s bicep and tightened her fingers just enough. “No, I _really_ think you should stop the car, Andromache,” she said it with a smile, knowing she’d get exactly what she wanted, even if it took a lot longer for her to learn how to drive.


	60. And while you sleep I'll be scared, so by the time you wake I'll be brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hear that? I’m alive. I’m right here.”
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Quynh's trauma, Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

As if the psychological effects of Quynh’s hundreds of years of torture weren’t enough in the form of horrifying nightmares, there was the physical side of it too. She could wake up from dreams of her underwater prison, but when her eyes opened, the rest of her body still felt caged, trapped. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move except for struggling against Andy’s attempts at comforting touches. Quynh would sob and struggle to breathe for long moments that, to both of them, felt infinite.

With tears prickling in her eyes, Andy tried her hardest to calm down the love of her life. “Quynh, please, please listen to me,” she begged, looking down at her, “Look around, love, you’re free, I got you. Breathe, Quynh, please.”

Slowly but surely, Quynh stopped fighting against her as if Andy’s hand were the iron that kept her imprisoned for hundreds of years. She was still shaking and tears continued to fall from her eyes. Her stare was distant, unfocused, but she shakily whispered, “Andromache?”

Andy’s heart broke with the knowledge that so many times while underwater her lover must have tried to call her name, just for it to be drowned by the waves. “Yes, it’s me, my love. Can you see me? Can you hear me?” she asked softly, and was finally rewarded with Quynh’s eyes finding hers. Even through the tears, Andy managed a small smile, she was sadly familiar with this process, and Quynh had just started to listen.

“Yes, focus on my voice, Quynh. Hear that? I’m alive. I’m right here.” The words were an indescribable comfort for Quynh. She was finally getting a grasp of reality outside her nightmares. She closed her eyes and sighed, the tears had stopped. “You’re alive too. You’re right here with me, and you’re safe. I promise,” Andy added, and she was delighted to see Quynh’s features softening, relaxing, her breathing slowing down, until she fell asleep again, safely in Andy’s arms.

This exact scenario happened too often, said the guilt in Andy’s heart. But the love she had for the woman in her eyes filled her with hope, and that hope reminded her that the nightmares, slowly but surely were becoming less frequent. As terrible as the nightmares were, the delight of a full night of peaceful sleep was even greater, and those were starting to happen more often for Quynh. Someday, and Andy hoped she would live to see it, Quynh’s nightmare would become a rare occurrence. Someday, and Andy hoped Quynh would live to experience it, the nightmares would stop, and the ocean would be a blurry memory. Just like Andy’s thousands of years of loneliness began to vanish from her memory the moment Quynh walked into her life.


	61. I know it's hard for you to take a compliment, but my life began the day which you came in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What is this? What are we really?’” "Take my hand"
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, First Meeting, Fluff,

After a shockingly beautiful and strong warrior found her dead in the desert, Quynh complied easily with everything Andy said. But, after having some water, food, the warmth of the fire in front of them, the improbable luck of a common language, and the comfort of the other woman’s scarf on her shoulders, Quynh had questions. A good amount of her questions were about the dreams. What was that connection between the two of them? Did Andromache feel the same? That it was a feeling beyond holy. Did she have the same dreams? Did she also felt alive for the first time in years the moment they looked at each other? But, of course, Quynh also wondered about the less important, in her opinion, things. The part about not dying.

“What is this? What are we really?” Quynh asked, walking the fine line between both subjects she was curious about. Their mortality, or lack thereof. And the way Andy looked at her with more emotion than Quynh had ever known. She felt somewhat timid, even if after so many years of dreaming about each other Andy’s eyes felt more like home than any physical place she had ever visited.

“I don’t know,” Andy replied, a little too easily. She was smiling, and Quynh wasn’t sure that such a beautiful smile matched with her answer. But she could relate to Andy’s incapacity of holding back her joy after finally finding each other. “All I know is that it seems like you and I… can’t die,” Andy explained, to the best of her abilities, in the common language they had found.

Quynh frowned a little and looked away thoughtfully for a moment. “It’s been really lonely, to be endless,” she admitted, at last, still looking away from the other woman.

“I know,” Andy replied. Her words brought Quynh’s attention back to her. In Andy’s eyes, she found all the loneliness she felt for a century but multiplied by an impossible number. Still, unlikely as it seemed, Andy’s eyes held so much more than that, and at the moment, they were overflowing with affection. “Take my hand,” Andy added, offering her open palm to the woman sitting beside her.

Quynh hesitated, not because she didn’t want her hand, but because she wanted everything about Andromache, and so badly it terrified her. When she finally gave in, when she gave Andy her hand and intertwined her fingers, Quynh bit her lip to keep a delighted sigh from escaping her lips. It felt perfect, it felt meant to be, it felt like holding her future, all the unexplainable number of years ahead of them, everything was in Andy’s hand holding hers.

“You will never have to be alone again,” Andy promised, looking into Quynh’s eyes.

“ _ We _ will never be lonely again,” Quynh agreed and smiled, squeezing Andy’s hand, ready for their future together. Then it was equal parts magnetism and a century of yearning, but it pulled them together, their foreheads touching, their endless lives colliding for the better. It was more than the end of loneliness, it was the start of something beautiful between the two of them, forever.


	62. You had to kill me, but it killed you just the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s always been you.”
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Reunion, Temporary character death, Temporary evil Quynh, Angst with a happy ending

“Fight, Andromache!” Quynh yelled.

“No,” Andy replied.

“Why?!” Quynh demanded, “Fight!” she insisted.

Their friends watched from afar, the men they had to fight that day were still lifelessly laying all around them, but for both immortal women, the world consisted only of each other and that moment. Well, only one of them was still immortal.

Quynh couldn’t exactly explain why she was desperately fighting the woman she had love more than anything for more time than most people could comprehend. All she knew was five hundred years of death, with the smallest of glimpses of her family and her lover still alive, still happy, moving on without her. Rage was blinding. They tried to warn her Andy wasn’t immortal anymore, which only made things worse, but she didn’t have it in herself to stop now.

But the more Quynh attacked, the more Andy refused to fight back. The older woman barely defended herself, only tried to avoid Quynh’s attacks, until she couldn’t anymore. She was too wounded, too tired. She didn’t have the strength to give Quynh answers. She was just happy she got to see the love of her life one last time, regardless of the circumstances. So, when Quynh finally struck her with her sword, Andy couldn’t hold herself up anymore, she couldn’t keep fighting, she couldn’t do anything but let herself go.

The only comfort, and somewhat of a surprise, was that as she fell, the same woman that killed her, caught her in her arms.

“Andromache, wake up!” Quynh desperately yelled, holding Andy’s limp body in her arms. She hadn’t exactly planned for their reunion to take place during one of the most vicious battles any of them had experienced. But now, with all their friends looking on from a safe distance, with Andy’s body holding uncountable bullet wounds, some caused by Quynh herself, all of which were not healing, Quynh would have given anything to make things differently.

“I did not miss you for five hundred years for you to die now! Not  _ now _ , Andromache, not like this,  _ please _ .” Quynh’s outrage had given place to urgent begging. There were tears forming in her eyes, and she was holding Andy’s body so tightly she might be causing more injuries, but she couldn’t help it. Her eyes were frantically moving all over Andy, the wounds that weren’t healing, the eyes that were losing its light, the chest that was taking too long moving up and down with her breathing. “Please, my heart,  _ please _ ,” Quynh whispered the words while her tears fell on Andy’s bloodsoaked clothes, and while Andy herself gave one last breath before dying.

Quynh had closed her eyes and started sobbing, she couldn’t have seen the way Andy’s wounds finally healed again, like so many times before. But she definitely felt the moment Andy started breathing again. Startled, Quynh’s eyes flew open, and she couldn’t find a better word to say other than “ _ How? _ ” she hopelessly wondered, but not any less grateful.

“I guess it’s not my time yet,” Andy replied, her voice hoarse and her breathing unstable, but getting better with each second. “I found a purpose, and I found a reason to live, a reason to  _ want  _ to live,” she added, and even managed to smile when she noticed the confused frown on her lover’s face, “My reason…  _ she  _ returned, she came back to me.” With her wounds almost all healed up, and feeling better, feeling stronger than she’d done in centuries, Andy pushed herself up and with one hand she hesitantly reached out to caress Quynh’s face. Neither of them was holding back their tears nor their smiles. “It’s you, my reasons, my answers, my  _ everything _ ,” Andy said, “It’s always been you.”


	63. Tonight, if you fuel my fire. You can't stop desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you.. blushing?”
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor

“This is all unnecessary!” Andy complained, “And the clothes are completely impractical!”

“It’s necessary for the mission!” Quynh retorted, “And  _ maybe  _ I want to go to a fancy, twenty-first-century party, so stop complaining. Plus, I happen to think you look  _ really  _ good in a suit.”

When she heard the last sentence, Andy hastily turned around to realize that her lover had finally come out of the bathroom. While Andy was wearing all black, as usual, dress shirt, pants, and jacket, Quynh was the entire opposite with a fiery dark-red suit, much tighter than Andy’s. It looked even less practical, but Andy was starting to think it was seriously necessary for her to see the woman she loved looking like that, and looking at her like that.

“You are a Goddess,” Andy breathed out. Both of them had been accused of holiness a few times, thousands of years ago, but now, Andy said it quite seriously, despite the thoroughly unholy nature of her thoughts at the moment.

“And you got all dressed up for me?” Quynh smiled playfully as she walked closer to Andy, who sincerely nodded. Andy, truthfully, couldn’t manage to say anything else, because now Quynh was wearing high heels that although they couldn’t completely erase their difference in height, they deeply affected Andy. “Good,” Quynh looked approvingly over her wife’s outfit, playing with the lapels of the jacket, but then finding the top button of the shirt, “This one has to go…” she whispered, unbuttoning one, and then two of the buttons of Andy’s shirt, “Much better. Now, Andromache…” Quynh looked up at her lover’s face and her smile grew, “Are you… blushing?”

“Absolutely not,” Andy replied with a steel cold voice that did nothing to remove the annoyingly beautiful smile from the other woman’s lips.

“You absolutely are!” Quynh chuckled, but only for a moment, because her priority at the moment was lovingly holding Andy’s face in her hands and pulling her forward for a promising kiss. “How embarrassing,” Quynh continued to tease her as she pulled away.

“Shut up,” Andy pulled her back in for another kiss, taking her turn in grasping Quynh’s jacked to bring her closer.

“We are going to be late,” Quynh whispered, as she started to trail kisses over Andy’s jaw and neck, knowing she wasn’t helping at all.

“Now in the twenty century it is fashionable to be late,” Andy sighed, as her hand mindlessly worked on untucking Quynh’s shirt from her pants.

Quynh laughed though. “My heart, it’s the  _ twenty first _ century.”

“Who cares,” Andy groaned kissing her again, though it was increasingly difficult because of how much they were both smiling.


	64. Now we're in the ring and we're coming for blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Did you just hit me? With a pillow? Oh. It’s on now.”
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Family Fluff

“I really want to kill you right now, Quynh,” Andy rubbed her forehead and sighed. She couldn’t even remember how the argument started but they were alone in the living room now and Quynh was being too smug about it, her usual little shit self, and Andy was angry at how much more in love it made her feel.

“Hey, if you kill me, I’ll kill you,” Quynh raised her hands in mocking innocence, “and one of us is  _ not  _ immortal anymore, my heart.” 

Andy knew that Quynh was just kidding, hopefully. It had been centuries since they had playfully killed each other to settle their arguments. But if maybe Andy was considering killing Quynh, just a little… Was the love of her life really above some light stabbing to win the argument? It was better not to use knives, Andy decided.

While Andy had her internal debate, Quynh, content with her belief that she had won the discussion, was focused on her new phone, a wonderful little device that demanded too much attention whenever she used it. That’s the reason why she wasn’t ready at all when she felt a pillow, a  _ pillow  _ of all things, hit her in her head, messing up her hair and earning an utterly shocked expression on her face. “Andromache…” she used the old name very slowly, threateningly, “Did you just hit me? With a pillow?” She made a pause to stare at Andy’s goddamned smug smirk and then added, “Oh. It’s on now.”

The battle was just ruthless. Less than a minute later one of the pillows was teared up and spreading its stuffing all over the place. Andy jumped on the couch, Quynh jumped on Andy. Andy didn’t hold back on her strength, but Quynh was incredibly fast with her attacks. They laughed only half of the time they were fighting.

When the noise was too much and something probably important made a loud crash as it broke down, victim of Andy and Quynh’s pillow fight, the rest of the team started curiously leaving their rooms to investigate.

Booker was the one to cautiously approach the living room. He sighed gravely and gestured around him, even though the women were ignoring him he asked them, “Seriously?” But then, of course, a second later he also received a pillow thrown at his head. “ _ Seriously?! _ ” he repeated louder, turning around to find out that Joe couldn’t hold back his laughter. Joe, Nicky and Nile had come out of their rooms holding all their pillows, and they were eagerly moving toward the living room. Booker had no choice but to make a quick stop at his bedroom and join in as well.

“Do you get more immature as you get older?” Nile asked, repeatedly hitting Andy’s back with a pillow.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Quynh complained when she saw Nick straight-out grab one of the couch’s cushions.

“Could you maybe hit the others too?!” Booker exclaimed, while Joe contentedly hit his head with a pillow again.

They were a mess of aggression and fondness, laughter and angry grunts, deadly battle techniques coupled with the softest weapons and way more fun than they had expected to have that night while tragically destroying their living room.

“Quynh stop it!” Andy yelled in the middle of the fight, she was barely holding back her laughter. But when the woman she loved more than anything once again hit her in the stomach with a pillow, Andy groaned, “That’s it!” throwing her pillow on the floor and instead running to pick up Quynh and throw her over her shoulder. Andy moved around the room, still defending herself and smiling, Quynh was struggling against Andy and laughing but still waving a pillow around and even hitting Andy’s head.

The battle went on and on, until late at night, when most pillows were ruined on the floor of the living room, and everyone was too tired to go back to their rooms. Half on the pillow-covered floor, and half on the couches that ended up in completely different places than they were before the fight, the six members of the family found a comfortable place to sleep, all with relaxed smiles on their faces, safe, and unmeasurably happy to be together.


	65. When you sleep, will it be with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when you sleep by mary lambert
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, First Meeting, Fluff, First Kiss

After a night of dreaming about her, waking up alone was torture. Andromache would just lie there, with her eyes tightly closed and willing the dreams to come back. The deep eyes, the smile, the white dress, the love song hiding in the edge of dreams and consciousness. It was desperate, she was restless, she would have done anything to find her and then do anything for her, just to make her happy. But somehow she wasn’t even sure if it was real at all. Maybe they were just dreams. But if one thing was real, was that for a hundred years the first thing Andromache did every morning as soon as she woke up, was missing the woman from her dreams.

* * *

Quynh had been lost for days, maybe years, it all was meaningless for her now. She saw the impossible length of the desert stretched out ahead of her and she nodded, satisfied, it was a good place to go and never come out of. Nobody would miss now. Everyone she ever cared about, everyone that ever cared about her was dead. Nobody would even think of her. Except maybe… No, she couldn’t be sure if the goddess of her dreams was real. Could it be real? Those green eyes, deep as the forests that surrounded her in the dreams, that smile, that smile… Quynh would do anything for that woman. If only she would love me, Quynh thought. But it was too late now, Quynh didn’t have the strength, she had given up, she was ready to go. And her last thought would be to wonder if the other woman was perhaps dreaming of her too? Wouldn’t that be lovely? To die dreaming of each other, that could be the closest thing to sleeping side by side with each other. At least, that’s what she thought then.

* * *

Unfathomable as it used to seem, the dreams were real, and Andromache found Quynh. The two women even made their way out of the desert. The moment they finally reached a soft patch of green grass, with trees shielding them from the sun, and the soothing sounds of a nearby river, Quynh exhaled an extremely pleased sigh and closed her eyes. taking it all in. Andy felt her heart skip a beat at the sight.

“Would you kindly take a walk with me?” Andy whispered, regretfully breaking the silence and the other woman’s peace. But Quynh only answered with a gentle smile, and side by side they stepped further into the woods. After a short while, after it was obvious they both could barely hold back their smiles and keep their eyes from always staring at the other one, Andy addressed her once more. “I suppose now we decide if we should split out paths,” she said. The tone of her voice and the sadness in her eyes exposed how deeply the mere thought pained her, but she smiled bravely and before Quynh could protest she added, “I wouldn't want that. Not in a million years. I’ve missed you the entire time you’ve been alive. But I would, I would disappear completely if you wanted me to, I would be long gone, I would be nothing but a ghost.”

Quynh could hardly breath. She reached out gently and picked up Andy’s hands in hers, standing closer together now. Her dreams didn’t lie, this woman in front of her might be the greatest warrior alive. But Quynh knew she wasn’t imagining the deep emotions and the crystal clear tears filling those beautiful green eyes she’s dreamt of for a century. “Don’t do that,” Quynh whispered at last, the words escaping her quickly, “Don’t ever leave me.” She looked up for a moment at the trees surrounding them, because she wanted to remember this moment forever. She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed Andromache’s cheek. When she pulled back the skin was flushed pink, and it made Quynh smile. “Be with me,” Quynh whispered, “Be with me,” she repeated once more as Andy leaned down and brushed their lips together before finally taking them in a kiss that had been expected for a century. With their arms wrapped around each other, they felt nothing but the beat of the other’s heart beating right through them.


	66. Tell me a piece of your history that you've never said out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh broke into Andy’s latest safe house with the intent of seeking revenge on Andy’s giving up looking for her. What she wasn’t expecting was seeing every wall in the safe house covered in notes, maps, decades of research, documenting the teams’ decades of work searching for her.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Angst with a happy ending, Reunion, Temporarily angry Quynh

Five hundred years. Apparently, it had been five hundred years since she was captured. It was difficult to wrap her mind around that fact. And as if the centuries of suffering hadn’t been enough to mess up her mind, she came out to find a world entirely different from what she remembered. But there was something she knew for a fact was still the same. Someone, really. Andromache was somewhere out there, happily living her life and going on as if she hadn’t broken a promise, as if she hadn’t given up looking for her, as if the person she claimed to love more than anything wasn’t drowning continuously at the bottom of the ocean. Well, not anymore. Quynh was out, and she was furious.

To be perfectly honest, she didn’t have a solid plan. It was difficult to think at all. If she closed her eyes she could feel the angry currents of the sea forever embedded in her mind. But she knew she was angry, and she knew she had to find Andromache. The result? Who knew what would happen. Sure, Quynh had a knife or two hidden in her coat’s pockets, plus a sword hanging by her waist, plus a gun on another pocket that she had stolen and instinctively tried a few times until she figured out how it worked. And maybe she was delighted by the idea of getting revenge, any sort of revenge, against anything or anyone. If Andy was the one of her path, well… call it destiny.

However, when Quynh finally caught up with them, when she found the safehouse they were staying in, she didn’t find it in herself to just barge in. No. She waited. And when she knew the place was empty she walked in. Her reasoning? She didn’t have any. That was exactly the point. Maybe Quynh wanted to take Andy by surprise when she arrived home only to find the due punishment for giving up. Maybe Quynh wanted to give herself some extra time, to have a moment to clear her mind, think things twice, maybe change her mind. Maybe she wanted to make a foolproof plan to kill Andy, but maybe she wanted a moment of privacy to see, to feel the space where the love of her life had been living, breathing.

In the end, she couldn’t do anything as planned. Quynh was rendered helpless the moment she walked in. Not because Andy was there and she wanted to kill her, that wasn’t the case. Not because the place faintly held Andy’s scent and to recognize it after five hundred years was sweetly overwhelming, though that actually happened. The real problem was the contents of the house. It was strange and confusing and Quynh couldn’t make sense of it at first. But when she walked closer, the images started to make sense.

There was an entire wall, and two large desks, completely filled with information. The first that Quynh made sense of where the old maps from centuries ago. Maps that she had looked at too. Then other maps started to make sense, even if they were modern and confusing. The maps had all sorts of marks on them. Red lines, crosses, circles, and many, many angry scrawls all around. There were new languages, new words, all around. But the more she looked the more she understood. The diaries, the navigation plans, the ships’ descriptions, the haunting mentions of the iron maidens and witches' trials. She was all over this.

Her hand tightened reflexively on the gun and she couldn’t completely make sense of what she felt yet, but she was starting to shake. That’s when she noticed the little messages left on little squares of yellow paper. She would have recognized Yusuf’s handwriting anywhere. “Quynh?” “Not Quynh.” “Possible ship.” “Completely useless guy.” “This one was fun.” “Andy killed him.” “Andy killed them too.” “Tell Andy to stop killing people. It won’t help.” “Andy’s wife here?” “Nope.” “Nope x 2” “Nope x 65” “Abort mission, boss is crying.” “ _ Fuck you _ .”

Quynh gasped out loud when she saw that last one. Then a chuckle escaped through her lips too, and tears finally escaped from her eyes. That last little message was Andromache’s. In these walls Quynh saw five hundred years of effort, the other side of their tragedy. It didn’t fix everything. But when she heard the door of the house open, and she heard Andromache calling her name, Quynh didn’t shoot, she let the gun fall down to the floor.


	67. And if I'm dead to you, why are you at the wake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy X Quyhn. Quyhn tracks the group wanting revenge. The team tells her Andy is mortal but she doesn't buy it right away, some angsty fighting ensues. When she's finaly convinced, something else happens and Andy is badly injured and ends up dying. ANGST from all sides and then *surprise* shes immortal again
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Reunion, Temporary Angry Quynh, Angst with a Happy-ish Ending, Mortal Andy, Andy regains her immortality, Kill her back to life, Reunion

It was all an accumulation of bag signs, inconvenients, bad luck. It was probably the worst possible day for it to happen. Ever since she turned mortal, the group had taken extreme care of Andy during their missions that she stubbornly insisted on participating in. But a series of unfortunate events were piling up on top of each other. On their last mission, Andy was shot twice. It was nothing, she insisted. She was badly injured, the doctor protested. It was  _ nothing _ , she fought right before passing out. She had recovered, at a normal pace, which for Andy was painfully slow. But then she caught a cold, and her patience was running out. The result was that she had personally pushed and pulled strings, and pulled a gun on Copley, so they could have a new mission as soon as possible. Her wounds weren’t completely healed, her cold wasn’t entirely gone, and still, they didn’t manage to stop her. She dragged the entire team to the docks of a city where a massive exchange of illegal weapons was taking place. They could have, at least, done something smaller, but Andy was unrelenting. And, if she had felt at all the sensation of being watched, followed, spied, well, she didn’t say anything about it.

They were right in the middle of it. And Andy was doing fine, really. One of their targets managed to punch her but it was nothing, and she killed him a second later. As usual, she went in first into the heat of the battle. But this also meant that as she pushed forward, the rest of the team stayed behind, watching her back, getting rid of all their targets. But almost simultaneously two shocking things happened. One, the bad guys received reinforcement, many, many more reinforcements than they were prepared for. Two, Andy was cornered for a brief moment, and it was in that exact moment when the secret figure that had been following them, decided to make an appearance.

Quynh jumped out of the shadows swinging her sword at Andy with incredible speed. Andy whispered her name, Andy screamed her name, cried for her, gasped for air, felt as if just the sight of her long lost lover could kill her. But Quynh wanted to take her time. “Here you are,” Quynh spoke with frightening calm, “Not even looking for me, I see,” she was using all her strength and speed and Andy was barely blocking her movements with her axe, begging for her to stop, to listen, “I will- I  _ have  _ to make you feel all my pain, all millions of deaths…”

Just then though, their fight was suddenly stopped. Both of them were shot. Maybe Nile shot Quynh to keep her from hurting Andy. But one of the men they were fighting apparently decided that right before dying the best he could do was hurt their leader. “Stop, Quynh! Andromache is not immortal anymore!” Nicky yelled at them, but he was killed while the rest of their team tried to finish the job.

“ _ Lies _ !” Quynh yelled, pointing her sword at Andy, “Get up and fight!” There were tears in her eyes, but the pain and love burning inside of her were too much for her to understand, and this was the only way she thought of figuring out what was really at the core of her heart. Andy, feeling that she deserved this, knowing she would do anything at all for Quynh, and completely unbothered, perhaps even glad, to offer her last life to the woman she loved, she complied to the order.

Andy stood up, and she didn’t exactly fight back, but she did her best to block all of Quynh’s attacks, and she watched as slowly but surely the forest fire in her lover’s eyes started to calm down. However, Andy didn’t get to see the first tear fall from Quynh’s eyes. She hadn’t stopped to see where she had been shot, she hadn’t realized it had been a lethal shot. Andy fell to her knees, let her axe fall down, breathed heavily for the last few times and looked up at Quynh, the only sight she wanted to have before she fell asleep for one last time.

“What’s happening?” Quynh’s voice quivered, “Is it true? Andromache,  _ is it true? _ ” She fell to her knees as well, pulled Andy to her lap, and held her there while the wound on her chest definitely did not heal. “Andromache, no… Not  _ now! _ Don’t you  _ dare  _ leave me!” Quynh cried, she held Andy’s hand tightly, and the tears fell even harder when she watched Andy smile one last time, before she stopped breathing completely. “An, đừng bỏ em,” Quynh sighed, the words barely audible, just coming straight from her heart, her soul, everything she was, and everything she felt for Andy in its truest intensity.

Behind them, the noise of the battle slowed down to nothing. The others had succeeded, had completed the job, and were now slowly standing up as they healed all wounds or woke up from just another death. But the seconds passed slowly and one of them, their leader, she wasn’t waking up. They all walked closer, tentatively, their hearts clenching painfully. They watched Quynh cry and cry as she hadn’t had the chance since leaving the ocean behind. And finally, they watched when it happened, when Andy’s fingers, almost imperceptibly, tightened on Quynh’s hand. It was the first sign. Andy was coming back. Andy was healing. Death, destiny, whatever it was, Andy was stronger, and she wouldn’t let any force pull her away from Quynh, not  _ ever  _ again.


	68. I think we've loved a thousand lives I try to find you every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'i remember being in love with you for longer than i remember being alive'
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff with feelings, Memory loss, kind of

Andy and Quynh were walking down the streets of Paris. Guided by her dreams, it had been simply easier for Quynh to find Booker, and it didn’t take long for Andy and the others to arrive there once they heard the news. That first day, Andy and Quynh held each other as tightly as if they were being threatened to be pulled apart again, even though that would never have to happen again. It was a long process, there was a lot to talk about, a lot to understand of each other. But once they were reaching a familiar and comfortable place where what really mattered was that their love for each other was alive and burning brighter than ever, they had endless things to do. Quynh wanted to see the world, this new world, she wanted to walk the entire earth with Andy, again and again.

“It’s like a dream,” Quynh said, looking around, “I can’t believe some things of the world are still the same. But everywhere I look, I see things so strange that I can’t believe they’re not from a dream.”

The pair were holding hands, and they were walking down a quiet neighborhood, with few people on the streets and not too overwhelming for Quynh. She stared at every strange, marvelous, unexplainable thing around them, and with just as much wonder but with infinitely more love, Andy stared just at her.

“Not exactly the world you remembered?” Andy asked with a smile, gently tugging Quynh closer.

Quynh chuckled lightly, “No, I guess not,” but there was something else there. She had gotten quiet, her face lost its amused glow, and it was impossible for Andy not to notice. Before Andy could ask, Quynh added, “I’m not… It’s my memory, I… I don’t think I can remember everything as well as I used to.”

“Really?” Andy mumbled, she wasn’t sure what else to say, she understood how this would make sense, and it pained her to think about it.

Beside her, Quynh shrugged. “I remember you, of course, my heart,” she gifted Andy a small smile and continued, “I remember Lykon. I remember living an immeasurable amount of years, and fighting thousands of wars, always healing. But it’s… it’s all blurry. It’s as if..” Quynh hesitated, she took a deep breath and finished saying, “It’s as if I’m watching from underwater still.”

With her heart breaking for the woman she loved more than life itself, Andy pulled them to a stop. They were standing in a secluded corner and she pulled Quynh closer, placed a hand tenderly on her lover’s cheek, watched as Quynh closed her eyes leaned into the touch seeking that familiar comfort. “My love…” Andy whispered, she felt furious at herself for not having more to say, she could only listen.

“I remember the feelings though,” Quynh opened her eyes and smiled softly, looking up at Andy, “I remember feeling victorious after a battle, I remember feeling scared every time you died, I remember all our joy, Andromache. I remember being in love with you for longer than I remember being alive.”

Andy leaned in and kissed her forehead. When she pulled back she was smiling brightly, and she had finally found the words she’d been looking for all this time. “For so long, I only had our memories. And I can confidently tell you nothing compares to the future we have now together. I have loved you since I first dreamed for you, three thousand years, and I’ve never loved you as much as I do now,” Andy closed the distance and kissed Quynh, trying and succeeding to pour all that love in that single kiss, “Just you and me,” she whispered.

“Until the end,” Quynh replied happily, the first time she got to say those words after so long.


	69. And the heart is hard to translate, it has a language of its own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: immortal wives and their individual love languages
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Fluff

Quynh knew that Andy liked receiving gifts. It wasn’t that difficult to figure it out, not after Quynh had surprised her with a dozen of those sweet pastries people were starting to bake in the city they were visiting. Andy had been so unbelievably excited, and had enjoyed them so much. Quynh didn’t think she’d ever seen that immortal warrior she loved display so much childlike excitement in the hundred years they’d known each other. But, one thing Quynh hadn’t completely realized yet, was that Andy also found tremendous joy in giving gifts.

“Andromache! I’ve never seen anything like this,” Quynh chuckled as she studied the beautiful arrows, bow, and case that Andy had commissioned from an expert just for her, “Thank you so much, my heart.”

“You’re welcome,” Andy nodded, she was grinning brightly. She opened her mouth again to say something, but Quynh got ahead of her.

“I love you too,” Quynh cooed.

“Huh?”

“I love you so much, Andromache,” Quynh insisted, the words coming out of her easily, “Do you know that?”

“Yes,” it was Andy’s turn to lovingly chuckle at the other woman. “Quynh, you didn’t even let me say it.”

“Oh, I didn’t?”

Andy smiled lovingly at her, placed her hands in Quynh’s arms and stepped closer, after taking a breath she said, “I love you, Quynh.”

It was everything or the shorter woman, who felt that maybe she had lived all these hundreds of years just to hear those words from Andy. Unable to hold themselves any longer, the couple fell right into a passionate kiss, thankful for each other, deeply in love, completely overjoyed.

It went on like that, for thousands of years. Andy put thought and effort and whatever money they earned in giving Quynh mesmerizing little gifts, and in turn she reacted with unmistakable surprise and delight every time she received a gift from the love of her life. On the other hand, Quynh spent a good part of her immortal life putting into words what Andy meant to her, the depths of their love, the admiration she felt, and without fail, tears sprung to her eyes every time Andy offered every immensely sincere “I love you.” Then, of course, were the moments in battle when their love manifested in a way that was just theirs, when one of them wounded an enemy, and the other finished the job, when they worked seamlessly and naturally synchronized. They knew how to show their love in the most tender, and even the most violent ways. It was all love.


	70. I get talking like a teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: quynh discovering (ridiculous) modern day petnames to call andy
> 
> Tags: HUMOR (i had a great time writing this guys), Post-Canon, Fluff and humor, they deserve love and good laughs okay?!

It started harmlessly enough. After a long night spent together, Andy convinced Quynh it was time to sleep. Although they were both beyond overjoyed about their reunion, one of them was mortal now, and she desperately needed sleep. However, Andy was already half asleep, eyes closed, a content sigh leaving her lips, snuggling closer in her wife's arms, but then she heard Quynh whisper to her, “Goodnight, _baby_.” Andy was still blushing a little, and that seriously made it worse, or better. She wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t upset about it.

* * *

It quickly developed into something… more. As in the middle of their lunch, when Quynh said to Andy, “ _Babe_ , can you pass me the salt?” Andy complied, and she could hardly hold back her smile. That was new. She noticed their friends exchange knowing smiles, but she didn’t mind.

* * *

But, of course, there was more. There was, for example, that one morning, with everyone sitting at the table having breakfast and Quynh arriving last, apparently deciding that she now wasn’t a morning person. She walked up to Andy, kissed her cheek, and said, “Good morning, _buddy_.” The result was Nile nearly choking on her food trying to disguise her laughter, and Joe calling Andy buddy for the rest of the day until she nearly stabbed him.

* * *

When Quynh finally agreed to go with them on missions, it was unexpectedly a great opportunity for her to put to good use all the new words she was learning, while Andy blushed and their friends pretended this wasn’t the funniest thing they’d seen in years.

On the first mission, right before jumping into action, Quynh smiled at Andy just like she’d done for thousands of years before going into battle, but then added, “Are you ready, _hottie_?” Andy nearly shot herself in the foot from the confusion that brought on her.

And when they were done, all safe and sound, Quynh grinned proudly, clothes covered in blood and her wounds all healed. “Good job, _dude_ ,” she whispered right before kissing the bewilderment out of Andy’s lips.

* * *

One of the highlights of Quynh’s discoveries came when the group learned how to use a groupchat, and Quynh got the hang of it surprisingly fast. This new form of communication brought forward the legendary day when Quynh greeted Andy as “Hey, _boo_!” and right after they discovered that she had Andy’s contact saved as “ _Bae_.”

* * *

Unavoidably, there were some bad days in their lives. It would have been too much to expect that a separation of five hundred years wouldn’t have taken a toll on them. Their love was stronger though, it was just a matter of working through some new obstacles in their path, mainly Quynh’s trauma and Andy’s mortality. Luckily, even at their worst times, they were able to find some levity. 

For example, on one of the many nights when Quynh woke up gasping for air after an awful nightmare had taken her mind back to the bottom of the ocean. “Quynh, are you okay?” Andy asked her with the softest tone she was capable of, after a while of holding her in her arms until her lover had calmed down. “Yes,” Quynh smiled a little and gazed up at her with gratitude, love, sleep in her eyes, “I’m good, _bro_.”

There were some small arguments too. Quynh, like the rest of their family, wasn’t happy with the idea of letting Andy nonchalantly risk her life, her last one, as usual in their missions. “Andromache stop! You’re not an immortal _chick_ anymore!” Quynh exclaimed. That rendered Andy completely speechless and the oldest woman alive had no option but to listen to her wife and take the precautions necessary to protect her life.

The entire time Quynh expertly held back her laughter. It would have been a lie to say she hadn’t noticed the endearing effect her words had on Andy and hadn’t used it to her benefit here and there.


	71. I will take good care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't care if you're sick, catching a cold from kissing you is worth it"
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, could be read as canon divergence i think, Mortal Andy, possibly Mortal Quynh i think,

“Are you feeling any better?” Quynh asked as she let herself fall on their bed, completely unintentionally looking graceful while doing so. Especially in comparison to Andy, who was covered up to her chin with a heavy duvet, sweating and blushing because of the fever, and making a displeased grimace after finishing a strange beverage that Joe and Nicky prepared for her, trying to cure her cold with methods from a couple of centuries ago.

”I fucking hate this,” Andy replied, completely serious up until the moment that her lover’s wholehearted laugh brought an unavoidable smile to her lips. “Also, I’d appreciate it if you left this room now, Quynh. I don’t want you to get sick too.”

Quynh hummed thoughtfully in response. She moved in the bed a little bit and looked down lovingly at Andy. “I don’t want to leave you alone, my heart. Plus, you’re adorable when you’re all gloomy like this,” Quynh said, returning Andy’s smile. She moved one of her hands to Andy’s face, softly stroking her rosy cheek with the back of her finger. After Andy exhaled one content sigh, Quynh gently moved a strand of hair off her wife’s forehead. “In fact,” she added, “I refuse to leave this room without a kiss.”

“No way!” Andy protested, frowning and even sitting up a little straighter, “The last thing we need is both of us to catch a cold. Please, Quynh, don’t.”

Quynh chuckled while she moved to lay down in bed mirroring Andy’s posture. “I don't care if you're sick, catching a cold from kissing you is worth it,” Quynh smiled, “Besides, if we’re both sick then there won't be any stupid restrictions for kissing. I am a genius, Andromache.”

Andy tried to frown, to look displeased. But she perfectly knew the smiles from the love of her life, and that particular one told her she wasn’t about to change her mind. “Terrible idea,” Andy insisted one final time before Quynh’s lips met hers in a loving kiss that was the closest thing to an immediate cure the world could offer to her.

“I love you,” Quynh whispered, stealing a few more kisses. She felt she could never have enough of Andy’s lips. Besides, if it was true and they would spend the next couple of days sick in bed together, the least she could do was get a headstart on the kisses while she was still feeling good and healthy.


	72. For when I look at you, even a moment, no speaking is left in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm speechless you're so beautiful"
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, First Meeting, Fluff,

In all these years, coming back to life hadn’t gotten any easier. Sure, the amount of pain greatly depended on the type of death. It was still deeply uncomfortable and difficult enough without the added surprise of unexpected company. Quynh had already died in that desert a few times, and she was grateful for waking up slowly and rather calmly, because when her eyes opened, her heart threatened to give out again. Not only she wasn’t alone. She was in the presence of a woman she was familiar with.

“It’s really you,” Quynh sighed, she could hardly believe it, “The dreams… The dreams were real all this time?”

Kneeling beside her was a beautiful stranger that was anything but a stranger. Now that Quynh knew for sure that the woman from those hundred years of dreams was real, many words were swirling in her mind to try to describe her.  _ Goddess _ , and  _ soulmate _ , were winning the fight.

“What… How…” Quynh sat straighter now, looking the other woman in her striking green eyes and feeling suddenly nervous.

What was she trying to ask? What are we? How do we survive? Did it matter though? Weren’t those questions a way to avoid more desperate concerns of her heart?

“My name is Quynh,” she finally said, placing a hand in her chest and managing a gentle smile.

But it was useless, her companion remained silent, only studying her with an unreadable expression. Her lips slightly parted, her cheeks rosy with the heat of the desert, and her green eyes sparkling as they continued to be the most enchanting pair of eyes Quynh had ever seen.

“Oh,” Quynh sighed sadly as the silence stretched between the two of them, “You don’t understand me.” She looked down. She had lived long enough already, and traveled more than enough to form in her mind an idea of how many languages were around her, how difficult it all was. “Người đến từ giấc mơ. Cuối cùng thì ta cũng đã gặp được người. Ta đã đợi người rất lâu, ta muốn nói rằng ta đã yêu người mất rồi, nhưng…” Quynh whispered to herself. She’d never thought she’d find her soulmate, the love of her life, and couldn’t even get to tell her what she felt. Immediately, she felt her heart tug painfully, and tears gather in her eyes.

However, the sudden and unmistakable sadness in her face was the thing that finally broke the stranger from her silence.

“I’m sorry,” Andy hurried to say, and when Quynh, now startled to see they in fact shared at least one language, looked up again to meet her eyes, Andy smiled, “Please forgive my silence. It’s just I… I’m speechless, you’re so beautiful.” Her confession clearly surprised the other woman, but it looked like it was in a positive way, so Andy continued. “I thought I had fallen in love with my dreams. But now that I can see you with my own eyes, your beauty… your beauty has changed my life, has left me no words.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

“Hay quá, có lẽ ta không cần phải đơn phương,” Quynh replied with a relieved smile that grew in size and confidence as she saw the light frown of confusion on Andy’s face. Apparently the other woman still had one more language to learn then. “Let’s leave this desert behind, shall we?” Quynh added, delighted to see joy return to the other woman’s face.

“Let’s leave hopelessness behind,” Andy replied, jumping to her feet and offering a hand to Quynh to lift her up from the dirty ground, and at once promising to never let her fall down again.

Quynh grinned, and swallowed the knot on her throat as she accepted Andy’s hands. But once they were both standing up, face to face, neither made a move to let go of the other one’s hands. “Let’s leave loneliness behind,” Quynh added with joyful finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in Vietnamese by @itsme-imhere 
> 
> \- Người đến từ giấc mơ. Cuối cùng thì ta cũng đã gặp được người. Ta đã đợi người rất lâu, ta muốn nói rằng ta đã yêu người mất rồi, nhưng...” (The person from the dreams. Finally I met you. I have been waiting for you for so long, i would say i have fallen in love with you, but…)
> 
> \- Hay quá, có lẽ ta không cần phải đơn phương.” (Good, perhaps i don’t need to be in a one-sided love)


	73. Our two hearts will make it easy, joining up the pieces, together making one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: soulmate au where soulmates share all acquired skills
> 
> Tags: Soulmates AU, Alternate Universe No Immortality, Modern Day AU, Fluff and Humor

At first, they both thought it was just a lucky coincidence. Since they were kids, really, they just didn’t know it yet. It was there, when Andy learned how to tie her shoes without any help at all, and when Quynh stepped for the first time on a skateboard and did better than all the kids around her. As they grew up it continued, it showed when Andy, very far from being a good student somehow did brilliantly on all her tests, and when Quynh failed to avoid sports because for some reason she was the best at basketball in her whole school despite her complete lack of effort and interest.

Even as they became adults, it kept happening. Mostly out of curiosity Andy tried an archery class, just to find out she was already a professional it seemed. Quynh, slightly terrified at getting on a horse for the first time, realized she actually could ride a horse better than drive a car. Andy, as a joke, sat down to play the piano, found out she actually could do it beautifully, and ended up performing at her best friends’ wedding. Quynh, mostly joking as well, ended up at a shooting range, held a gun for the first time in her life, and showed better aim than the instructors.

Destiny or not, Andy and Quynh also crossed paths, started dating, and fell in love as effortlessly and with as much wonder as they discovered all these secret talents. They moved in together soon after and, surprisingly or not, they failed to connect the dots. Somehow, the subject of soulmates never came up in conversation. It was, maybe, a defense mechanism, they wanted to be together, they didn’t want to risk finding out they weren’t soulmates, it was too much pressure. But of course sooner or later they talked about the fact that Andy had devoted her childhood to skating and basketball, and that Quynh had taken archery and piano classes since she was a kid. Andy didn’t even manage to keep to herself the secret of her horse phase as a kid that included hours spent riding horses, or the fact that she “might” know how to handle a gun. But still, they remained pretty much clueless, until a very special day.

Andy had arrived home from the gym and found her girlfriend making dinner in the kitchen, and talking to her mother on the phone. Andy only smiled to herself as she got comfortable around her home, but then it clicked to her. She understood what Quynh was saying on the phone. And Quynh was speaking in Vietnamese. Andy had never known she understood Vietnamese. Shocked by this realization and not for the first time since she’d fallen in love with Quynh, Andy allowed herself to hope. More than that, she decided to act on her suspicion.

As soon as Quynh ended the call, Andy walked into the kitchen, kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, and said, “Hôm nay của vợ có gì vui không?”

“Có chứ. Nhiều lắm. Tối em kể cho nghe,” Quynh replied instantly. Only because Andy knew her better than herself and because she had been looking for a reaction, she noticed the barely noticeable gasp that left Quynh, and the way she stood a little straighter. “But first, I’d like to know why just now I found out my girlfriend knew my language all this time and didn’t think to let me know,” Quynh added, with a teasing smile that in any other circumstance would have meant Andy was in trouble.

Andy was resting her hip against one of the kitchen counters, she’d pick up a large knife from one of the drawers and she was mindlessly playing with it. “I didn’t  _ know  _ I knew your language, my love,” Andy replied. She barely gave Quynh a chance at frowning in confusion before adding, “Catch,” and she threw the knife up in the air in her girlfriend’s direction.

There was a split moment of sheer terror in Quynh’s face when she thought the love of her life had finally lost her mind. But then her instincts kicked in. Not only she caught the knife, but she effortlessly twisted it in her hands, played with it for a second or two and finally gently let it down on the counter. “Easy,” she sighed.

“Not really,” Andy shook her head and took a couple of steps closer to Quynh, “Actually doing that is really fucking hard, you know? But I practiced it for months, stabbed myself once or twice.” She allowed Quynh to chuckle, the meaning of her words still hadn’t caught up with her, so Andy continued. “And I know that I couldn’t have possibly accidentally picked up Vietnamese, but obviously you perfectly know it. Which is making me think about you using a gun, me playing the piano, you riding horses, and the way I might have to thank you for the fact that I finished high school at all.”

“Andy,” Quynhh said, entirely breathlessly. While she talked, Andy had gotten closer and closer to her. Now Quynh could easily reach out and tenderly hold her lover’s face with both hands. The fear of being wrong and the unmeasurable excitement at what this could mean swirled in Quynh’s heart almost bringing tears to her eyes. “Are you talking about-”

She didn’t get to finish the question. If they weren’t already certain of it in their hearts, the moment that Andy kissed her, pouring all her love, everything she was, into that kiss, they couldn’t deny it any longer. Quynh didn’t even have to ask at all. She was content to just keep kissing her  _ soulmate _ , that day, and every day for as long as they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in Vietnamese by @itsme-imhere
> 
> Hôm nay của vợ có gì vui không? - Today my wife has something good?
> 
> Có chứ. Nhiều lắm. Tối em kể cho nghe. - Sure. A lot. I'll tell you tonight


	74. If you know love, you best prepare to grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Promise me you’ll live a great life, without me”
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy, Angst, there's no death tho, technically

Andy got injured during their latest mission, badly injured. It was bad enough that the stubborn woman didn’t even put up a fight at all when her team brought in a doctor. It was bad enough that she let them put a bandage on her stomach, let them carry her to her room, let them try to take care of her, and let herself just lay there and… wait.

If this had happened a couple of years ago, she wouldn’t have allowed all that fuss around her. She would have swatted the caring hands away and like Lykon once did, she would have said, “It’s my time.” She would have left feeling at peace, pained to leave her family, to leave Nile while she was still so young, but… But there was one particular reason for Andy to wish to survive, even now, and she was currently sitting on the edge of their bed, tenderly holding Andy’s hand.

Quynh’s eyes were just the slightest bit red and swollen and it didn’t take to know her better than anyone else, as Andy did, to guess that she’d been crying. She opened her mouth once or twice to try to say something, but only fragile sighs escaped her lips.

“Quynh,” Andy called her name. After a few hours of silence, the effort shook her body, but it was a pleasant pain, to speak the name she had worshipped for thousands of years.

“Shh, you have to rest,” Quynh protested, mindful of Andy’s fever, mindful of the wound that didn’t close itself, mindful of Andy’s difficulty breathing. But her wife was stubborn.

“There are things I have to say,” Andy insisted, squeezing lightly the hand that was holding hers.

But Quynh shook her head, “Not now, my heart, you don’t  _ have  _ to. You’ll be fine, you’ll heal and then you can tell me everything you want, yes?”

“Quynh, my love, look at me,” Andy insisted once more, her voice was scratchy, but it was true that Quynh had been, up until that moment, avoiding her eyes. “This doesn’t look good, does it?”

“No,” Quynh shook her head again, frowning a little as she looked at Andy’s face. But after all this time, after more than three thousand years, she wouldn’t dare do to Andy the outrageous offense of looking at her with pity of any kind. “But you do look good, as always,” she smiled.

Andy laughed, her body rocking with the effort, but when it turned to coughing, her face distorted in a pained grimace. When the moment passed, she sighed, she closed her eyes and stood still for a moment, gathering the last of her strength. Finally, she spoke up, “You have to let me say it,  _ please _ ,” and after receiving a nod from the woman she loved, she went on. “I’ve loved you, since the very first dream of you I had. Finding you has been the only miracle I ever believed. I am grateful, and still can’t completely believe that you’ve loved me this long, even more stunned that you’ve forgiven me. I did not. I didn’t ever forgive myself for letting them take you, for not finding you myself. But now, every moment with you has been nothing short of glorious. The only thing I wished, the only thing I hoped for was to have you by my side when my time came. I don’t want to leave you, Quynh, but I’ll leave happy knowing you’ll be here, living the life you deserved, the life you are owed. Promise me you’ll live a great life, without me.”

“There is no greatness in life without you,” Quynh looked at Andy with every emotion possible. There was love, pride, adoration, heartache, pain, friendship, loyalty, and even more love. She gently lifted Andy’s hand up to her face and kissed her knuckles. “Em yêu chị,” she whispered.

A few tears had escaped Quynh’s eyes as she listened to Andy talk, but even more started to fall a moment later, when she saw Andy’s beautiful green eyes close as she slept profoundly. But she was still breathing. She was still breathing and her pulse was faint but it was there. Quynh wouldn’t leave her place right beside Andy. Not because she had promised to be there when Andy died for one last time, but because she was confident Andy would heal, slowly but surely, she would heal, she  _ had  _ to heal. And she wanted to be there to wrap her in her arms so they could go on with the life they  _ both  _ deserved, the life  _ they  _ were owed. Maybe she’d have to say goodbye to Andy one day, but not yet.


	75. You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I miss being in your arms”
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Reunion, Angst with Feelings, Mortal Andy, Temporary Angry Quynh, homoerotic sword fighting

Pretty much as soon as she came out of the ocean Quynh understood that whoever was to blame for her tragic fate, they were all dead. Their sons, grandsons, and all their families were dead. She could try and plot a way to get revenge on England, maybe Catholicism, but there was another option. It wasn’t that she blamed Andy, not really. But not only centuries of pain could mess with someone’s mind more than anyone could measure, but there was one familiar way to get her troubled feelings out of her system, and that was by pointing her sword at Andy’s throat.

That’s how she ended up where she did, fighting her own family as they tried to protect their mortal leader. She had loved two of them, centuries ago, and she’ll love the two new ones, someday. But what she felt for Andy was the truest, most powerful love on Earth, and at the moment it was burning painfully in her chest. So after easily defeating the other, she found herself fighting with everything she had against the love of her life.

“Would you die for me? One last time?” Quynh asked in the brief seconds between each clash of her sword with Andy’s labrys.

“Yes, if you wanted it,” Andy replied, confident, despite her disbelieving smile and the tears sparkling in her eyes.

Her answer seemed to spark certain fury inside of Quynh. Was Andy suggesting she knew Quynh didn’t really want her dead? “Don’t be a fool, my heart, I need- I  _ want  _ you here with me.”

Andy’s arms, her entire body was shaking with the significance of this moment, of those words. “I’ve… I’ve desperately wanted you for hundreds of years,” she said, her voice breaking for the first time.

Accordingly, Quynh’s voice also started to lose its eerie calm as she insisted, “Nhớ em không?"

"Hơn cả nhớ." Andy replied

“Did you look for me?” Quynh asked next, while the two of them moved around the place almost dancing, and their friends watched with concern and wonder but knowingly keeping their distance. However, before Andy got a chance to reply, even before one of her tears managed to fall, Quynh struck again with twice as much force and speed. She knocked the axe away and Andy fell down to her knees and Quynh demanded, “You  _ didn’t! _ Not enough!” They were both breathing heavily, trembling slightly, and the pain of their reunion was too much to focus on the love. Quynh walked closer, lifted Andy’s chin with the tip of her sword, and asked, “What do you miss?”

“I miss absolutely everything about you,” Andy didn’t hesitate to reply, “I miss the fire in you, the flames that can put down entire armies and keep me safe and warm at night. I miss the sight of you, the privilege of staring at you, when I lost you my life lost all beauty. I miss, I terribly miss your touch. I miss your kiss, I miss being in your arms. I missed you  _ so much _ , Quynh.”

A sigh escaped from Quynh’s lips. She lowered her sword and walked even closer, this time offering Andy her hand. While the love of her life stood up on her feet to face her, Quynh looked very seriously at her green eyes and holding impossibly tight to Andy’s hand, desperate for something, anything more than this, she added finally, “Show me how much you missed me.” The second they wrapped their arms around each other and their tears started to fall, it was just like a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in Vietnamese by @itsme-imhere
> 
> "Nhớ em không?" - Did you miss me?
> 
> "Hơn cả nhớ.” - More than miss


	76. Be as you’ve always been (Lover, be good to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy and Quynh being referred to as milfs, they don’t know the term so they ask clarification from resident millennial Nile Freeman, and all that that entails during or after
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor, emphasis on the humor,

After three thousand years together, Andy could perfectly feel when the love of life was walking up to her. And even after three thousand years together, Andy would never get tired of the thrill she felt whenever Quynh kissed her neck. Andy had been sitting on the couch watching TV, Quynh came out of their shared bedroom, left a kiss on Andy’s neck, and then moved around the couch to fall on her wife’s lap, nevermind the rest of the couch being unoccupied.

“What are you doing?” Quynh casually asked.

Andy instinctively had wrapped her arms around Quynh, but with one holding the remote she pointed at the television screen and answered, “Some documentary of sorts. Apparently, Nile thinks I get too stressed when I watch the news.” Andy shrugged, and waited for the expected teasing commentary that would come from her wife, but Quynh only chuckled and said nothing, immediately sparking Andy’s worry. “Is something wrong?” she asked. The sudden guilt in the other woman’s face wasn’t a good sign.

“Remember when you said having an Instagram account wasn’t a good idea, but I said it would be criminal to deprive the world of my gorgeous pictures?” Quynh asked in her most carefully sweetened voice while she deliberately ran her fingers through her wife’s hair in a preventively soothing manner. 

“Quynh…” Andy groaned, already fearing the worst.

“Look, I don’t know  _ who  _ they are, I don’t know  _ what  _ they want or  _ how  _ they found us. Take a look,” she passed her phone to the other woman.

Andy took a moment to study the comments on Quynh’s recent Instagram pictures. She took her time because, well, the pictures themselves were pretty distracting, even if she’d taken them herself. But then she noticed what Quynh had been talking about. In the comment section of every single picture, especially in the ones where they appeared together, at least once but often a few more times, people had commented the word MILF. Now, Andy knew she was well informed in all the lead groups and organizations around the globe that could present a threat to them, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what that acronym meant.

“I have no idea who they are,” Andy replied, feeling her entire body tense in trepidation for a possible war coming toward them. “We should ask Nile, she’s the one with the most recent experience in the military.”

_Of course_ they asked Nile, and _of course_ the young woman was equal parts mortified and beyond amused by the whole conversation. She congratulated them on the compliment, tried to convince them they could just google it, and when nothing else worked, she explained the term and why it didn’t exactly matter if they had kids of their own or not. It was all very entertaining up until a while later when Nile saw Quynh post a new picture with Andy with the caption “Oldest MILFs on Earth,” and she nearly had to throw her phone out the window because of how absurd this whole life was.


	77. Two coffins for sleep. One for you, one for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy regains her immortality but Quynh loses hers, may or may not be permanent.
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Andy against her immortality, Quynh loses her immortality, homoerotic sword fighting, Light Angst

“I wouldn’t forgive you!” Andy exclaimed, swinging her axe at Quynh, “I wouldn’t forgive you if you were going easy on me, you know that?”

Quynh laughed wholeheartedly, easily blocking Andy’s attacks and pushing forward with her sword. It was a truly incredible sight, the way that pair of unmeasurably old women fought each other seamlessly. It wasn’t exactly a dance, it wasn’t perfectly orchestrated. It never lacked the thrill and intensity of a war waged between thousands of men, even if it was just the two of them. Well, it didn’t use to, not when they were both immortal, not when, worst-case scenario, if Quynh’s sword pierced Andy’s abdomen, the woman would certainly rise back up from countless deaths. But that wasn’t the case anymore, was it?

“Quynh,” Andy insisted, her voice strained and not at all for the effort of the fight that still came as natural to her as breathing, “I meant it. Do  _ not  _ hold back for me.”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” Quynh replied, her voice matching her lover’s tense tone. She wasn’t being honest though.

She had tried, she had tried her damned hardest to remain neutral and true to their routinary style, but she simply couldn’t keep it up. She couldn’t, not when she knew that the smallest mistake on Andy’s part, or the smallest success on her own part, could be deadly, absolutely and irreversibly deadly. A knowledge that shook her to her core. She had tried not to think of it. She knew how much the love of her life would hate to be treated any differently now, and by Quynh, of all people! It would destroy so much of what they’d build in three thousand years. But her precautions were also a way to save that very ancient magic the two of them shared for so long. How could it be possible to find a middle ground? Somewhere with dignity that wouldn’t risk the stubborn warrior’s life?

“Quynh!” Andy yelled this time, when Quynh knocked the axe off her hands, her sword falling too.

It was a move Andy herself had taught her thousands of years ago, when it was just the two of them, standing in places and speaking in languages only the two of them could remember. Quynh had maybe a whole second of looking smug after the axe and sword fell safely away from their hands. But then, of course, she had to curse under her breath and jump away from the knife that Andy had pulled to finish what they had started. This was just training, practice, a game, but it was getting dangerously close to crossing a line Quynh really didn’t want the other woman to cross.

So, of course, Quynh pulled her own knife out and got to work. It had never been easy for one of them to get the upper hand in a fight, not in normal circumstances at least. But the extraordinary circumstances of the moment made up for a desperate Andy that Quynh knew, like nobody else, how to manipulate. She allowed Andy one strike, one cut to Quynh’s shoulder that, although it made her hiss in pain, was a small price to pay really, or so she thought at the moment. The important part was that it got Andy close enough, just close enough for Quynh to knock her down and pin her to the ground, winning this round.

“What did you want  _ so badly _ to prove?” Quynh whispered, her words almost burning more than the delicate but very real cut of her knife on Andy’s cheek. It was close to nothing and it wasn’t the first time it happened. A band-aid would do, and Quynh would tease her about it, and they would laugh and kiss and everything would be fine.

Except, the blood stopped coming, and the little red line healed and vanished right there in front of Quynh’s eyes, leaving no scar behind on her lover’s perfect, beautiful face. However, Andy didn’t get to catch sight of the utter relief, amazement, gratitude and love that shone brighter than the sun on Quynh’s expression. No, Andy couldn’t even look at Quynh’s face. All her attention was forever stolen by the wound on Quynh’s shoulder, the wound that wasn’t healing, the blood that kept pouring out, the damage she had done, the damage that wasn’t healing, not instantly, not as it should.


	78. Ever since the rain I’ve been living days too slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sharing an umbrella in the rain
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Fluff,

“Can we go out?”

Andy clearly heard Quynh’s question, but she took her time answering. There was a lot to consider beforehand. Firstly, get over the pleasant surprise of having her wife just spontaneously falling on her lap. Little moments like that Andy didn’t take them for granted. She took her time just looking at Quynh, just reaching out to hold her, feel her close, alive, breathing. Then, she really thought about the question still hanging in the air between them. Going out. It made sense. Quynh came out of the ocean restless, and curious, as positive things, but also with a strong dislike for laying down for long periods of time or staying inside too long.

However, and this was where Andy’s mind came to a screeching halt, Quynh also carried with her an understandable discomfort with, well, water. She’d been absolutely terrified of the idea of taking a bath ever again, and she’d been relieved when Andy introduced her to modern showers. Still, on most days, Andy knew to step in with her, to hold her tightly when just the feeling of the drops of water on her skin carried awful, awful memories that made Quynh start shaking.

So, with that in mind, Andy took one look at the window, as if the noise of it all wasn’t enough, and confirmed what she already knew: it was heavily raining outside.

“You want to go out? Right now? In the middle of a storm?” Andy finally replied with questions of her own.

Quynh rolled her eyes, “This is hardly a storm, Andromache,” the rest of what she wanted to say came out silently in a purposeful look she sent to Andy. Those beautiful eyes were scolding Andy for even making that question. They knew each other perfectly, they knew these little, meaningless questions to buy time were almost an offense. Andy had to know that if Quynh said the words she’d been completely confident in them. They hadn’t had a reason to be hesitant with each other in thousands of years.

“I’m just asking if you’re entirely sure,” Andy held Quynh’s hand and squeezed. Quynh didn’t reply with anything more than a sweet, grateful smile. Andy knew if Quynh had asked, she’d already made up her mind long before falling on Andy’s lap.

* * *

Just a couple of minutes later, both women found themselves on the doorstep of the house. Quynh was wearing a stylish coat and Andy was wearing a black hoodie and fighting with an umbrella. When she managed to open it, without angrily breaking it first, she grinned proudly at Quynh, who granted her a chuckle before looking back at the gray sky above them. 

“We used to think we were stronger than death,” Quynh whispered, “but we never did stand a chance against Mother Nature, did we?” She looked back at the love of her life and she was relieved to not see even a hint of pity in those precious green eyes. She almost felt ashamed of even fearing she’d see that in Andy’s eyes. Again, it would be almost a sort of offense, something they’d never do to each other. “Let’s go,” she managed to smile at last.

That’s how it started. One step at a time. Andy holding the umbrella firmly above them, and her other arm draped over Quynh’s shoulders, holding her close, holding her tightly. Quynh was snuggling closer, her right arm around Andy’s waist. At times she held tighter, gripping the soft fabric of Andy’s clothes almost desperately. The next moment she’d relax, and snuggle closer just for warmth, just because she could, not because she feared the angry raindrops would drag her away from the steady ground to some distant shore.

The two women walked together for a while, exploring a new city, some place barely a few hundred years old. They stayed silent, they laughed, they exchanged kisses here and there. Quynh asked dozens of questions, Andy answered as best as she could. The entire time they held each other as if their lives depended on it, but just because they could, not because there was any real danger, and that was maybe the best part.


	79. You knew it still hurts underneath my scars from when they pulled me apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quynh tracing Andy’s scars, perhaps or perhaps not including one of a wound she inflicted herself during their initial reunion, before she could think clearly through the fog in her mind and before she was sure of Andy’s mortality
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, i think

Their bed was the safest place in the world for Andy and Quynh. Even in the worst case scenario that somebody ever found their home again, with doors and walls and advanced security that neither of them understood completely, it was highly unlikely that they’d ever be taken by surprise on their bed, except by each other. It was the one place in the world where Andy felt the most relaxed, and it had a lot to do with the fact that it was the place where Quynh felt safest and more like herself, which, in turn, was related to seeing Andy calm and free of worries, something she allowed herself because that’s where Quynh- well, it was a back and forth of comfort and peace.

They spent a lot of their time together in bed talking about memories, nightmares, and everything in between, and a lot of time getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies. This last part, involved more than just sex. Particularly, it involved a lot of Quynh marveling at the little changes in Andy’s newly mortal body. A lot of Andy sitting against the headboard of the bed, shirtless, holding Quynh, who was sitting on her lap and wearing Andy’s t-shirt.

Quynh also wore a focused little frown on her face. She trailed her fingertips over Andy’s neck and collarbone, completely mesmerized by the marks of her own kisses and bites that, until recently, had never stayed on for longer than a few seconds before fading. Quynh’s touch left goosebumps behind, and she smiled at the sight. A different kind of mark caught her attention then, so she lowered her head and kissed the small scar on her lover’s right shoulder. “The first one,” she whispered against the skin there, and pulled back to watch Andy nod in confirmation. She’d told the story of her experience losing her immortality to Quynh a while ago.

Quynh continued the slow exploration of Andy’s body, moving downward to her stomach, and resting her palm over a scar toward the left side. “The worst one?” Quynh tilted her head.

Again, Andy nodded. “I really thought it might kill me,” Andy whispered, her eyes clouded by one of her worst memories, “But what it meant… and the fact that he shot me in the back…” She couldn’t say more, but she shivered, and only recovered herself when she felt the warmth of Quynh leaning closer and closer to press a comforting kiss on her forehead.

When she pulled away, Quynh’s fingers had found a different scar on Andy’s abdomen. “And this one… is the one  _ I _ will never forgive myself for,” she said, her voice shaking with the weight of her own darkest memory. Rage and betrayal, revenge and pain had clouded her vision and she had only come to her senses when she saw the angry red wound she’d inflicted on Andromache the moment they were first reunited, the wound that wasn’t closing as it should.

Quynh’s thoughts were interrupted by the other woman shaking her head this time. “But it is my favorite,” Andy smiled. It was a genuine smile, so honest and loving that it startled Quynh.

“How could it be?” she wondered, almost begging, “I could have killed you.”

“Not really. Not like that. That wasn’t a lethal wound and you knew that when you hit me, a part of you did. If you had  _ really  _ wanted to kill me you could have. I know you have better aim than that,” Andy was still smiling. She was teasing. She was playful. And Quynh could barely wrap her mind around it. There was no space for her guilt in the endless ocean of Andy’s love. “It’s my favorite scar,” Andy added, “because it’s a reminder that I got you back.”


	80. Be still, my indelible friend, you are unbreaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy being a bit self conscious of her new grey hairs and wrinkles and other aging factors :c and Quynh reassuring her that she’s always gorgeous
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Mortal Andy, dealing with mortality, Fluff

“Andromache,” Quynh said her name in a very particular way. There was amusement, concern, confusion and love, there was always love. 

“Quynh,” Andy grumbled in response. She was just as full of love, but at the moment, she was distracted. She was standing in their bathroom, her hands gripping the edge of the sink until her knuckles were white, and her eyes were fixed on the unfamiliar reflection in the mirror. Particularly, her attention was in the wrinkles, the gray hairs, the little devils that seemed to multiply by the hour.

“My heart, what on earth are you doing?” Quynh asked, leaning against the doorway. The answer was pretty clear, and it wasn’t even the first time she’d caught the love of her staring at her reflection with a frown on her face. “I mean, it’s not like I can judge you. I also  _ love  _ staring at your face but… are you alright?” Quynh chuckled, and felt her heart swell when she caught sight of Andy’s small smile on her reflection, before she frowned again. When Andy’s silence stretched for too long, Quynh added, “I’ve never known you to care much about the way you look.”

“Yeah, well, that was easier when I had the exact same face for thousands of years,” Andy replied. Finally she eased one hand from the death grip she had on the sink and brushed her fringe off her forehead, messing a little bit with the gray hairs she found there. “Now it’s all wrinkled and bad and-”

“It’s not.”

“It’s not bad?” Andy shifted slightly to meet Quynh, who had taken a confident space in the bathroom, but shook her head at Andy.

“It’s not the same face, it never was,” Quynh started to explain, “Three thousand years, Andromache. I’ve seen your face for three thousand years. I’ve admired, studied and loved your face for all my life, and I could enumerate all the little changes I’ve noticed and loved through the ages. For that same reason, I assure you, not a day goes by, where you don’t get more and more gorgeous.”

The entire time, Andy listened with an expression that anybody else could have judged as stoic, but her wife could easily read the earnest look in her eyes.

“You’ve changed too,” was all Andy eventually managed to whisper.

“I know. I’m relentlessly stunning,” Quynh grinned, and finally closed the distance, standing close enough for Andy to grip her waist with both hands, needing her grounding presence, and for her to run her fingers through the other woman’s hair, “and the hair? I think it looks really attractive. Honestly. Plus, if you hate it too much, I insist you’d look good blonde.”

In response, Andy couldn’t do much more than close her eyes, smile, and whisper the name she’d carried closest to her heart for as long as she could remember, “Quynh…” This time, her voice was full of devotion, gratitude, a hint of remorse, and love, all the love she had.

“Andromache,” it was Quynh’s turn to sound playfully annoyed, but then she was back to urgent sincerity. “You, my love, are still every bit as gloriously beautiful as the very first day I met you. And I need you to know, it’s not even about your body. Because I know that even in a completely different body, you’d still be you, you’d still see me the same, you’d touch me the same, you’d love me the same, wouldn’t you? That’s what matters.” 

Andy’s couldn’t hold back anymore, so she pulled the love of her life even closer, and wrapped her arms around her. “I love you,” Andy said and let her head fall on Quynh’s shoulder, feeling safe and content in every way.

“I love you too,” Quynh replied, returning the embrace, keeping her arms tightly around the body she knew and loved more than anything in the world. Quynh knew, because she couldn’t deny it, that time would, eventually, wash away the delicate features of Andromache’s face. Someday, Andromache would die, but still the eternal warrior, in all her glory, would live forever in the memory of the woman who loved her most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> You're welcome to ask for prompts in the comments or message me on tumblr @daniwouldnever

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] I have read her with these eyes, I have held her in these hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752932) by [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia)




End file.
